


Von Vätern und Söhnen

by STS0901



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Caring Severus Snape, Dealing with personal flaws, Death Eaters, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Gambling Albus Dumbledore, Growing Up, Gryffindor & Hufflepuff Inter-House Friendships, His mothers eyes, Hogwarts First Year, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Male Friendship, POV Severus Snape, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Protective Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape-centric, Unknown Fatherhood, Young Death Eaters
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STS0901/pseuds/STS0901
Summary: Als Harry Potter sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt, ahnt zunächst niemand, dass er nicht der einzige Junge mit den Augen seiner Mutter ist. Dafür zeichnet sich rasch ab, dass die beiden Jungen Chaos und Trubel förmlich anziehen. Ehe sich Severus Snape versieht, findet er sich inmitten eines Strudels aus Familiendramen, eigensinnigen Kindern und verdächtigen Kollegen wieder, der ihn näher zu seiner eigenen Vergangenheit bringt, als er es jemals hätte ahnen können.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Eine schwierige Sortierung

**Author's Note:**

> "Von Vätern und Söhnen" ist meine erste Fanfiction - jegliches Feedback, Tipps und Rückmeldungen nehme ich mit Freuden entgegen. Die Geschichte orientiert sich grob an den Büchern von J.K. Rowling, mit Abweichungen durch die eigenen Charaktere. Mein ursprünglicher Geistesblitz für diese Fanfiction ist in Form des ersten Jahres vollständig zu Papier gebracht und wird kapitelweise nach deren Überarbeitung hochgeladen. Ideen für die weiteren sechs Jahre und sechs Sommerferien existieren bereits. :)
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Eintauchen in der Welt von Harry Potter! :) 
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter and his universe.

„Harry Potter.“  
  
Ein kleiner bebrillter Junge mit einem schwarzen Vogelnest auf dem Kopf schritt zögerlich die Stufen der Großen Halle empor und nahm auf dem Schemel neben Minerva McGonagall Platz. Severus Snape hielt den Atem an. Der Junge war ein Abziehbild seines Vaters, schlimmer als er es sich in seinen Träumen hätte ausmalen können.  
  
Als Hagrid von seinem Ausflug und eskortiertem Einkaufsbummel zurückkehrte und die frohe Botschaft verkündete, hatte Severus noch geglaubt, dass der gutgläubige Gigant mit dem Zottelbart einfach nur bei Tom drei Met zu viel genommen und sich einer der üblichen Nostalgiewellen hingegeben hatte, wie sie grundsätzlich durch das Kollegium waberten, sobald der Name „Potter“ fiel. Zum ersten Mal, so schien es, waren die Ausführungen Hagrids eine Untertreibung.  
  
Der sprechende Hut saß noch immer auf dem Kopf von Potter Junior und schien alle Zeit der Welt zu haben. Sicherlich, für den Jungen, der überlebte, war das wohl Standard. Sein Blick fiel auf Minerva, die den Jungen mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Misstrauen begutachtete, als fürchtete sie schon, dass der Hut es wagen würde, ihn nicht wie seine Eltern nach Gryffindor zu stecken.  
  
Durchdringend starrte er nach vorne auf den Stuhl, wie die gesamte Halle es ebenfalls tat. Selbst Quirrell wirkte aufmerksamer als sonst und brachte es sogar fertig, einmal länger als zehn Sekunden still zu sitzen und den albernen Turban, den er seit neuestem trug, nicht minütlich festzuzurren.  
  
Als nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten endlich „Gryffindor!“ in der Halle erklang und die Welt dem tosenden Jubel nach offenbar zum zweiten Mal von dem Jungen gerettet wurde, folgten Severus‘ Augen zum langen Haustisch der Löwen, ehe sich der Junge plötzlich umdrehte und er geradewegs in leuchtend grüne Augen starrte.  
  
Entsetzt riss er die Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, den Blickkontakt abzubrechen und seine Aufmerksamkeit Quirrell zu widmen, der nun an seinen Fingernägeln kaute.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung, Quirinus?“, fragte er betont interessiert. „S-s-s-Severus… ich-ich g-glaube, wir haben e-e-e-einen w-w-w-weiteren Hä-ä-ä-ärtef-f-f-fall…“, stammelte sein Kollege und Severus ohrfeigte sich mental, sich so aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. „Wer ist es nun schon wieder?“, seufzte er leise. Wohl oder übel musste er durch diese Unterhaltung jetzt durch.  
  
„E-e-e-in Sch-sch-schlamm… Ich meine M-M-Muggelkind. M-M-Minerva hatte v-v-v-on dem Be-Besuch gesch-sch-schwärmt. B-Be-Benjamin Ro-ro-rosenbe-e-e-rg, glaube i-ich.“ Severus hatte den Namen noch nie gehört. Mit einem vermeintlich dankbaren Kopfnicken wandte er sich wieder dem Schemel zu, auf dem nun ein großer, schlaksiger Junge saß, dessen aufrechte Haltung das völlige Gegenteil zu Potters nach vorne gebeugten Schultern war.  
  
Das Seitenprofil verriet bereit in dem jungen Alter markante Gesichtszüge und eine deutlich prominente Nase. Einen leisen Seufzer unterdrückend hoffte er, dass er nicht der Hauslehrer des potentiellen Hänselkindes werden würde, ehe ihm Quirinus‘ Wortwahl wieder einfiel und er sich eine mentale Notiz machte, Albus zu informieren.  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen, als noch immer keine Entscheidung vom sprechenden Hut verkündet wurde. „Hutklemmer.“, flüsterte Filius Flitwick und streckte seine winzige Hand in Richtung Pomona Sprout aus. Mit roten Wangen steckte sie dem Kleinwüchsigen ein paar Münzen zu und zuckte angesichts von Severus‘ ermahnendem Blick bloß mit den Achseln.  
  
Es interessierte seine Kollegen in etwa so viel, dass er nichts von Wetten auf Hausverteilungen hielt, wie er Minervas Berichten von den Besuchen bei Muggelstämmigen Gehör schenkte. Mit knurrendem Magen vernahm er schließlich das laute „Hufflepuff!“ und die Auswahlzeremonie nahm ihren weiteren Lauf.  
  
Pomonas Gesicht war noch roter geworden und hastig wischte sie sich eine Freudenträne von den Wangen, während Filius scheinbar alle Freude über seinen Gewinn verloren hatte. In der Tat kam es selten vor, dass Kinder, deren Auswahl länger als fünf Minuten dauerte und die infolgedessen von den Lehrern als „Hutklemmer“ bezeichnet wurden, nach Hufflepuff gingen. Das auf den ersten Blick vermeintlich schwächste der vier Häuser war normalerweise dafür bekannt, den zurückhaltenden und anpassungsfähigeren Kindern ein Dach über dem Kopf zu geben. Jenen fleißigen und loyalen Kindern mit ausgeglichenen Charakterzügen, über die der sprechende Hut nie stolperte.  
  
Der Junge, Rosenberg, wurde geradezu überschwänglich am Haustisch begrüßt und Severus‘ Blick fiel auf das glatte schwarze Haar, das im Licht der Laternen und Kerzen schimmerte und den freundlichen, aber ernsten Blick, der von dichten schwarzen Augenbrauen und hohen Wangenknochen untermalt wurde. Der Junge sah älter aus, erwachsener und passte überhaupt nicht ins Bild der freudig-erregten Erstklässler, doch das sollte nicht sein Problem sein.  
  
Während des restlichen Abends huschten seine schwarzen Augen immer wieder zu seinem eigenen Haus, Slytherin, an dessen Kopfende Draco Malfoy wie selbstverständlich das Gespräch bestimmte und zu den Weasley-Zwillingen, die Albus‘ Warnung über den dritten Stock vermutlich als Herausforderung verstanden hatten.  
  
Harry Potter schien dagegen das Buffet mehr als seine Mitschüler zu interessieren, mit Ausnahme der Weasleys vielleicht. Natürlich, dachte er abfällig, ein Harry Potter konnte es nicht nötig haben, das Gespräch zu suchen. Es war das erste Mal seit Severus‘ Rückkehr als Professor, dass ein Schuljahr mit so vielen kleinen Auffälligkeiten begonnen hatte und irgendetwas in ihm spürte, dass Harry Potters Ankunft daran schuld sein musste.


	2. (K)eine Sonderbehandlung

Potter hatte den Klassenraum nicht gefunden, war zu spät gekommen und Minerva hatte es bei einer verbalen Schelte belassen, die er und sein neuer Freund Weasley Nr. 6 vermutlich schon längst vergessen hatten.  
  
Was ein halbwegs normaler Mensch ihm in zwei Atemzügen hätte erzählen können, musste bei einem Draco Malfoy in einem halbstündigen Klagelied mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum enden, wie ungerecht die Welt doch sei.  
  
Severus musste sich bei dem verzogenen Spross regelmäßig auf die Zunge beißen, nicht nur, um sein Gesicht zu wahren, sondern auch, um dem Blondschopf mit dem spitzen Gesicht und stahlgrauen Augen keine Predigt darüber zu halten, was wirklich ungerecht war.  
  
Aber Draco Malfoy, der sich nicht einmal daran gewöhnen konnte, dass die Hauselfen für ihn allein keine Sonderwünsche kochen würden, konnte die Welt, aus der Severus kam, im Leben nicht verstehen.  
  
Als der Junge begann, von Rache zu schwadronieren, schnitt ihm Severus das Wort ab. „Draco, du doch ein Slytherin, oder?“ Stolz nickte der Junge und Severus grinste ihn hinterhältig an. „Dann tust du gut daran, dich zu erinnern, dass wir Slytherins unsere Emotionen im Griff haben und vor allem unser Handeln nicht von ihnen kontrollieren lassen. Benutze deinen Verstand. Oder soll ich deinem Vater schreiben, dass du besser in Gryffindor aufgehoben wärst?“ Seine Ansage funktionierte.  
  
Dracos bleiches Gesicht verlor bei der Erwähnung von Lucius Malfoy alle restliche Farbe und er stammelte hastig eine Entschuldigung. Zufrieden sah Severus, dass auch alle Anwesenden nach einem gehässigen Auflachen seine Botschaft nickend annahmen und er konnte sich endlich auf die erste Stunde Zaubertränke mit Potter vorbereiten.  
  
++++++  
  
Das Klassenzimmer leerte sich und wenn es ihm nach ginge, könnte es schon wieder Ferien geben. Wie ein Junge seinem Vater so ähnlich sein konnte, ohne den Altvorderen je gekannt zu haben, war ihm unbegreiflich.  
  
James Potter war bei weitem nicht dumm gewesen, doch seine Arroganz und Verschlagenheit hatte jegliche Intelligenz in etwas Abstoßendes verwandelt. Genauso frech und vorlaut hatte Potter Junior von seinem eigenen Unwissen auf das großzahnige Granger-Mädchen ablenken wollen und feststellen müssen, dass sich ein Severus Snape von Ablenkungen dieser Art nicht täuschen ließ.  
  
Wie in den letzten elf Jahren zuvor hoffte er, dass der Junge zumindest winzige Ähnlichkeiten mit seiner Mutter besaß und ihm der eine Punkt Abzug ein Denkanstoß in die richtige Richtung gewesen war. Es tat ihm nicht leid und die bösen Kindergesichter der Gryffindors interessierten ihn nicht.  
  
Im Grunde war er für Potters Unwissen dankbar, denn einen besseren Moment, um seinen Erstklässlern zu zeigen, wie man unliebsame Menschen bloßstellte, ohne sich die Finger groß schmutzig zu machen, hätte es nicht geben können. Dracos feixendes Gesicht hatte ihm sogleich auch verraten, dass diese Botschaft endgültig in den blonden Schopf eingesunken war.  
  
Gedankenverloren richtete er den Raum für die erst Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Erstklässlern aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff her, die zögerlich eintraten. Der Hutklemmer-Junge, einen halben Kopf größer als seine Mitschüler, setzte sich in die erste Reihe und packte seine Tasche aus, ohne von den irritieren und bisweilen ängstlichen Blicken auch nur die geringste Notiz zu nehmen. „Setzt euch!“, blaffte Severus die Klasse an und keine Sekunde später war es mucksmäuschenstill.  
  
 _„Sie sind hier, um die subtile Wissenschaft und die genaue Kunst der Zaubetränke zu lernen. Da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören... Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt - sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe.“_ * Genüsslich betonte Severus das Wort „Dummköpfe“ mit einem fiesen Grinsen, wohlwissend, dass die meisten Ravenclaws diese Unterstellung als Ansporn zu Bestleistungen und die meisten Hufflepuffs als Motivation zu harter Arbeit verstehen würden.  
  
„Rosenberg.“, sagte er plötzlich und der hakennasige Junge mit den blassrosa Wangen und funkelnden eisblauen, wenn nicht sogar schon kristallartigen Augen richtete einen neutralen Blick auf sein schwarzes Paar. Es war eine unterbewusste Entscheidung, den Jungen wie Potter zu testen, doch seine Intuition hatte ihn bislang noch nie enttäuscht und Minerva würde nicht behaupten können, er sei besonders hart zu Potter allein gewesen.  
  
Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. _„Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutsaufguss geriebene Aphrodilwurzel hinzufüge?“*_ Seine schwarzen Augen taxierten den Jungen, der sich jedoch zu seiner Überraschung von seinem Platz erhob. „Einen Schlafstrunk, Sir.“  
  
Besser als Potter, so viel stand fest. „Soso, einen Schlaftrunk. Kannst du mir auch sagen, wie dieser Trunk heißt?“, bohrte Severus weiter. „Ich glaube, Trank der lebenden Toten, weil er so stark ist.“, sagte der Junge nach kurzer Überlegung.  
  
„Wo finde ich denn einen Bezoar und was stelle ich mit ihm an?“, flüsterte Severus bedrohlich leise und ließ seinen Blick über die restliche Klasse schweifen. Die Hälfte der Ravenclaws hatte schon beinahe empört die Hände in die Luft geworfen, während die Hufflepuffs im Wechsel ängstliche Blicke ihrem gar nicht einmal so ängstlichen Mitschüler und ihm selbst zuwarfen.  
  
Rosenberg räusperte sich. „Es ist ein Stein, ein Mittel gegen fast alle Gifte. Aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wo man ihn findet, Sir.“, gestand er leise. „Hattest nicht gedacht, die Bücher ordentlich zu studieren, was? Sollte es einmal notwendig sein, tätest du gut daran, im Magen einer Ziege nachzusehen.“, sagte Severus mit einem halb gemeinen, halb belustigten Grinsen.  
  
„Naja, ich meine im vorletzten Kapitel des Buches davon gelesen zu haben.“, gab der Junge mit leichtem Trotz zur Antwort. „Kein Vorwurf, Sir, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es mir hilft, ein ganzes Buch auswendig zu lernen, wenn ich die ganzen Schritte bis zum Ende nicht einmal angewandt und dann auch wirklich verstanden habe. Am Anfang des Buches heißt es, dass Zaubertränke aufeinander aufbauen.“  
  
Im gesamten Klassenzimmer herrschte Totenstille, selbst der Junge setzte sich lautlos auf seinen Stuhl und starrte angestrengt nach vorne. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man mit elf Jahren in der Muggelwelt schon ein Pädagoge sein und den Verlauf des Unterrichts beurteilen kann.“, setzte Severus schließlich mit einem säuerlichen Unterton an und erhob seine Stimme.  
  
Er wusste, dass er an der Erwiderung nicht unschuldig war und seine eigene Idiotie, auf einen zweiten Potter gehofft zu haben, rächte sich nun. „Aber im Grunde hast du recht. Deswegen schlagt ihr jetzt alle eure Bücher auf Seite vierzehn auf, damit ich wenigstens hoffen darf, dass niemand das Klassenzimmer in die Luft sprengen wird, wenn wir ans Brauen kommen.“, wies er die noch immer gelähmte Klasse mit maximalem Widerwillen in der Stimme an.  
  
Er schritt zurück zu seiner Tafel und begann das Thema Sicherheit beim Brauen zu erläutern, doch das Interesse an dem Jungen kochte immer wieder in ihm hoch.  
  
Zum Ende der Stunde, als die Schüler zur Tür hechteten, wie alle anderen Klassen erleichtert, den Kerker verlassen zu dürfen, konnte er nicht anders: „Hufflepuffs, euch wäre eigentlich ein Punkt sicher gewesen, aber merkt euch, dass ich Neunmalklugheiten nicht belohne. Seid froh, dass es kein Punkt Abzug ist.“  
  
Rosenberg drehte sich an der Tür ein letztes Mal um und nickte ihm mit einem Lächeln zu. Noch nie hatte sich Severus ein Wochenende so sehr herbeigesehnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zitat aus "Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen" von J.K. Rowling


	3. Wunsch und Wirklichkeit

In den folgenden Tagen spielte sich das Leben auf Hogwarts wieder in seiner gewohnten Routine ein. Schüler vergaßen ihre Hausaufgaben oder erbrachten derart schlechte Leistungen, dass Severus abermals dazu übergegangen war, großzügiges Nachsitzen und Neuschriften zu verordnen; die Quidditch-Auswahlspiele hielten alle flugbegeisterten Schüler und ihre Lehrer gleichermaßen auf Trab und das Wetter wurde so schottisch-ungemütlich, dass Severus sich beinahe schon übertrieben auf seinen abschließenden Tee bei Hagrid freute, wenn er Zaubertrankzutaten im verbotenen Wald sammelte.  
  
Der Halbriese war der Einzige, dem seine stoische, grantige und sarkastische Art nichts anzuhaben schein, denn im Vergleich zu seinen Kollegen schwankte er nicht andauernd zwischen Missbilligung wegen seines Unterrichtsstils und Misstrauen, ob er nicht doch vielleicht noch ein böser Magier sein könnte. Er nahm ihn so hin, wie er war und blieb dabei stets sein unangepasstes Selbst.  
  
Eines besonders stürmischen Nachmittages jedoch setzte Hagrid eine zweite Kanne an. „Bleib sitzen.“, befahl er barscher als gewohnt und drückte seinen Kollegen unwirsch auf den übergroßen Stuhl zurück. „Und iss mehr, du bist leichter als die Schüler. Hier, nimm einen Keks.“  
  
Unwirsch warf er einen seiner Felsenkekse nach ihm. „Hagrid, was ist los?“, fragte Severus stirnrunzelnd und fragte sich, ob er aus Versehen ein Tier im Wald verletzt oder wie im letzten Jahr nicht genug Beeren für die Einhörner an den Wichtelrosen hatte hängen lassen.  
  
Mit einem Krachen plumpste der Halbriese, auch wenn er es selbst nie laut aussprach, auf seinen Stuhl und taxierte ihn weiter mit den nicht minder schwarzen, aber käferartigen Augen. „Hör zu, Snape. Ich weiß, du bist eigen, was deinen Unterricht angeht und ja, ich weiß auch, dass es das wohl gefährlichste Fach hier ist. Und ich weiß, dass du Kinder nicht besonders magst.“  
  
Entnervt schlug Severus sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Hör auf zu reden, Hagrid. Es geht um Potter, richtig?“, fragte er.  
  
„Was hat er dir getan? Der arme Junge ist felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass du ihn hasst und extra schlecht behandelst.“, empörte sich Hagrid, offenkundig sauer, dass Severus sehr genau wusste, worum es ging.  
  
„Falsch. Ich behandle ihn genauso streng wie alle anderen Schüler auch.“, entgegnete Severus und ignorierte Hagrids Hüsteln, das verdächtig nach „Malfoy“ klang.  
  
„Es ist nicht mein Problem, wenn der Junge nicht zuhört und sich seine Bücher nicht anschaut.“, erwiderte er kalt. „Harry und Ron haben mir erzählt, dass er als einziger bei deiner kleinen Willkommensrede Notizen gemacht hat. Himmel, er hat sie mir sogar als Beweis mitgebracht.“, fuhr Hagrid ihn an, winkte dann aber ab.  
  
„Ich weiß, ich habe dir nichts zu sagen und wenn, dann würdest du sowieso nicht auf mich hören. Dennoch möchte ich hoffen, dass du deine Wut auf seine Eltern und deren Freunde nicht an dem Jungen auslässt. Er wusste, bis ich bei ihm war, nicht einmal, dass er ein Zauberer ist, geschweige denn warum Lily und James tot sind!“ Ein trompetengleiches Tröten kündigte einen von Hagrids unvorhersehbaren Tränenausbrüchen an.  
  
Severus war um diese, wenngleich dramatische Reaktion dankbar und versteckte seine schmerzhaft zur Faust geballten Hände schnell unter seinem Mantel. Was hatte Hagrid gesagt? Der Junge war so ignorant, dass er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war? Für einen Moment fragte sich Severus, ob er wirklich überrascht sein sollte, als Hagrid ihn unsanft aus seinen Gedanken in die Realität zurückholte.  
  
„Hat in einem Schrank leben müssen! Wollten ihn nicht gehen lassen, seine Tante und sein Onkel. Nur schlabbrige und abgetragene Kleider am Leib und ein Cousin, der aussieht, als wenn er sein Leben lang Harrys Portionen mitgefressen hätte. Nie Geschenke bekommen und das Schwein futtert dem Burschen auch noch seine erste Torte weg.“ Erschrocken verstummte der Wutanfall und Schamesröte stieg dem Halbriesen ins Gesicht. Severus wollte gar nicht wissen, zu welcher Idiotie er sich schon wieder hatte hinreißen lassen.  
  
In seinen Ohren klingelte es. Das klang so gar nicht nach dem, was er sich unter Potters Leben vor Hogwarts vorgestellt hatte und hörte sich auch nicht nach dem an, was Albus ihm damals gesagt hatte. „Bei einem Autounfall gestorben, Lily und James! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Die haben ihm gesagt, seine Eltern wären betrunken bei einem Autounfall gestorben!!!“  
  
Severus richtete sich abrupt auf und starrte Hagrid mit einer steinharten Grimasse aus kalter Wut an. „Seine Tante und sein Onkel… Bist du sicher? Ich dachte, die Verbliebenen aus Potters Familie wären so stolz auf ihren Abkömmling.“  
  
„Nicht die Potters, Snape! Die Dursleys… die Frau ist glaube ich-“ „Petunia.“, entfuhr es Severus und er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Tut mir leid, Hagrid, ich muss los.“, rief er im Hinausgehen noch und versprach hastig, das Gespräch nur zu verschieben.  
  
++++++  
  
„ALBUS, wir müssen reden!“, polterte er bereits auf der Wendeltreppe zum Büro des Schulleiters und hörte das pikierte Zischen der Wandporträts durch die Tür hindurch, die er krachend aufstieß, nur um in die Gesichter seines Arbeitgebers und seiner Hauslehrerkollegen zu schauen.  
  
Albus grinste ihn über seine Halbmondbrille an, während Minerva nur die Lippen schürzte. Über die Jahre hinweg waren sie zwar überein gekommen, erfreuten sich bisweilen an der scharfen Zunge des jeweils anderen, doch ein bitterer Nachgeschmack aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit konnte oder wollte nicht verschwinden.  
  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Junge? Wir haben ohnehin auf dich gewartet.“, sagte Albus vergnügter als es für Severus‘ Gemüt notwendig war. Es war Zufall oder Glück, dass sie nicht alleine waren.  
  
„Was verschafft uns denn die unangekündigte Ehre?“, fragte er stattdessen mühsam beherrscht. „Nur ein allgemeiner Austausch über die Erstklässler.“, quiekte Filius und strahlte ihn von unten an. Wie immer hatte er das Glück, dass seine Schüler weder zu halsbrecherischen Aktionen neigten, noch sich in Verschlagenheit übertrumpfen wollten oder es ihnen schlichtweg an Charisma mangelte.  
  
Innerlich stöhnte Severus auf. Geplänkel über Elfjährige war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Nach gefühlten Stunden hatte man sich darauf verständigt, dass die meisten Erstklässler neben den üblichen Kindereien keinerlei Probleme bereiten dürften und das Kollegium sich getrost um den Schutz des Stein der Weisen kümmern konnten.  
  
Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermine Granger, Neville Longbottom und Benjamin Rosenberg standen zu Niemandes Überraschung im Zentrum der Unterhaltung. Severus, über Potters Aufnahme ins Quidditch-Team noch immer mehr als entgeistert, ignorierte den überschwänglichen Lobgesang auf den Jungen und hörte dem Lamentieren über Longbottoms Startschwierigkeiten in jedem Fach außer Kräuterkunde tonlos zu.  
  
In seinen Augen war es unbegreiflich, dass Albus in beiden Fällen nicht vorzeitig eingeschritten war. Draco Malfoy entpuppte sich in offenbar jedem Unterricht als herausfordernd, wie Pomona es dezent umbeschrieb, und er fürchtete, dass er mit dem blonden Nachwuchs-Aristokraten in den kommenden Jahren noch alle Hände voll zu tun haben würde.  
  
„Was ist mit dem Rosenberg-Jungen? Von seiner losen Zunge abgesehen darf ich bekennen, dass der Junge in meinem Fach erstaunlich talentiert ist und sich generell sehr gut auszudrücken und zu benehmen weiß.“, fragte Severus gedehnt. „Seine auffällig guten Leistungen sind nicht das Auffällige, Severus.“, sagte Albus nachdenklich. „Er ist ein Naturtalent.“, kam es von Minerva und Filius im Chor.  
  
„Aber er hat Schwierigkeiten, Anschluss zu finden.“, sagte Pomona etwas bekümmert. „In Hufflepuff?!“, fragte Severus perplex. Das Leben in diesem Schloss wurde wahrlich nicht langweilig. „Verzeiht mir, aber ist das nicht eine Angelegenheit zwischen Hauslehrer und dem Haus?“, sagte er leise. „  
  
Das wäre es, wenn sich nicht Schüler aller Häuser darauf verständigt hätten, den Jungen anzugehen, ganz ähnlich wie es Miss Granger widerfährt. Ich erwarte von euch allen, dass ihr mit euren Häusern sprecht.“, sagte Albus und blickte dabei jeden streng an. „Hermine Granger und Benjamin Rosenberg haben unglaublich großes Potential und sind zugleich neu in unserer Welt. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie ihre Magie und unseren Umgang mit ihnen als etwas Negatives wahrnehmen.“ Severus wusste, was Albus eigentlich sagen wollte. Mit Blick auf Quirinus‘ Verhaltensänderung und dem Eintreten Potters in die magische Welt war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich andere Kräfte wieder versuchen würden, zu bündeln und Talente um sich zu scharren. Er schauderte.  
  
„Severus, ich glaube, du hattest mir noch etwas zu sagen?“, beendete Albus das Treffen und gebot Minerva, ebenfalls noch sitzen zu bleiben. Kaum, dass die Tür zur Wendeltreppe ins Schloss gefallen war, sprudelte das Gespräch mit Hagrid nur so aus ihm heraus. Nachdem er geendet hatte und sich keuchend an einer Stuhllehne festhielt, zersprangen neben ihm mit einem Male nicht wenige von Albus‘ kleinen Geräten und Instrumenten mit lautem Klirren.  
  
„Ich habe es dir gesagt, ich habe dich gewarnt, Albus!“, tobte Minerva und drängte den graubärtigen Mann in eine Ecke. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass das die schrecklichste Art von Muggeln ist, die-“ „Ich weiß.“, entgegnete Albus knapp, vermied es aber, Minerva oder Severus in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
„Du weißt. Und damit ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du sicher, dass nach dem, was geschehen ist, zusätzliche Traumata notwendig sind?“, übernahm Severus. „Albus, wir hatten einen Deal!“  
  
„An den ich mich bislang auch halte, mein Junge.“, sagte Albus kalt. „Wenn auch nur ein Bruchteil dessen geschieht, was möglich ist, dann ist es das Beste, wenn Harry so früh wie möglich ein dickes Fell bekommt. Außerdem gibt es nichts in unserer Welt, das den Blutschutz seiner Mutter ersetzen könnte.“  
  
Sowohl Severus und Minerva verschlug es daraufhin die Sprache. Was nutzte der Schutz seiner Mutter, wenn deren Schwester in der Lage war, den Jungen ganz ohne Magie zu Grunde zu richten? Und weshalb konnte sich ein Albus Dumbledore nicht an die Kreation eines neuen Schutzes machen? Er war immerhin der mächtigste Zauberer der Gegenwart.  
  
„Das ist alles, was du zu sagen hast?“, fragte sie entsetzt, als erkannte sie ihren langjährigen Mentor und Freund nicht mehr, der bloß nickte und sich abwandte. Kopfschüttelnd stürmte sie aus dem Büro, Severus dicht auf ihren Fersen.  
  
„Severus, behalte Quirrell im Auge.“ Er blieb stehen und starrte ihn mit einem Blick an, der Albus verriet, dass der Mann wieder einmal dutzende Jahre Elend in einem Augenblick durchlebte. „Severus, du weißt, dass-“  
  
„…dass er nur ein weiterer Junge für dich ist, Albus. Schon gut.“, unterbrach er ihn und schloss die Tür, ohne sich einmal umzusehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen - im nächsten Kapitel ("Halloween") treffen Severus, Rosenberg und Potter erstmals aufeinander :)


	4. Halloween

Die riesigen Kürbisse schwebten wie jedes Jahr in der großen Halle und dem Lärm der Schüler nach hätte es bereits Weihnachten sein können. Severus hatte überlegt, das Frühstück und alle weiteren Mahlzeiten bis zum Festessen in seinen privaten Räumen einzunehmen, doch für viele seiner Schüler waren Feiertage wie dieser ein willkommener Anlass, ohne Unterlass irgendwelche Dummheiten auszuhecken.  
  
Entsprechend missmutig nahm er seinen French Toast zwischen Hagrid und Quirinus ein und starrte lauernd auf die vier Haustische hinunter. Nicht, dass auch nur einer seiner Sitznachbarn seine Körpersprache verstanden hätte, nein, im Wechsel durfte er sich nun Hagrids Erinnerungen an die Nacht von Harry Potters Überleben anhören oder gestammelte Überlegungen von Quirinus, ob zum Feiertag besondere Vorkehrungen gegen Vampire getroffen werden sollten.  
  
Es war für ihn eine unvorstellbare Pein, diesen Tag seit zehn Jahren überhaupt mitzuerleben. Albus‘ verständnisvolles Nicken erreichte ihn schon nicht mehr, als er durch die Halle in Richtung Kerker schritt und verdächtige Gesprächsfetzen aufschnappte.  
  
„Wenn niemand seinen Vater kennt, ist er ein Bastard.“ „Ist das nicht ein Schimpfwort?“ „Nicht, wenn es stimmt.“ „Oder er ist ein Hurensohn. Wäre auch möglich. Blöde Muggel.“ Abrupt blieb Severus stehen und drehte sich schwungvoll zur Quelle der Unterhaltung um.  
  
„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw, Lloyd und weitere zehn für Hufflepuff, Diggory. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht erklären muss, weshalb.“, sagte er kalt und warf Marcus Flint, Quidditch-Kapitän und Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins einen warnenden Blick zu.  
  
„Aber Sir, Cedric hat nur gefragt, ob der Ausdruck nicht ein Schimpfwort ist. Flint hat-“ „sich für heute Abend Nachsitzen eingehandelt. Unmittelbar nach dem Festessen.“, beendete Severus den Satz in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.  
  
Murrend zogen die gescholtenen Schüler samt er sich angesammelten Menschentraube aus unterschiedlichen Häusern und Jahrgängen ab. Flint hatte bei der Ankündigung seines Nachsitzens empört das Gesicht verzogen.  
  
Es musste das erste Mal seit Jahren sein, dass er einen seiner Schüler nachsitzen ließ, überlegte Severus und warf am Fuße der Treppe einen schnellen Blick auf einen für diesen besonderen Tag zu vergnügt aussehenden Potter Junior, der gerade mit seinem neuen Busenfreund Weasley Nr. 6 die Große Halle verließ.  
  
Quirinus fehlte beim Festessen, ebenso wie das Granger-Mädchen aus Gryffindor und der Rosenberg-Junge aus Hufflepuff. Dem strafenden Blick von Weasley Nr. 3 in Richtung Weasley Nr. 6 nach zu urteilen, konnte er sich zumindest eine der Abwesenheiten zusammenreimen.  
  
Potter begutachtete das Festmahl immerhin mit einiger Begeisterung, stocherte schließlich aber nur lustlos auf seinem Teller herum. Vielleicht war seinem übergroßen Kopf, in dem sich leider nur mäßig viel Talent befand, zwischenzeitlich auch aufgefallen, dass seine Eltern vor zehn Jahren ihr Leben zu seinem Schutz verloren hatten.  
  
Gerade als das Dessert zum zweiten Mal aufgefüllt wurde und er überlegte, wie er Flint auf die morgendliche Konstellation und das Gesprächsthema am geschicktesten ansprechen sollte, wurde die große Flügeltür am anderen Ende der Halle aufgestoßen und ein panischer Quirinus stürzte herein.  
  
„Troooooolll! Im Kerker! Troooooolll!“, schrie er über den Lärm der ganzen Halle hinweg und sackte mitten im Gang ohnmächtig zusammen. Tumultartig warfen die Schüler ihr Besteck weg, stießen die Bänke um und flüchteten zur Flügeltür, bis Albus endlich zur Ordnung rief und die Halle von den Vertrauensschülern einigermaßen geordnet evakuiert wurde.  
  
Gerade als Severus seinem Arbeitgeber vorschlagen wollte, die Schüler doch nicht durch ein Schloss mit einem Troll laufen zu lassen, - immerhin befanden sich die Räumlichkeiten seines Hauses im besagten Kerker - musste er zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass der vorhin noch ohnmächtige Quirinus nicht mehr im Gang lag und auch nicht um den Lehrertisch versammelt war. Ein schrecklicher Verdacht kam in ihm auf.  
  
Grob stieß er Minerva beiseite und raunte Albus Quirinus‘ Verschwinden ins Ohr, ehe er auch schon durch die Hintertür huschte. Es mochte ihm niemand ansehen, aber Severus war trotz seines ausgemergelten Körpers erstaunlich schnell und ausdauernd, sodass er nur Momente später vor der nicht mehr verschlossenen Pforte zum verbotenen Korridor im dritten Stock stand.  
  
Auf die Tür zurasend, hinter der sich Hagrids Ungetüm namens Fluffy verbarg, setzte sein Herzschlag kurz aus, als er eine singende Jungenstimme vernahm. Sich selbst mit einem Desillusionierungszauber tarnend, öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt breit und blickte in die drei schlafenden Schnauzen des Monsters, hinter dem der vor Schreck erstarrte Körper Benjamin Rosenbergs stand.  
  
Der Junge konnte gut singen, so gut offenbar, dass das Monster darüber einschlief, doch sollte auch nur einer der drei Köpfe wach werden, säße der Junge in einer tödlichen Falle. Selbst bei einer kurzen Atempause ertönte bereits ein Knurren.  
  
Severus zeigte sich und gebot dem Jungen mit einer Geste, weiter zu singen, während er langsam auf ihn zuging und erst knapp vor einem der Gesichter stehen blieb. „Hör nicht auf, Bursche.“, flüsterte er leise und bemühte sich, nicht zu hart zu klingen.  
  
„Ich zaubere einen Federleichtzauber auf dich und dann lasse ich dich zu mir schweben und wir verschwinden von hier. Hast du verstanden?“ Rosenberg, der gerade ein Muggel-Kirchenlied sang, nickte ihm mit aufgerissenen Augen zu. Konzentriert und stumm wandte Severus die Zauber an, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Flüstern die Tiefe des Schlafes nicht negativ beeinflusst hatte.  
  
In dem Moment, als er den Jungen in seinen Armen hielt und am Boden absetze, geschah es.  
  
Überwältigt, aus der misslichen Situation gerettet zu sein, unterbrach Rosenberg seinen Gesang und setzte zu einem Dankeschön an. Zeitgleich mit dem Bellen hinter ihnen stieß Severus den Jungen nur noch zur Tür, ehe ein reißender Schmerz seine Wade durchfuhr.  
  
Das Biest schlief defininitv nicht mehr. Wenn seine Überlebensinstinkte nicht prompt eingesetzt hätten und der dreiköpfige Hund glücklicherweise noch nicht ganz wach gewesen wäre, wäre dies sein Ende gewesen. Mehrere Schockzauber auf die Schnauzen und Augen gaben schließlich sein Bein und den Weg zur Tür frei, die er augenblicklich mit drei Zaubern verschloss. Erleichtert lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bis das Wimmern neben ihm die Anwesenheit des Hufflepuffs verriet.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid, Sir.“, weinte der Junge hysterisch durch einen Tränenschleier hindurch und schnappte nach Luft. Krämpfe schüttelten den hochgewachsenen, hageren Körper und Severus wusste bei allem Unmut und Schmerz in seinem Bein, dass es nichts bringen würde, den Jungen jetzt in seiner gewohnten Art zurechtzuweisen.  
  
„Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du dort drin hättest sterben können!“, stieß er durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne hervor. „Danke, dass sie mich gefunden haben. Ich wollte da eigentlich gar nicht hin.“, heulte der Junge auf und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
  
„Das will ich für dich hoffen, Rosenberg. Wir gehen jetzt zu deiner Hauslehrerin, besser zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie kümmert sich um den Rest.“ Der Satz schien den Jungen allerdings nicht im Geringsten zum Gehen zu bewegen.  
  
„Ich muss gehen?“, fragte er mit schlagartiger Nüchternheit, hinter der Severus einen winzigen Funken Hoffnung herauszuhören vermochte. „Das wird sich zeigen.“, antwortete er knapp und zog die Luft scharf ein, als er sein rechtes Bein belasten wollte. Rosenberg keuchte auf.  
  
„Sie wurden gebissen! Ich habe Sie verletzt! Es tut mir so leid, Professor!“, jammerte er von Neuem los. „Warten Sie, stützen Sie sich auf mir ab!“, setzte er nach und stand auch schon neben Severus. Dieser wiederum hätte sein Bein eigentlich schienen wollen, doch die Aussicht auf Hilfestellung schien Rosenberg zumindest etwas zu beruhigen.  
  
Hinzu kam, dass die Schüler in ihren Schlafsälen und Gemeinschaftsräumen waren und ihn in diesem Zustand niemand außer einem Hufflepuff-Erstklässler, der darüber sicherlich schweigen würde, zu Gesicht bekäme. Entschleunigt verließen beide den verbotenen Korridor und gingen über den dritten Stock zu einem weiteren Flur, an dessen Ende eine Treppe den kürzesten Weg zum Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum wies.  
  
„Danke, dass Sie da waren, Sir.“, flüsterte Rosenberg deutlich ruhiger. „Schon gut, Junge. Das ist mein Job.“, brummte Severus unwirsch. „Ich darf aber erwarten, dass du mir erzählst, weshalb du dort überhaupt gewesen bist.“  
  
Der Junge wurde rot. „Das wollen Sie glaube ich gar nicht wissen. Es kommt nicht mehr vor, versprochen.“ Severus‘ Temperament flammte jäh auf, doch ehe er zu seiner angemessenen Antwort ansetzen konnte, schlug ihm ein beißender, widerlicher Gestank in die Nase, der aus dem Mädchenklo kurz vor ihnen strömte.  
  
„Was zum… du bleibst hier stehen!“, befahl er und humpelte durch die malträtierte Holztür. Auf dem Boden des völlig zerstörten Klos lag ein ausgewachsener und augenscheinlich bewusstloser Bergtroll und um ihn herum standen…  
  
„Potter, Weasley!“, schrie Severus wutentbrannt und sein schmerzendes Bein war für den Augenblick vergessen. „Was fällt Ihnen ein?“, keifte eine Frauenstimme hinter ihm. Minerva und Quirinus waren just im Moment hinzugestoßen. Genussvoll lauschte Severus der Standpauke der alten Hexe, vor allem, als sie die buchschlaue und verweint aussehende Miss Granger für ihr Verhalten rügte.  
  
Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass das verkopfte Kind allen Ernstes allein Jagd auf den Troll gemacht hatte, aber dem Blickaustausch zwischen Potter, Weasley Nr. 6 und ihr nach schien die Welt für sie wieder in Ordnung zu sein.  
  
Zu spät bemerkte Severus Potters wandernde Augen hin zu seinem Bein, unter dem sich ein kleiner Blutsee angesammelt hatte. Wütend schlug er den Mantel um und schritt aus dem Mädchenklo hinaus zu dem anderen Ausreißer.  
  
„Es scheint, als sei der Troll erledigt. Ich erwarte, dass du umgehend zu deiner Hauslehrerin gehst und ihr von deiner Missetat berichtest. Glaub mir, ich finde heraus, wenn du etwas beschönigst oder weglässt.“, zischte er streng. Rosenberg, dessen Augen nicht minder verweint als Grangers aussahen, nickte.  
  
„Ich kann Ihnen nicht genug danken. Wenn ich für meinen Fehler eine Strafarbeit machen soll, wissen Sie ja, wo Sie mich finden. Tut mir ehrlich leid wegen Ihres Beins.“, murmelte er und huschte davon. Severus sah ihm einen Moment lang nach, ehe er in Richtung Krankenflügel humpelte, sich mental auf Poppy Pomfrey vorbereitend.  
  
++++++  
  
„Du hättest sofort zu mir kommen sollen. Ich desinfiziere die Wunde jetzt. Das wird die ganze Nacht lang brennen, Severus. Wann lernst du endlich, besser auf dich aufzupassen?“, keifte die Medi-Hexe unentwegt, als wäre er wie vor elf Jahren halbtot von einem Todesser-Treffen zurückgekehrt.  
  
„Hast du Flint über den Kamin Bescheid gegeben?“, fragte er barsch und ging gar nicht erst auf die Fragerei ein. Die auffliegende Tür zum Krankenflügel rettete ihn vor ihrer nächsten Tirade, auch wenn Albus, Minerva und Pomona vermutlich nicht zum Händchenhalten vorbeigekommen waren.  
  
„Ein Glück, dass du da warst, Severus! Der arme Junge! Was alles hätte- oh mein Gott, dein Bein!“, schrie ihm Pomona sogleich entgegen und bedeckte ihren Mund mit ihren kräftigen Händen. „Besser meins als Rosenbergs.“, gab Severus zurück und begann zu erzählen, ehe Albus oder Minerva auch nur die Chance hatten, den Mund zu öffnen.  
  
Nachdem er geendet und die Damen den Saal verlassen hatten, setze sich Albus neben ihn und pattete in einer unangenehm väterlich-herrischen Art seine Schulter.  
  
„Du bist herausragend gut, Severus.“, stellte er fest. „Der Junge hat noch immer nicht verraten, wie er zu Fluffy kam, aber er war schlau genug, von sich aus Stillschweigen zu versprechen und seinen Mitschülern zu sagen, dass er versehentlich den Gryffindors nachgelaufen wäre.“  
  
„Was ist mit dem Stein? Mit Quirinus? Das war kein Zufall, Albus.“, fragte Severus, der von dem Jungen langsam genug gehört hatte. „Wir treffen uns morgen, um die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu erhöhen. Mache dir mal um ein Zaubertrankrätsel Gedanken und behalte Quirrell weiter im Auge. Und danke nochmals, mein Junge!“ Severus nickte stumm und entkorkte ein Fläschchen Traumlostrunk, noch ehe Albus ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.


	5. Die Augen seiner Mutter

Marcus Flint kam mit grimmigem Gesicht in sein Büro. „Setz dich!“, blaffte Severus den Fünftklässler an, kaum dass die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. „Sie wollten mich heute früh sprechen, Sir?“, presste der Junge hervor und drehte den Kopf zur Seite weg.

„Sieh‘ mich an, wenn wir uns unterhalten.“, sagte Severus kalt, obwohl er genau wusste, dass der Teenager ein blaues Auge verbergen wollte, das ihm womöglich einer der Siebtklässler für das eingehandelte Nachsitzen verpasst hatte. Natürlich. „Wie ich sehe, hat sich Ducroix bereits um deinen Denkzettel gekümmert.“, kommentiert er das Veilchen unbekümmert. „Auch wenn ich solche Maßnahmen in der Regel nicht dulde; es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du dich mit Schülern zweier fremder Häuser absolut unangemessen ausgedrückt hast. Was steckte hinter dem Kaffeekranz? Ist dir nicht klar, dass man dich mit diesen Worten auch hätte offiziell verwarnen können, wenn sagen Professor McGonagall statt meiner euch gehört hätte?“

Marcus Flint, ein stämmiger Fünftklässler mit groben Gesichtszügen schluckte hörbar und starrte nun auf seine Schuhe, offenbar nach den passenden Worten suchend. „Es ging nur um die Erstklässler, Sir.“, murmelte er kleinlaut. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Erstklässler bei Viert-, Fünft- und Sechstklässlern ein solches Interesse hervorrufen.“, höhnte Severus und Flint hob abwehrend die Arme.

„Nicht generell, da haben Sie recht. Draco hat gestern nur gehört, wie das sich Granger-Mädchen erst mit jungen Weasel und Sankt Potter in die Wolle bekommen hat und nachher mit Rosenberg von den Hufflepuffs in der Bibliothek.“ „Das erklärt die Situation immer noch nicht und soweit ich informiert bin, sind weder Granger noch Rosenberg Teil unseres Hauses, Flint.“ Erschrocken sah der Teenager in die blitzenden schwarzen Augen und den zur spöttischen Grimasse verzogenen Mund.

„Also gut, Sir. Das, was Draco in der Bibliothek gehört hat, ist wesentlich. Offenbar haben sich die beiden Schlammblüter-“

„Verwenden Sie dieses Wort nicht! Überlegen Sie, wer zurzeit Schulleiter ist!“

„Sorry, Sir. Offenbar haben die beiden Muggelstämmigen sich über ihre, ähm, Herkunft unterhalten und dabei hat der Rosenberg-Junge wohl gesagt, dass er seinen Vater nicht kennt. Granger muss ihm daraufhin in einer irren Lautstärke erklärt haben, dass ihn das dann per defintionem oder so entweder zum Bastard oder zum Hurensohn macht. Hätte sie wohl irgendwo gelesen. Der Junge hat sich wohl dagegen gewehrt und ist irgendwann beleidigt abgerauscht. Hat nicht einmal alle seine Sachen eingepackt.“

Flint grinste dümmlich, so dümmlich. „Wenn das so ist,“, sagte Severus leise, „dann wirst du Mr Malfoy ausrichten, dass er Rosenbergs Sachen Professor Sprout aushändigt. Im Originalzustand, versteht sich. Noch vor dem Mittagessen. Und was dich betrifft: Ich muss nicht betonen, wie bedauerlich ich es finde, dass der Kindergarten anderer Häuser mein Haus in Misskredit bringt. Welchen Vorteil wolltest du aus einem vaterlosen Kind aus Hufflepuff ziehen, das alle anderen Erstklässler in jedem Fach schlägt und vermutlich im Gegensatz zu dir auch weiß, dass der Ausdruck per definitionem heißt?“

Flint wippte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Ich dachte nur, wenn es stimmt, dann könnten wir vielleicht ein paar Reinblüter aus den anderen Häusern überzeugen, ein Zeichen zu setzen. Dass wir Muggelstämmige aufnehmen, wenn Dumbledore das so wichtig findet, schön und gut, aber müssen es auch noch deren Sozialfälle sein?“

Severus lehnte sich über den Schreibtisch und musterte Flint aufmerksam. Flint hatte keine Chance zu erkennen, wie sehr er den Jungen, seine Eltern und die inzestösen Reinblüter verachtete. Der ganze Quatsch um reines Blut hatte sein Leben und das so vieler anderer zerstört, wenn nicht sogar direkt beendet. Sein Gesicht emotionslos wie immer, lehnte er sich über den Schreibtisch: „So sehr ich deinen Aktionismus schätze, Flint, glaube ich, dass du derartigen Lobbyismus lieber den Erwachsenen überlässt, die sich weniger dumm anstellen. Und ganz allgemein merkst du dir für das nächste Mal vielleicht, dass die Eingangs- und die Große Halle für solche Unterredungen nicht der richtige Ort sind. Dein Aufsatz in Zaubertränke verlängert sich um zehn Zentimeter.“

Flint starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Herrgott, Junge.“, blaffte Severus. „Es schadet dir wirklich nichts und damit wäre dein Nachsitzen auch erledigt. Es sein denn, du möchtest den nächsten Samstag mit Filch verbringen?... Na also, geh jetzt!“ Sein Haus würde ihn irgendwann den letzten Nerv kosten, dessen war er sich sicher.

+++++++++++++++++

Severus, der noch einige Tage nach Halloween mit dem schmerzenden Bein zu kämpfen hatte, rauchte vor Zorn, als er mit Potters ausgeliehener Ausgabe von „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit“ die Treppen zum Lehrerzimmer hinaufhinkte. Was auch immer sich der Junge gedachte hatte, er würde nicht zulassen, dass er Bücher draußen im Hof ramponierte und sei es nur ein ödes Quidditch-Buch.

Am Tag vor dem Eröffnungsspiel der Saison, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, leistete Argus Filch ihm Gesellschaft, während er sich neue Bandagen anlegte. Es hätte an und für sich ein normaler Moment mit dem ebenfalls ruppigen Hausmeister sein können, wenn nicht ein kleiner Jungenkopf mit schwarzem, struppigem Haar und grünen Augen den Kopf durch die Tür stecken musste.

Nachdem er Potter mehr als unsanft wieder rausgeworfen hatte und wusste, dass seine Beinverletzung spätestens jetzt kein Geheimnis mehr sein würde, hastete er so schnell wie möglich dem Jungen hinterher. An einer Gabelung hörte er schließlich die helle, samtige Stimme Potter Juniors und den tieferen, raueren Klang von Benjamin Rosenberg.

„Er humpelt, Benjamin, und sein ganzes Bein ist aufgerissen. Ich weiß, wo er an Halloween war und dass er nicht helfen wollte. Genauso wie er will, dass ich beim Spiel verliere. Er hat immer noch mein Buch!“, flüsterte Potter aufgeregt.

„Was geht es uns an, Harry? Soweit ich weiß, habt ihr bei dem Troll mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt, genauso wie bei Malfoys und deinem angeblichen Duell um Mitternacht. Außerdem, wenn es wirklich ein dreiköpfiger Hund ist, den ihr gesehen habt, dann wäre Professor Snape mehr als dämlich, es mit ihm alleine aufzunehmen. Und was das Buch angeht, du kannst fliegen wie ein Weltmeister und brauchst kein Buch, um etwas aus der Luft zu fangen.“, entgegnete Rosenberg entschieden.

„Du klingst wie Hermine!... Oh, ‘tschuldigung.“

„Schon gut, wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Sie ist eben ein wenig, ähm, rational und merkt nicht, dass Menschen nicht wie Bücher sind und auch Gefühle haben.“ Potter unterdrückte ein Schnauben.

„Jaaah.“, sagte er gedehnt und kicherte hörbar. „An Halloween hatte sie mir, bevor wir uns gestritten haben, lang und breit die Geschichte erzählt, wie meine Eltern _genau_ gestorben sind. Als wenn sie dabei gewesen wäre.“ Rosenberg kicherte nun ebenfalls, ehe er sich plötzlich räusperte. „Macht dir das nichts aus?“, fragte er leise.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich vermisse sie schon, auch wenn ich mich an nicht viel erinnern kann, außer an grünes Licht. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie sie aussehen.“

„Ja, ist komisch, wenn man nicht weiß, wer seine Eltern sind oder waren.“

„Du weißt auch nicht, ich meine…“, begann Potter.

„...Wie Dad aussieht oder wer ist oder ob er noch lebt?", ergänzte Rosenberg. "Nein. Mum sagt nur manchmal, weil ich nur ihre Augen habe, dass alles andere wohl von ihm kommen muss.“

„Alle sagen mir immer, dass ich auch Mums Augen habe.“, sagte Potter und klang erfreut über die Gemeinsamkeit. „Und wohl das Quidditch-Talent von deinem Dad.“, gab Rosenberg zurück.

„Das sehen wir morgen. Ich hätte trotzdem so gerne das Buch zurück.“, seufzte Potter und verabschiedete sich mit einer unvorhersehbaren Umarmung.

Sobald Rosenberg außer Sichtweite war, humpelte Severus dem Jungen, der lebte, so schnell wie möglich nach, holte ihn aber erst im Korridor vor dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ein. „Potter!“, rief er streng, was den schmächtigen Jungen zusammenfahren ließ.

„Sir, es tut mir leid, ich-“

„Hier ist dein Buch. Wir wollen ja schließlich nicht, dass der Retter unserer Welt sich morgen das Genick bricht. Und wenn du schon einmal ein Buch in der Hand hältst, sollte man es vielleicht auch besser dort lassen.“, sagte Severus geschmeidig und pfefferte ihm den Schinken in die Arme.

Vollkommen verdattert bedankte sich der Junge, bis Severus ihn noch einmal zu sich rief. „Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, wenn du dich in Korridoren unterhältst, Potter. Man könnte glaube, du mischst dich in Dinge ein, die nicht deine Sorgen sind. Fürs Erste sollten der Rennbesen und Schulstoff deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit genießen. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor.“


	6. Akrobat der Lüfte

Die große Halle vibrierte vor freudiger Erregung, Adrenalin und Sportsgeist. Wie eine Horde aufgescheuchter Tiere rannten sich die Schüler beinahe gegenseitig über den Haufen, um in letzter Minute noch diverse Plakate fertigzustellen, Tröten und Schals in rot-gold zu besorgen oder sich die Taschen mit allerlei Süßigkeiten vollzustopfen.  
  
Severus hatte seine Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum bereits getroffen und auf das Spiel eingestimmt, wissend, dass keines der nicht spielenden Häuser auch nur geringste Sympathien für das grün-silberne Team hegen würde. Die normalen Animositäten untereinander spielten keine Rolle mehr, wenn es um Quidditch ging. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor hatten sich vor Jahren schon stillschweigend darauf geeinigt, dass es im Grunde egal war, wer von ihnen den Pokal gewann, solange der Siegeszug Slytherins irgendwann ein Ende fände.  
  
Potter stocherte sichtlich verstimmt auf seinem Teller rum, während Draco schmollend einen Toast verdrückte. Der Junge konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, weshalb er nicht selbstverständlich ins Team aufgenommen wurde. Glücklicherweise hatten Rolandas Benotungen aus den Flugstunden Severus vor unangenehmen Gesprächen mit Malfoy Senior bewahrt. Was konnte er auch dafür, wenn der Junge acht Jahre lang die falsche Technik verwendet hatte?  
  
Auf Albus‘ Bitte hin nahm er schließlich in der Lehrerbox statt in den Rängen seines Hauses Platz. Das Spiel war noch keine dreißig Minuten im Gange, als Potters Besen, der bislang wie ein Adler über das schnelle und heftige Spieltreiben geglitten war, abrupte und verzerrte Bewegungen machte. Zunächst schien niemand den bockenden Nimbus 2000 zu bemerken, doch schon bald konnte Severus Hagrid über das Spielfeld hinweg poltern hören und die Fäuste schütteln sehen. Minerva, die neben ihm saß, war außer sich und von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen. Mehr als in Schockstarre dem immer wilder zuckenden Besen zusehen tat sie jedoch nicht.  
  
Severus war nicht weniger außer sich. Wer auch immer Potters Besen verhext hatte, musste irgendwo in den Zuschauerreihen versteckt sein und den Bewegungen des Nimbus nach hatte er keine Zeit mehr, den Übeltäter ausfindig zu machen. In Windeseile waren seine Augen starr auf Potter gerichtet, ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln, und leise murmelte er unablässig Gegenflüche, Erstarrungszauber und vorsorglich auch eine Abfederung, sollte der Junge aus dreißig Meters Höhe fallen.  
  
Ein lautes Aufkeuchen ging durch die Ränge, als der Besen den Jungen nach einem Beinahe-Salto tatsächlich abwarf und Potter dessen Stiel mit nur einer Hand noch geradeso umklammerte. Severus beschwor die Zauber mit steigender Intensität, seine Magie füllte jede Zelle seines Körpers aus. So sehr, dass selbst Minerva, die sich erschrocken an ihn geklammert hatte, von dem elektrisiert wirkenden Widerstand zurückgestoßen wurde.  
  
Mit einem Mal glühte sein verletztes Bein regelrecht heiß auf, vermutlich weil der Biss noch nicht ganz verheilt war, doch er konnte, nein, er durfte sich davon jetzt nicht ablenken lassen. Auch weshalb Albus ausgerechnet heute nach London aufgebrochen war, würde erst später geklärt werden. „Feuer! Severus, Sie stehen in Flammen!“, quiekte Sybille ihm ins Ohr, was er in seiner Konzentration nur gedämpft wahrnahm. Ein kräftiger Ruck, ein Schlag auf seinen Kopf und ein Reißen an seinen Schultern unterbrachen schließlich seinen Fokus.  
  
„Ich will ihm helfen!“, schrie Severus Minerva an. „Du stehst in Flammen, Mann!“, brüllte sie zurück und stieß ihn hektisch von sich, wobei Severus mit den Armen um sich schlug, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Minervas Stimme klang kilometerweit entfernt und dennoch so nah, als das heiße Gefühl an seinem Bein plötzlich auch den Oberschenkel erreichte. Mit einem Mal fühlte er einen unsäglichen Schmerz, als wenn ihn zehn Cruciatus-Flüche punktuell getroffen hätten.  
  
Filius‘ Aguamenti löschte seinen brennenden Umhang, der erst jetzt zu seinem Bewusstsein vordrang. Während Poppy seine zum Glück nur oberflächliche Brandwunde in der Box noch versorgte, starrte Severus fassungslos auf Potter Junior, dessen Besen sich wieder beruhigt hatte und der nur im Sturzflug durch das gesamte Spielfeld hechtete.  
  
Troyes, der Slytherin-Sucher, hatte offenbar den Schnatz gesehen. Mühelos wich der Knirps heranfliegenden Klatschern und Spielern aus und Severus musste neidvoll anerkennen, dass er wirklich ein Naturtalent war. Allerdings registrierte er nur noch peripher, wie sein Team verlor und wie Flint von Rolanda zum Nachsitzen verdonnert wurde, weil er anfechten wollte, dass ein Schnatz zu fangen und nicht zu schlucken sei.  
  
Seine Gedanken und seine Aufmerksamkeit kreisten einzig und allein um den offensichtlich verfluchten Besen und den Urheber des Anschlags. Es konnte kein Schüler sein, Hagrid schon dreimal nicht und alle übrigen Erwachsenen befanden sich in derselben Box, wie er feststellte. Geradeso konnte Severus noch einen Blick auf Quirinus erhaschen, der sich aufgrund des ganzen Feuer-Spektakels schnell entschuldigt hatte und im Weggehen den lächerlichen Turban geraderückte. Seit wann hatte der Mann Schuppenflechte im Nacken?  
  
Doch als Severus ihm nachsetzte, aufgehalten natürlich von Minerva und Filius, war sein Kollege bereits nirgends mehr zu sehen. Brütend, geradezu vor Zorn über die Ungereimtheiten und Unklarheiten kochend, verbrachte er die restliche Zeit in seinem Labor und braute, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Dass das Glück mit Potter war, konnte und durfte für die kommenden Jahre nicht das alleinige Fundament sein.  
  
++++++  
  
„Ich sage es euch, er hat den Besen verflucht! Als dann Trubel in der Box ausbrach und er sich nicht mehr auf ihn konzentrieren konnte, hat sich Harry Besen wieder beruhigt.“, echauffierte sich Weasley Nr. 6 in Front seiner Brüder und Rosenberg, der von Weasley Nr. 3 am Ärmel gehalten wurde.  
  
„George, ich glaube, wir haben unserem Bruder zu viel Blödsinn erzählt. Nicht einmal er wäre so böse, ich meine, es wäre doch einfacher, wenn er einfach beim Brauen vergiftet würde oder so – AUTSCH!“, schrie einer der Zwillinge, als Weasley Nr. 3 dessen Ohr mit seiner freien Hand packte.  
  
„Außerdem war McGonagall neben ihm und glaub mir, so wie der fast kopflose Nick sagt, hat selbst der alte Snape Angst vor ihrem Zorn.“, sagte der andere Zwilling vergnügt. „Im Ernst Ron, nur weil wir gesagt haben, dass die Auswahlzeremonie aus einem Ringkampf mit einem Troll besteht und an Halloween dann wirklich einer im Schloss auftaucht…“  
  
Severus hatte genug gehört und trat aus dem Schatten einer Korridor-Nische hervor. „Guten Tag, die Herren. Würdet ihr mir bitte verraten, was es mit dem kleinen Familientreffen auf sich hat und weshalb ihr jetzt schon Hufflepuff-Schüler umherzerrt?“, sagte er bedrohlich leise und musterte die recht ausdruckslosen Gesichter mit den gleichen braunen Augen, die auch ohne Legilimentik verrieten, dass er sie erwischt hatte.  
  
„Dieser Junge hier hat in der verbotenen Abteilung herumgestöbert, Sir.“, brauste Weasley Nr. 3 auf. „Dann wird sein Haus hiermit 5 Punkte verlieren und du wirst seinen Arm loslassen, ehe ich dir dafür welche abziehe, Weasley.“, zischte Severus giftig und fragte sich, ob es wohl eine unter den Tisch gekehrte Gryffindor-Tugend war, andere in der Überzahl einzuschüchtern. Empört öffnete der Vertrauensschüler und Nervensäge in Personalunion den Mund, doch ein kräftiger Tritt seines kleinsten Bruders hinderte ihn am Widerwort, sehr zu Severus‘ Bedauern.  
  
Rosenberg stolperte etwas eingeschüchtert in seine Richtung und blieb neben ihm stehen. „Und was dich angeht, Weasley Nr. 6, tätest du ebenso wie deine beiden Brüder hier und dein berühmter bebrillter Busenfreund gut daran, auch etwas mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Eure Leistungen sind mehr als ausbaufähig. Ich frage mich, was eure Mutter wohl dazu sagen würde?“, giftete er und wandte sich mit einem warnenden Blick ab.  
  
Das Quidditch-Spiel lag Wochen zurück und Weihnachten stand kurz bevor. So ertappt wie Weasley Nr. 6 geguckt hatte, musste die Bande Gryffindors etwas im Schilde führen. Wenn sie sich noch immer mit dem verhexten Besen beschäftigten und Pseudo-Detektive spielten, wollte er am liebsten nicht was, was dabei herumkäme, würde er ihnen nicht einen Riegel vorschieben.  
  
Quirinus, den Albus ebenfalls verdächtigte, hatte sich seitdem äußerst bedeckt gehalten, wirkte noch in sich gekehrter als sonst. Die abrupte defensive Haltung war dabei nur ein weiteres Indiz für Severus. Doch die Schüler konnten unmöglich davon wissen.  
  
Severus stand bereits vor seiner Bürotür, als ihm auffiel, dass Rosenberg ihm den ganzen Weg hinunter gefolgt war.  
  
++++++  
  
„Möchtest du nicht lieber an deinen Schulaufgaben arbeiten?“, fragte er ungehalten. „Sir, Sie bestrafen mich nicht?“, fragte der Junge verdutzt und die eisblauen Augen tanzten unruhig in seinem Gesicht. „Du warst in der verbotenen Abteilung? Weshalb?“, wollte er wissen. Je nach dem, was der helle Kopf ihm als Antwort präsentierte, war er durchaus geneigt, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk namens „Laufen lassen“ zu machen.  
  
„Ich wollte nach Moste Potente Zaubertränke suchen, Sir.“, sagte der Junge und musterte ihn zurück. „Bitte was?“, fuhr er den Jungen an. Das Buch enthielt mehrere komplexe, teilweise genehmigungspflichtige und gar illegale Tränke und Sude, die unter keinen Umständen in die Hände von Schülern, insbesondere Erstklässlern, geraten sollten.  
  
„Ich habe eigentlich überall recht gute Zensuren, außer im Fliegen, und ich würde mich mit manchen Fächern gerne etwas intensiver beschäftigen. Dafür möchte ich aber wissen, welche Möglichkeiten meine Lieblingsfächer bieten und-“ „-Anstelle deine Lehrer direkt zu fragen, treibst du dich ohne Erlaubnis in der verbotenen Abteilung herum. Das macht nochmal fünf Punkte Abzug von Hufflepuff und wiederum fünf Punkte für Ehrgeiz und Ehrlichkeit.“, beendete er den Satz.  
  
Rosenberg, der seinen verdutzten Blick schnell dem Boden zuwandte, nickte stumm. Der Junge war überdurchschnittlich talentiert in Zaubertränke und zeigte auch ein großes Geschick für Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst. „Wenn du wirklich mehr lernen möchtest, sollte der erste Weg der zu dem Fachlehrer sein. Als Erstklässler bist du bei weitem nicht erfahren genug. Weißt du, was dir alles passieren kann? Gerade in der Abteilung, dort stehen mit Flüchen geschützte Bücher, die selbst Siebtklässlern noch Probleme bereiten würden!“, schalt er den Jungen weiter, der mittlerweile zitternd vor ihm stand, die Schultern nach vorne über gebeugt.  
  
Der Blick und das Gebaren des Jungen wiesen im Gegensatz zu den Weasleys nicht auf eine Ausrede oder Lüge hin. Hinzu kam, dass er auch Potter gegenüber dichtgehalten hatte und sich mittlerweile auch gut in seinem Haus und der Schulgemeinschaft zurechtfand – mit Ausnahme seines Hauses, verstand sich. Vielleicht war es einfach Zeit für eine Belohnung, eine nette Geste zu Weihnachten.  
  
„Wenn du möchtest, darfst du mir einmal die Woche beim Vorbereiten der Zutaten für den Unterricht helfen. Montagabend, pünktlich um Sieben. Kommst du spät oder lässt dir irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches zu Schulden kommen, verlierst du dein Privileg und Hufflepuff verliert fünfzig Punkte nachträglich für deinen Ausflug in die verbotene Abteilung. Haben wir einen Deal?“, fragte er plötzlich.  
  
Ihm war bewusst, dass er nicht einmal einigermaßen talentierten Schülern aus seinem eigenen Haus ein solches Angebot gemacht hatte, doch wenn es zusätzlich auch noch half, den Jungen aus dem Einfluss des Goldenen Trios, wie Albus und Minerva Potter, Granger und Weasley Nr. 6 zu halten und seine Talente gleichzeitig zu fördern, sollte es ihm recht sein.  
  
Der blasse Rosenberg hob sein Gesicht. Freudige Röte färbte seine Wangen und die Augen glitzerten wie Eiskristalle. Mit einem Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen pustete er sich eine Strähne seines pechschwarzen Haars aus dem Gesicht und streckte die Hand aus. „Deal, Professor Snape.“, sagte er mit fester Stimme und verabschiedete sich fröhlich. Stirnrunzelnd sah Severus ihm nach.


	7. Weihnachtsstimmung

„Zusatzstunden bei Snape? Nur damit niemand erfährt, wonach wir eigentlich suchen?! Ich fasse es immer noch nicht. Benjamin, du musst der größte Hufflepuff seit Beginn der Aufzeichnungen sein!“, platzte es aus Weasley Nr. 6 heraus, der seine Stimme gerade noch dämpfen konnte, sodass Severus und Minerva lediglich seine wilde Gestikulation sahen und ihnen misstrauische Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
Rosenberg hatte sich eigentlich nur für eine kurze Weile zu den drei Chaoten gesetzt und zuvor unauffällig mit einigen Hufflepuff-Drittklässlern über Heilkräuter diskutiert.  
  
Die Aufnahme des Burschen als Mini-Assistenz hatte in allen vier Häusern für Aufruhr gesorgt und Severus von mehreren erbosten Reinblutfamilien Heuler beschert.  
  
Allen voran hatte Lucius einen Aufwand proben und den Schulrat zu genaueren Regeln über Schüler-Assistenzen animieren wollen, doch Albus‘ Tränendrüse und die Geschichte vom Jungen mit dem unbekannten Vater hatten letztlich gezogen.  
  
Severus versprach Lucius daraufhin wohlwollend, Draco im kommenden Jahr definitiv ins Quidditch-Team aufzunehmen und im Unterricht weitere Zugeständnisse zulasten Potter und Gefolge zu machen.  
  
Der Trubel war auf dem besten Weg, Überhand zu nehmen, doch mit den unmittelbar bevorstehenden Weihnachtsferien bestand noch immer Hoffnung, dass sich die Gemüter und neckenden Kommentare seiner Kollegen rasch beruhigen würden.  
  
Am letzten Montag vor den Ferien standen Rosenberg und er vor magischen Konservierungswassern, um die zwölf prächtigen Tannen und unzähligen Dekorationen im gesamten Schloss auch noch bis weit nach den eigentlichen Feiertagen frisch zu halten.  
  
++++++++  
  
Das Schloss war so gut wie ausgestorben, wie immer blieben nur wenige Schüler über die Ferien vor Ort. Als es neun Uhr schlug und der Junge noch immer keine Anstalten machte, nach Feierabend zu fragen oder, was Severus ihm recht unwirsch angeboten hatte, einfach zu gehen, unterbrach der Professor seine Arbeit.  
  
„Sir?“, fragte Rosenberg neutral, ohne von seinem Schneidebrett aufzublicken.  
  
„Bitte?“, fragte Severus genervt zurück.  
  
„Sie starren mich seit zehn Minuten an und haben aufgehört, die Gänseraupen zu schälen.“  
  
„Ist das so?“, kommentierte er gedehnt.  
  
„Das wissen Sie so gut wie ich.“, entgegnete Rosenberg ruhig und blickte nun auch dauerhaft von seinem Brett auf. Die eisblauen Augen sahen ihn entspannt an, beinahe schon neugierig.  
  
„Möchtest du nicht schon einmal deine Sachen packen und mit deinen Freunden noch ein paar Abende verbringen, ehe es nach Hause geht?“ Weihnachten war die zweitschlimmste Phase eines jeden Jahres auf Hogwarts und Severus hatte fatal unterschätzt, wie sehr ihn die Anwesenheit des Jungen strapazierte.  
  
Rosenberg zuckte bloß mit den Achseln und lächelte. „Mum ist glaube ich nicht so begeistert, aber ich bleibe hier. Von daher keine Eile, außer Sie wünschen, dass ich gehe.“ Severus warf dem Jungen einen strengen Blick zu und richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf. Rosenberg hatte ihm nichts getan, redete er sich fieberhaft ein.  
  
„Ich versichere dir, dass du längst wüsstest, wenn dem so wäre.“ Besser die Anwesenheit des Jungen ertragen als die Kopfschmerzen nach zu vielen Feuerwhiskeys vor dem Kamin, die anstelle auf ihn warteten.  
  
„Dann ist ja gut. Bleiben Sie hier?“  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht, Rosenberg. Andererseits, von einem Hufflepuff hätte ich nichts anderes erwarten sollen.“, höhnte Severus und sein Gegenüber verstummte. Wenn er schon unbedingt bleiben wollte, konnte er auch den Mund halten.  
  
++++++++  
  
Für sich betrachtet war Weihnachten gar nicht mehr so übel, seitdem er kein Kind mehr war. Auf Hogwarts jedoch konnte nichts ohne die Rechnung der Schüler gemacht werden.  
  
Achtlos wurde jede unberührte, reine Schneedecke von den verbliebenen Schülern zertrampelt, Schneebälle verhext und in einem Lärm durch das Schloss gehechtet, als wäre man in einem Kindergarten ohne Erzieher zu Hause.  
  
Severus, dem diese Gedanken auf der Stirn standen, saß bei Hagrid in der Hütte, nachdem die beiden am frühen Morgen die letzten Kränze eingesprüht hatten.  
  
„Hoffe, dass Hedwig gleich ankommt.“, brabbelte der Halbriese munter und überging die eigenbrötlerische Laune seines Kollegen. „Harrys Eule. Habe ein Geschenk für den Jungen. Hat noch nie ein ordentliches Geschenk bekommen, unvorstellbar. Bei den Muggeln kein Wunder… hast du Dumbledore mal darauf angesprochen?“  
  
Severus seufzte und strich sich angestrengt über seinen großen, krummen Nasenrücken. „Nichts zu machen, Hagrid. Abgesehen davon, dass es einen Schutz durch einen Blutzauber dort gibt, der den Bengel schützt, solange er nicht hier ist, ist Albus der Meinung, dass Potter das Aufwachsen fernab unserer Welt gut tut und er sich dort abhärtet.“ Seine Stimme klang rau und bitter und triefte vor Sarkasmus.  
  
„Was bringt einem ein Blutschutz, wenn der Junge dort verhungert oder ihm sonstwas passiert?“, polterte Hagrid los und Severus hob nur abwehrend die Hände. Als wenn er Albus Dumbledore umstimmen könnte.  
  
Potter und seine vorwitzige Nase gingen ihm reichlich auf die Nerven, von der Dreistigkeit einmal abgesehen, dass das Granger-Mädchen ihm regelmäßig die Hausaufgaben machte.  
  
Selbst sein arroganter und vorlauter Herr Vater hatte genug Grips gehabt, seine Ausbildung und zugebenermaßen vorhandenes Talent nicht zu verschleudern. Wenn der Junge doch nur einen Bruchteil seiner Energie in seine Ausbildung stecken würde. Merlin allein konnte ahnen, welche Wege und Herausforderungen noch auf ihn warteten.  
  
Ein trompetenhaftes Schluchzen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Er weiß nicht mal, wie seine Eltern aussehen!“, heulte Hagrid auf und Severus erinnerte sich schmerzhafte and die belauschte Unterhaltung vor einigen Wochen.  
  
„Snape, hör zu, ich weiß, James und du, ihr mochtet euch nie. Aber hast du vielleicht ein paar Fotos von früher, wenigstens von seiner Mum? Ich schreibe die ganze Zeit schon mit Freunden und Klassenkameraden von den beiden und würde ihm gerne ein Album basteln.“  
  
Severus schluckte schwer und antwortete eine Zeit lang nicht. Hagrid hatte auch ihm gegen Ende seines vierten Schuljahres ein Album mit Bildern der Ländereien, versteckten Lichtungen im Wald und Fotos von Lily und ihm oder ihm allein bei Hagrid geschenkt, in dem Wissen, dass Severus‘ sich in Hogwarts mehr zu Hause fühlte als bei seinen Erzeugern in Cokeworth.  
  
Harry Potter war Lily Evans Sohn. Er musste sich irgendwie mit diesem Gedanken arrangieren, den Vater ausblenden und so nickte er stumm und konnte gerade noch so Hagrids bärenartiger Umarmung ausweichen.  
  
Mit der Hand schon an der Türklinke rief Hagrid seinen Namen ein weiteres Mal. „Der Rosenberg-Junge, finde ich gut, dass du ihn unter deine Fittiche nimmst. Feiner Kerl, war auch schon öfters hier.“  
  
„Was willst du mir sagen, Hagrid?“, fragte Severus angespannt. „Der Junge hat Potential und ich wäre ein Dummkopf, wenn ich ihn nicht fördern würde. Es wundert mich, dass Pomona als Hauslehrerin nicht selbst aktiv geworden ist.“  
  
Hagrid sah mit geröteten Wangen auf den Boden. „Sie wollte, aber Benjamin hat den Wunsch geäußert, dass er hoffte, lieber von dir ein Angebot zu bekommen. Hat ihn ziemlich mitgenommen, dass Malfoy und Kumpanen breit getreten haben, dass er seinen Vater nicht kennt. Gibt immer noch Kinder, die Bastard zu ihm sagen. Und dann findet er noch Fluffy und wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann wäre ich Schuld, dass seine arme Mum niemanden mehr…“  
  
„Hagrid, mach halblang. Und das andere ist nicht der Rede wert.“  
  
Als Severus den Weg zum Schloss hinaufging und die eingeschneite Landschaft und den zugefrorenen See betrachtete, tief in Gedanken über die Bedeutung von Weihnachten und Familie versunken, bemerkte er den dunklen Schatten nicht, der ihm im Schutz der Bäume folgte.  
  
++++++++  
  
Die große Halle war paradiesisch geschmückt und versprühte grenzenlose Weihnachtsstimmung, selbst mit den versprengt sitzenden Kindern an den langen Haustischen. Quirinus hatte sich entschuldigt, sodass Severus zwischen Pomona und Hagrid sitzend ein halbwegs angenehmes Weihnachtsfrühstück genießen konnte.  
  
Am Gryffindor-Tisch konnte er Potter, Weasley Nr. 6 und Rosenberg erkennen, die die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und sich angeregt unterhielten.  
  
„Keine Sorge, sie werden schon nichts aushecken.“, meinte Pomona lächelnd, doch auch Hagrid spähte ungewohnt misstrauisch zu den Erstklässlern hinüber.  
  
„Warum ist der Weasley-Junge überhaupt hier geblieben?“, fragte Severus argwöhnisch und so laut, dass sich Minerva abrupt umdrehte und ihn mit einem strengen Blick taxierte.  
  
„Weil Harry Potter nicht zu seinen Verwandten fahren wollte oder durfte und in Pomonas und meinem Haus wahre Freundschaft noch gelebt wird.“, fauchte sie über den halben Tisch hinweg und schob Albus‘ besänftigende Hand beiseite. Severus zuckte bloß mit den Achseln.  
  
++++++++  
  
Nach dem Abendessen, bei dem sich die Elfen abermals selbst übertroffen hatten, wollte er sich eigentlich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey genehmigen und in einem der wenigen Muggel-Bücher lesen, die ihm wirklich etwas bedeuteten, als die Schutz- und Wachzauber in seinem Klassenzimmer anschlugen.  
  
Irritiert griff er zu Zauberstab und Umhang und riss die Verbindungstür mit einer solchen Wucht auf, dass die Eule, die sich offenbar in den Raum verirrt hatte, empört aufschrie. Augenrollend streckte Severus einen Arm nach dem Tier aus, auf dem es vornehm Platz nahm, wenngleich sich seine Krallen fester als erwartet schlossen.  
  
Leise fluchend fummelte er den Brief ab, der am Bein der Schneeeule befestigt war und nickte halbherzig zu seinen Privaträumen, wo auf einem Kaminsims einige Eulensnacks lagerten. Es war das erste Mals seit Langen, dass ihm jemand zu Weihnachten eine Eule schickte.  
  
Lucius und er schenkten sich generell nichts, Narcissa durfte er nichts schenken und unter den Kollegen waren Geschenke ebenfalls unüblich. Inständig hoffte Severus, dass nicht ein Schüler auf die wahnwitzige Idee gekommen war, ihm eine Weihnachtskarte zu schreiben, kamen ihm die „S“ und „E“ auf dem Umschlag nur zu vertraut vor.  
  
Wieder auf seinem Sessel sitzend, riss er den Umschlag achtlos auf und erstarrte. Die Karte, die aus schwerem, dunkelgrünem Papier und einigen rot-gelben Verzierungen bestand, war keine Weihnachts-, sondern eine Dankeskarte.  
  
 _Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_  
  
 _mein Sohn hat mir erzählt, dass Sie ihm in den knapp vier Monaten, in denen er Hogwarts besucht, bereits einmal das Leben gerettet haben und er Ihnen sogar zur Hand gehen darf. Ich möchte mich sehr für Ihren Einsatz und ihr wachsames Auge bedanken._  
  
 _Wenn ich mich irgendwie erkenntlich zeigen kann, lassen Sie es mich bitte wissen._  
  
 _Ich wünsche Ihnen ein Frohes Weihnachtsfest._  
  
 _Helen Rosenberg_  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass ihm jemand eine Karte geschrieben hatte, um sich zu bedanken. Ohnehin das erste Mal, dass ihm ein Elternteil aus diesem Grund geschrieben hatte. In der Regel rechnete er bloß mit Heulern von Ravenclaw-, Hufflepuff- und vor allem Gryffindor-Eltern und Ermahnungen der Slytherins, nicht zu lax mit dem wertvollen reinblütigen Nachwuchs umzugehen.  
  
Die Karte war schlicht, nichtssagend und im Grunde nicht einmal besonders, doch in Severus machte sich eine Wärme breit, die er seit fast sechzehn Jahren verloren glaubte.  
  
Er hatte seinen Dienst getan und dass er Rosenberg einmal die Woche Zutaten vorbereiten ließ, hatte eher damit zu tun, dass er die Geschichte von einem überdurchschnittlich talentierten, aber reservierten Jungen mit einer offenkundig subidealen Herkunft nur zu gut kannte, als dass sie sich erneut wiederholen müsste.  
  
Nein, die Dame war ihm sicherlich nichts schuldig. Davon abgesehen hatte er nicht vor, zu dem Jungen eine noch engere Beziehung aufzubauen, als bereits bestehend. Nicht mit ihm, nicht mit irgendjemandem. Er war nicht der Typ für Zwischenmenschliches und schon gar nicht, wenn es um Erziehungs- oder gar Vorbildrollen für Kinder ging.  
  
Vielleicht war das Arrangement mit Rosenberg doch keine gute Idee gewesen. Während der Abend über seine Grübelei zur Nacht wurde und er tief in Gedanken versunken war, drängte sich seine innere Freude über die Karte immer wieder in den Vordergrund.  
  
Schließlich gab er auf und beschloss, mit einem lauten Seufzer, der Muggelmutter spätestens zu Rosenbergs Abschluss ihre Geste mit einem distanziert-sachlichen Dankeschön anzuerkennen.


	8. Der Spiegel Nerhegeb

Die Tage glitten ins Land und Hogwarts versank immer weiter in einer weißen Schneedecke, sodass auf die Ferne hin nicht einmal der verbotene Wald mehr seine Düsterkeit auszustrahlen vermochte.

Severus schmolz den Schnee vor seinen Füßen mit einem simplen Zauber und schwor sich, Lucius bis auf weiteres zu meiden. Der Besuch auf Malfoy Manor war träge gewesen, steif und kalt. Also eigentlich wie immer.

Selbst Narcissas geschmackvolle Dekorationen hatten den eigentlichen Charme des Anwesens, eine Mischung aus alter und dunkler Magie, nicht überdecken können.

Im Kaminzimmer hatten Lucius und er sich über die alten Zeiten und alten Werte der Zaubererwelt unterhalten, besser gesagt hatte sich Lucius in eine seiner Tiraden hineingesteigert und Severus hatte ihm hier und da zugestimmt, das Gesicht wie gewöhnlich zu einer emotionslosen Maske versteinert.

Sein rebellierendes Bauchgefühl ebenfalls ignorierend, hätte es ein Besuch wie jeder anderer gewesen sein können, wäre nicht Draco hineingeplatzt, ganz in seiner mittlerweile stark ausgeprägten Malfoy-Erben-Manier. Der Junge hatte noch nicht den Mund geöffnet gehabt, als Lucius schon ein entnervtes Grollen von sich gegeben hatte.

„Glaub mir, ich höre seit Tagen nur noch Potter hier, Potter da, Potter hat dies, Potter hat das… wenn das nicht aufhört, erweise ich unserem alten Herrn die Ehre und lege den Jungen selbst um.“, hatte der selbst ernannte Patriarch gezischt und ihn angesichts der ironisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue kritisch gemustert.

„Sag mir nicht, dass der alte Kauz den Jungen als Trophäe heranzieht und schützt!“, war es Lucius entgeistert entwichen.

Severus schmunzelte, während der die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunterstieg. Lucius war nach wie vor ein schneller und gerissener Fuchs, doch sein Sohnemann Draco hatte es natürlich nicht dabei belassen können.

„Ja, Vater, genauso macht Dumbledoof es. Und Onkel Severus mit dem Muggel-Bastard Rosenberg.“, hatte der Flegel daraufhin aufgeheult, bis ihn Severus‘ knackende Fingerknöchel daran erinnert hatten, dass der Onkel aus Kindertagen nun sein Hauslehrer und Professor war.

Es hatte ihn in der Folge drei Gläser Brandy, den er abgrundtief hasste, und eine geschlagene halbe Stunde länger gekostet, um Lucius zu versichern, dass er dem Rosenberg-Jungen das Angebot nur gemacht hatte, damit wertvolles Talent frühzeitig in die richtigen Hände fallen und nicht von der vermeintlichen guten Seite korrumpiert würde. Der alten Zeiten wegen und weil man nie wisse, was die Zukunft noch bereithielte.

Nach dem Hinweis, dass die Nähe Rosenbergs zu Potter mehr Zugriff auf den Jungen böte als Draco mit seiner offenen Ablehnung jemals erreichen könnte, hatte Lucius ihn endlich entlassen und war in Richtung Dracos Zimmer gestürmt.

Endlich in seinen Räumen angekommen, verbannte er die Karte von Rosenbergs Mutter in der Schublade seines Nachttischs und stellte fest, dass es ihn zum ersten Mal nicht interessierte, ob Lucius seinen Sohn wegen seines ungeschickten, temperamentbestimmten Umgangs züchtigen würde oder nicht.

++++++++

Rosenberg klopfte am Neujahrsabend pünktlich um Acht an der Tür, nachdem Severus ihm beim Mittagessen angeboten hatte, ein seltenes Einhorn zu zermahlen.

Normalerweise war die Aufbereitung eines Gegenstandes solcher Reinheit frühestens in der ZAG-Klasse fällig, doch Hagrids Auffassung nach wurde das Tier im verbotenen Wald grausam abgeschlachtet, sodass Severus‘ dessen Zutaten ohnehin nur für halblegale Experimente nutzen könnte. Sollte Rosenberg das Mahlen verbocken, gäbe es Schlimmeres.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Bursche?“, fragte er argwöhnisch, als er die tiefen Augenränder und die kränkliche Hautfarbe erkannte.

„Es sind Ferien. Was sollte nicht in Ordnung sein, Sir?“, fragte Rosenberg unbefangen zurück und erzählte lediglich, dass er sich bei Schneeballschlachten mit ein paar Hausgenossen wohl etwas verausgabt hatte.

„Schön, schön.“, sagte Severus, der sich wunderte, weshalb der Geist Rosenbergs auch bei dem intensivsten Starren überhaupt keine Regung zeigte. Im Normalfall knickten Erstklässler mir nichts dir nichts ein und gestanden, was sie verbergen wollten. Dann eben auf die harte Tour.

„Das hier ist fortgeschrittene Zauberkunst und wenn ich dir als Hufflepuff schon das Privileg gewähre, mir zur Hand zu gehen, erwarte ich volle Konzentration und Energie. Wenn dich die alberne Tollerei heute also schon so erschöpft hat, musst du wieder gehen, fürchte ich.“

Zu seiner großen inneren Zufriedenheit blickte Severus in die vor Schock jetzt weit aufgerissenen Husky-Augen. Rosenberg griff sich an den Nasenrücken und strich sich abwesend über eine seiner buschigen Augenbrauen.

„Nein, Sir. So müde bin ich nicht. Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen. Das ganze Essen, die Aufregung wegen Weihnachten und dann auch noch die Schnellballschlacht, schätze ich… Aber ich bin hier und ich bin bereit, zu helfen.“, gestand er schließlich und blickte ihn ehrgeizig and motiviert an.

Es war herrlich, die berechenbaren Hufflepuffs aus der Reserve zu locken. Mit einer groben Handbewegung dirigierte Severus den Jungen zu seinem großen Brautisch, auf dem ein marmorner Mörser und Schüssel standen.

„Du musst dieses wertvolle Horn immer exakt parallel zu dessen Drehung reiben. Eine Reihe im und eine Reihe gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Immer abwechselnd, immer mit dem Uhrzeigersinn beginnend. Ansonsten ist das Mehl wertlos. Wir haben nur ein Horn und ich kann es dir nicht vormachen. Fragen?“

Rosenberg, der jede seiner Luftbewegungen mit Argusaugen verfolgt hatte, schüttelte den Kopf und griff vorsichtig nach Horn und Mörser.

Als er die Gegenstände aus Severus‘ Händen nahm, fielen diesem die unglaublich langen, schlanken und dennoch kraftvollen Finger abermals auf. Ideal für das Zubereiten sensibler Zutaten, fürs Brauen generell.

Behutsam begann der Junge mit seiner Arbeit und Severus stellte verblüfft fest, dass er nicht einmal einschreiten musste. Sicherlich, es brauchte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis das Horn schließlich gemahlen war, doch das Mehl war zu verwenden.

Mit einem Ärmel wischte sich Rosenberg den Schweiß von der Stirn und der prominenten Nase. „Das war eine durchaus anständige Leistung.“, begann Severus, dem plötzlich sein eigenes Mustern aufgefallen war und er drehte sich unangenehm berührt zu einem kleinen Schrank um, indem er einige Momente länger als nötig kramte.

Der Junge schien ebenso verhext zu sein wie Potter Junior höchstpersönlich. „Hier.“, drückte er Rosenberg schließlich eine kleine Phiole in die Hand, auf der in seiner gezackten Handschrift „Traumlostrunk“ zu lesen war.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass ich Albträume hatte?“, fragte Rosenberg perplex. Die Wahrheit war, dass Severus es nicht gewusst, sondern anhand der Tiefe der Tränensäcke und des nicht ganz so frivolen Blickes nur vermutet hatte.

Doch es waren Ferien. Was konnte einen Elfjährigen dazu bewegen, in der entspanntesten Zeit auf dem Schloss Albträume zu haben?

„Ich bin Lehrer, wie du mittlerweile wissen solltest.“, sagte er stattdessen nur.

++++++++

Stunden später lag Severus noch hellwach in seinem Bett und sah den kleinen verzauberten Schlangen zu, die sich an den vier Pfosten des nachtschwarzen Himmelbetts entlang schlängelten.

Ein schriller Alarmton riss ihn urplötzlich aus der Ruhe und kündigte einen Eindringling in seinen privaten Räumen an. Sekunden später stand Severus im Nachthemd in seinem Wohnzimmer, den Zauberstab angriffsbereit in der Hand.

„Albus?!“, entfuhr es ihm verärgert.

„Zieh‘ dich an, Severus. Wir müssen unseren beiden Jungen einen Besuch abstatten.“, entgegnete ihm der alte Zauberer friedvoll und zwinkerte ihm auch schon zu.

Stirnrunzelnd lief er seinem Arbeitgeber von den Kerkern bis in den dritten Stock hinterher, ehe sie vor dem leeren Klassenzimmer standen, das am nächsten zur Tür des verbotenen Korridors standen. Der Raum wurde aus Gründen in diesem gesamten Schuljahr nicht genutzt. Eigentlich dürfte niemand dort anzutreffen sein.

Albus stieß die Tür einen Spalt weit offen und das Mondlicht schien durch eines der hohen Fenster geradeswegs auf- „Der Spiegel Nerhegeb.“, hauchte Severus kaum hörbar, als er mit einem Mal glaubte, direkt um die Ecke in leises Rascheln gehört zu haben.

Doch ehe er sich umdrehen konnte, spürte er den festen Griff von Albus‘ Hand an seinem Arm und das alte Gesicht mit den noch immerzu zwinkernden Augen nickte nochmals in Richtung des Klassenzimmers.

Dort unten, direkt vor dem Spiegel saßen zwei kleine Jungengestalten in Pyjamas, der eine mit wirrem schwarzem Haar, das im Mondlicht wie eine zerklüftete Landschaft aussah, der andere mit glattem und ebenso schwarzem Haar, welches seidig glänzte.

Severus öffnete und schloss den Mund. Das mussten die Albträume sein, dachte er erbost und rügte sich selbst, die Lüge den Erstklässlern nicht erkannt zu haben.

Albus nickte ihm kurz, ehe er die Tür aufstieß. „Guten Abend, die Herren.“, sagte er freundlich, als hätte er soeben zwei alte Bekannte bei einem Spaziergang durch einen Park getroffen.

Ertappt und steif vor Schreck fuhren Rosenberg und Potter in sich zusammen und starrten die beiden an, nicht ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen, als ihr Gehirn realisierte, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten.

„Es ist mir egal, wie ihr diesen Spiegel gefunden habt, aber ich rate euch dringend davon ab, ihn weiter aufzusuchen.“, sprach Albus in den Raum hinein.

„Sir, was genau hat es mit dem Spiegel auf sich?“, traute sich schließlich Potter zu fragen.

„Ah ja. Es ist ein eher außergewöhnlicher Spiegel, nicht wahr? Der Spiegel Nerhegeb zeigt uns unsere tiefsten Wünsche und Bedürfnisse, das, was unser Herz wirklich begehrt.“

„Sie sehen also nicht das, was wir sehen, oder?“, fragte Rosenberg.

„Nein, Benjamin, der Spiegel zeigt jedem etwas Anderes. Was er niemals zeigt, ist die Zukunft, egal, wie sehr man es sich wünscht, dass das tiefste Begehren wahr wird. Aber ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, was ihr beide gesehen habt, ihr besonderen Jungen.“, lächelte Albus und Severus spürte, wie seine Geduld ihn verließ.

Hätte er die beiden Jungs erwischt, hätte es einen ordentlichen Punktabzug und Nachsitzen gegeben, von der Aufkündigung der Extrastunden für Rosenberg ganz zu schweigen. Innerlich kochte er und seine Wut steigerte sich nur, weil er wusste, dass ihm in Albus‘ Gegenwart die Hände gebunden waren.

Rosenberg öffnete und schloss den Mund immer wieder. „Der Spiegel wird dir nie zeigen können, wer dein Vater ist, Benjamin. Und er kann auch deine Eltern nicht wieder zurückbringen, Harry. Ich bitte euch, sucht ihn nicht mehr auf. Nicht wenige ältere und weitaus erfahrenere Hexen und Zauberer sind vor diesem Spiegel verrückt geworden. Es tut nicht gut, nur seinen Träumen und Sehnsüchten nachzuhängen. Der Spiegel kommt morgen an einen anderen Platz. Professor Snape bringt dich jetzt zu deinem Haus zurück, Benjamin.“, schloss Albus unmissverständlich, aber immer noch milde.

Rosenberg, dem die Tränen in den Augen standen, nickte stumm und ging mit hängenden Schultern auf Severus zu, Potters mitleidvollen Blick im Nacken zweifelsohne spürend. Kaum dass die beiden im Korridor standen und Severus abermals das mysteriöse Rascheln hörte, riss ihn Rosenberg sogleich aus der Konzentration.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie angelogen habe, Professor. Ich wollte-“

„Es ist mir egal, was du wolltest.“, zischte Severus und beschleunigte seinen Gang. Er wollte den Jungen so schnell wie möglich loswerden.

„Du hast mein Vertrauen missbraucht. Du hast dich nicht an unsere Abmachung gehalten. Du treibst dich nachts im Schloss herum, nahe des verbotenen Korridors, von dem du weißt, welche Gefahren er birgt. Von wegen Albträume! Verrate mir eines: Glaubst du, deine Mutter würde sich freuen, wenn deine Neugier dich ins Grab brächte?“, fauchte er nun deutlich und die Worte hallten im menschenleeren Treppenhaus wider.

Rosenberg brach bereits während der Ansage in Tränen aus und schien außer Stande, ihm zu antworten und vermutlich noch eine weitere Lüge zu erzählen.

„Ich habe dich nicht dafür gerettet, dass du mir gegenüber illoyal bist und dich mit halsbrecherischen Gryffindors umhertreibst. Überhaupt mit irgendwem. Du hast Glück, dass es nur ein Spiegel war, sentimentales Kind.“

Atemlos standen die beiden nur vor dem Eingang zum Reich der Hufflepuffs, einer Statue aus zwei sich umarmenden Freunden.

„Deine Extrastunden sind auf Eis gelegt. Ich hoffe, du bist stolz auf dich.“

++++++++

Noch immer vor Zorn rauchend platzte Severus wieder durch die Tür des Klassenzimmers. „Der Junge ist hoffentlich noch an einem Stück, Severus?“, empfing ihn Albus lächelnd.

„Noch. Das nächste Mal verteilst du vielleicht noch ein paar deiner Muggel-Süßigkeiten, während du mit ihnen über Sentimentalitäten sprichst.“, zischte er wütend zurück.

„Aber, aber, Severus. Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut an einen anderen dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der dem Spiegel besonders zugetan war. Zwei sogar, wenn ich an meine Zeit als Lehrer dieser Schule zurückdenke.“, flüsterte Albus und Severus‘ schoss die Röte ins Gesicht.

Natürlich musste Albus damit kommen. Natürlich hatte er nicht vergessen, dass Severus sowohl in seinem ersten, als auch gegen Ende seines fünften Jahres vor diesem Spiegel gestanden und sein wesentlich gesünder aussehendes Spiegelbild neben ihm eine rothaarige Hexe mit grünen Augen gezeigt hatte, Arm in Arm mit ihm.

Sein Kiefer begann vor Anspannung zu schmerzen, als Albus ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter legte.

„Möchtest du einmal hineinsehen, ehe wir ihn verhüllen?“ Sein Tonfall verriet, dass Severus eigentlich keine Wahl hatte. Schweren Schrittes ging er vor den Spiegel, die Augen geschlossen und öffnete sie erst langsam. Der Spiegel zeigte ihn und –

„Nein!“, stieß er hervor. „Das kann nicht sein. Sie…“

„Shhhh… sieh genau hin, mein Junge. Sieh genau hin…“ Albus’ Stimme drang kaum zu ihm durch. Der Spiegel zeigte selbstredend ihn, doch war sein Erscheinungsbild der Realität so viel näher als all die Jahre zuvor.

Die tiefe Furche zwischen den Augenbrauen, der ungesund gelblich-fahle Stich seiner Haut, die vom Brauen noch fettigen Haare. Daneben erkannte er zweifelsohne die Silhouette einer Frau, der von der rothaarigen Hexe gar nicht unähnlich, und vor ihnen beiden erkannte er die Umrisse eines Kindes, das ihm bereits bis zur Schulter reichte.

Spiegelbild-Severus lächelte ihn an, aufrichtig und breit, sodass er seine schiefen Zähne und sogar kleine Lachfalten um die Augen erkennen konnte. Noch nie hatte er sich so lächeln gesehen.

Trotz aller unglücklichen Merkmale sah er zufrieden aus, beinahe schon glücklich, und weder seine krummen Zähne noch irgendetwas sonst trübten diesen Anblick.

Albus, der neben ihm stand, wischte sich eine Träne mit dem Handrücken weg. „Ahhhh, Familie…“, seufzte er und der Groschen fiel.

Severus‘ elf- und sechzehnjähriges Ich hatten natürlich nicht die das größere Ganze hinter dem Bild mit der rothaarigen Hexe erkannt. Jahre-, wenn nicht sogar jahrzehntelang hatte er sich nach der Nähe der Frau gesehnt, die für ihn ein rettender Hafen gewesen war, doch mit der Heirat eines, diesen anderen Mannes war sein Begehren nach einem eigenen Familienidyll mit ihr gebrochen.

Sein Herz hinderte dieser Umstand natürlich nicht daran, weiterhin zu lieben und seitdem keinen Abend mehr einzuschlafen, ohne daran zu denken, wie schön es doch wäre, eine Familie zu haben.

Im Zusammenspiel mit seiner Reue und dem mit den Jahren abermals stärker gewordenen Bedürfnis nach einem echten Zuhause, fragte er sich manchmal, ob er wohl der erste Zauberer würde, der mit unter fünfzig Jahren einem Herzinfarkt erläge.

„Du siehst wieder einmal dich mit einem Paar Socken?“, fragte er leise und unterbrach den Strom an Emotionen, der seinen sonst so kontrollierten Körper krampfartig durchschüttelte.

Albus zwinkerte ihm zu. Beide wussten, dass die Socken bloß ein Vorwand waren, doch Severus bezweifelte, dass der mächtigste Zauberer der Gegenwart irgendwem, geschweige denn ihm, jemals erzählen würde, was er wirklich im Spiegel sah.

Schweigend umhüllten die beiden das Unikat und schafften es in Richtung Fluffy, auch wenn Severus dem dreiköpfigen Biest eigentlich nicht mehr begegnen wollte.

Albus verzauberte vor der Tür seinen ovalen Hut, ein selten albernes kanarienvogelgelbes Ding, in eine Mundharmonika, die neben ihnen schwebend eine Melodie wie aus alten Muggel-Westernfilmen spielte.

Durch die Falltür wich die mittlerweile ausgewachsene Teufelsschlinge angesichts des _Lumos maxima_ zurück und am Boden angekommen, hob Severus behutsam das braune Päckchen auf, in dem der Stein der Weisen verborgen war.

Albus, der nun alleine die Kontrolle über den schwebenden Spiegel übernommen hatte, wies Severus an, die nächste Tür aufzustoßen, hinter der sich ein hoher Raum verbarg.

Und die nächste, die wiederum einen kleinen Saal preisgab, während der daraufhin folgende Raum eher einer Höhle glich.

Als sie durch eine halbrunde Tür gingen, blieb der alte Mann stehen. „Ich brauche hier das Rätsel, um das ich dich vor Wochen gebeten hatte.“, sagte er schlicht.

„Kein Problem. Der Entwurf ist beinahe fertig. Ich zeige ihn dir morgen. Die anderen Räume werden von Filius, Minerva und Quirinus befüllt?“

„Ja.“, sprach Albus nachdenklich. „Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich Quirrell überhaupt einbinden soll, aber ich möchte ihn nicht in die Ecke drängen. Wer weiß, wozu er dann fähig ist. Er wird wissen, welche Hindernisse unsere Kollegen verwenden werden, nicht aber deins und auch nicht, dass ich die Möglichkeit habe, den Stein im Spiegel einzuschließen, sollte er ihn stehlen wollen.“

Severus schnaubte. „Sollte er ihn wollen? Er war am lichten Tage in der Winkelgasse, als Hagrid mit Potter dort aufgeschlagen ist und das Verlies geräumt hat. Von seinen sprachlichen Ausrutschern abgesehen. Quirinus führt nichts Gutes im Schilde und verführerisch wie die dunklen Künste nun einmal sind, muss ihn die Idee vom Stein geradezu verzaubern.“

„Du musst es wissen, mein Junge.“, kommentierte Albus knapp und Severus fuhr zusammen. Der Stein der Weisen war noch keine Sekunde eingeschlossen, als ihm das Rascheln wieder einfiel.

„Ich bitte Argus, Mrs Norris im Korridor zu stationieren.“, sagte Albus nachdenklich, nachdem er aufmerksam zugehört hatte. Immerhin etwas.


	9. Stolz und Loyalität

Die Stimmung in den Klassenräumen, auf den Korridoren und überall auf dem Gelände war explosiv, geradezu an der Schwelle zum Überkochen.

Das bevorstehende Spiel zwischen Hufflepuff und Gryffindor würde die Weichen für den Quidditch-Pokal stellen und die Tatsache, dass Severus sich lautstark durchgesetzt hatte, beim genau diesem Spiel Schiedsrichter zu sein, hatte nicht nur unter den Kollegen, sondern der gesamten Schülerschaft für Aufruhr gesorgt.

Niemand, nicht einmal die Slytherin-Kinder seiner Slytherin-Bekannten hatten ihn je auf einem Besen fliegen gesehen.

Erst nachdem drei Schüler für die Spielzeit zu einmonatigem Nachsitzen verdonnert waren, weil sie zuvor lauthals darüber lachten, welches Mittel wohl gegen fettende Besenstiele helfen würde, beruhigten sich die Gemüter allmählich.

++++++++

Rosenberg hatte in den wenigen Wochen seit den Weihnachtsferien an Gewicht und Energie verloren, wenngleich seine Zensuren die von Granger und Draco noch immer schlugen.

Seine eisblauen Augen blickten leer umher und auch die ewig optimistischen Hufflepuffs schienen langsam die Ideen auszugehen, wie sie ihn durch allerlei Kleinigkeiten wie gemeinsame Spiele von dem unbekannten Kummer ablenken könnten.

In den Pausen saß er stumm auf seinen Platz, im Unterricht erledigte er seine Aufgaben und steuerte sinnvolle Beiträge bei und abends sah man ihn gelegentlich mit seinen Freunden aus Hufflepuff und Gryffindor von der Bibliothek zur Großen Halle und zurück schleichen.

Aber nichts von alledem wirkte lebensfroh, im Gegenteil; er erinnerte an eine Marionette oder einen Roboter, dem jegliches Gefühl abhanden gekommen war.

Hinzu kam, dass Quirinus nach dem Unterricht und auf den Gängen häufig mit dem Jungen sprach, angeblich um sein Talent in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu fördern.

Severus wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass er eigentlich beabsichtigte, über ihn an Potter heranzukommen, deren enge Freundschaft in der Erweiterung um Granger und Weasley Nr. 6 mittlerweile im ganzen Schloss bekannt war.

Den Blicken nach zu urteilen, hatte Rosenberg zumindest den Dreien den eigentlichen Grund für sein Stimmungstief genannt und Severus musste neidlos anerkennen, dass die Pimpfe ihn fortan nur noch mit beeindruckend tiefer Verachtung musterten.

Nicht, dass ihm das nahe ging; er selbst haderte genug damit, Rosenberg nach seinem Unterricht zurückzubehalten und ihm die Stunden wieder anzubieten oder dem Jungen wenigstens zu sagen, dass er mit der Selbstkasteiung aufhören sollte.

Albus‘ Zwischengespräche und Pomonas geschürzte Lippen halfen ihm bei seinem Dilemma gewiss nicht. Denn wer war er schon, dass er anderen Leuten, selbst Kindern, in diesen Belangen helfen konnte? Die Briefe, die Rosenberg ihm unter die Bürotür durchgeschoben hatte, waren in einer explosiven Mischung aus Frust und Überforderung ungesehen ins Kaminfeuer geflogen.

++++++++

Am Tage des Quidditch-Spiels, während er bereits im Schiedsrichtergewand gekleidet die Stufen aus den Kerkern hochschritt, vernahm er Albus‘ und Quirinus‘ Stimmen in der Eingangshalle. Ein gehässiges Grinsen huschte ihm über die dünnen Lippen.

„A-a-aber Pr-pr-Professor, ich hä-hät-te n-n-n-nie gedacht, S-S-Sie zu e-e-e-einem Sp-Sp-Sp-Spiel zu sehen!“, stammelte sein Kollege mit hörbaren Unbehagen.

„Nun, mein Lieber, für gewöhnlich ziehe ich mein Studierzimmer vor, doch auch ein alter Kopf wie meiner braucht manchmal eine frische Brise um die Nase. Kommen Sie, das wird sicherlich ein spannendes Spiel.“, sagte Albus gelassen und geleitete ihn mit einer Hand auf der schmalen Schulter nach draußen.

Severus‘ Grinsen weitete sich. Mit ihm als Schiedsrichter und Albus in den Rängen würde der Turbanträger es im Leben nicht wagen, Potter etwas anzutun.

Zur Freude seines Magens dauerte das Spiel nur fünf Minuten. Potter war im Sturzflug auf ihn zugeschossen und hatte den Schnatz, der er selbst im letzten Moment erst bemerkt hatte, gefangen.

Auch wenn Severus dem Jungen das hämische Grinsen am liebsten aus dem Gesicht gehext hätte, war er im Stillen dankbar, so zeitnah wieder festen Grund unter den Füßen zu haben.

Beim Rückweg durch das Stadion fiel ihm Quirinus auf, der als einer der letzten Professoren erst die Ränge verließ und statt des Zuschauereingangs den direkten Weg zu den Umkleidekabinen anstrebte.

Lautlos und wachsam wie eine Raubkatze setzte Severus ihm nach und tatsächlich schien der zwielichtige Mann mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor der Gryffindor-Tür Halt zu machen, bis ihn ein lautes Stimmenwirrwarr zum Weitergehen zwang.

Die Hufflepuffs strömten zwar niedergeschlagen, aber wie gewohnt kameradschaftlich vereint aus der Umkleide und warfen ihm im Vorbeigehen ebenfalls bitterböse Blicke zu.

Severus verbrachte die folgenden zwei Stunden damit, Quirinus ausfindig zu machen und erwischte ihn schließlich in einem leerstehenden Klassenzimmer beim Verschließen seines Turbans.

„Hast du kein Bad in deinen Räumen?“, herrschte er ihn an, angewidert von dem penetranten Knoblauch-Geruch.

„Was k-k-kann i—ich für d-d-dich tun, S-s-s-everusss?“, fragte er peinlich berührt zurück.

„Ich möchte mit dir einen kleinen Spaziergang am Rande des verbotenen Waldes machen, ich glaube dort ein Kappa gesehen zu haben. Für deine Drittklässler vielleicht ganz nett, oder?“ Sein Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

Der Wald hatte sie noch nicht ganz geschluckt, da drehte sich Severus schon auf der Ferse um und packte Quirinus am Kragen.

„Jetzt hörst du mir zu, mein Freund. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendetwas führst du im Schilde. Potters Besen, das Streunen im dritten Stock, deine Nervosität bei Albus‘ Anwesenheit. Womöglich sogar der Troll.“, grollte er. „Raus mit der Sprache. Welches Spiel spielst du wirklich?“

Quirinus Gesichtszüge veränderten sich, wurden härter. Zum ersten Mal in diesem Schuljahr sah er wie ein Mann und nicht wie ein Kind aus, erwachsen und sich seiner selbst bewusst.

„W-w-weiß nicht, was di-di-die Un-n-n-nterst-stellung soll, S-ss-everus.“, zischte er, ohne jedoch glaubhaft bedrohlich zu klingen.

Heimtückisch taxierte Severus seinen Kollegen, sichtlich unbeeindruckt. Er war weitaus Schlimmeres gewohnt. „Ich denke, du weißt genau, was ich meine. Du willst mich nicht zum Feind haben, also lüg‘ mich nicht an! Was hast du vor? Was hat Potter dir getan?“

Quirinus blickte ungläubig drein. „W-w-w-ie k-k-kommst d-d-d-du a-a-auf P-p-potter?“

„Nun, Merlin ist nicht auf dem Besen geflogen, oder? Und Potters Freundin war auch nicht an Halloween unpässlich, oder? Ganz zu schweigen von seinem Freund Rosenberg, an dem du Monate nach dessen Ankunft auf einmal Interesse hast.“

Quirinus erbleichte und für einen kurzen Moment flackerte echter Zorn in seinen wässrigen Augen auf.

„Glaub mir, Freundchen, ich finde heraus, was du vorhast. Bis zu unserem nächsten Gespräch kannst du dir ja Gedanken machen, wem deine Treue gilt und ob du die Hand, die dich füttert, wirklich beißen willst.“

Damit ließ Severus‘ von ihm ab und rauschte mit klingenden Ohren ins Schloss zurück, weder den sich lösenden Turban noch den Nimbus 2000 im Geäst bemerkend.


	10. Vaterfiguren

„S-s-s-so ein a-a-armer J-j-junge.”, bestätigte Quirinus die bestürzten Gesichtsausdrücke von Pomona, Poppy, Minerva und sogar Rolanda.

Severus bereute es augenblicklich, deutlich zu früh zur Konferenz gekommen zu sein und ließ sich augenrollend auf einem der äußeren Stühle nieder.

„Du könntest ruhig ein wenig mehr Mitgefühl haben!“, herrschte ihn Rolanda in einem Ton den, den sich Albus ihm gegenüber erlaubt hätte, wenn überhaupt.

Erkennend, dass er ohne eine Antwort nicht in Ruhe gelassen würde, richtete er sich auf und fragte monoton: „Und wem oder was genau soll mein Mitgefühl gelten?“

Aurora rümpfte die Nase und sogar Filius, den er bis dato noch gar nicht gesehen hatte, schnalzte empört mit der Zunge.

„Benjamin Rosenberg.“, erklärte Minerva barsch und erkannte im Vergleich zu den anderen, dass sich Severus‘ Pupillen leicht weiteten.

In den vergangenen Wochen hatte er sich zwar doch dazu hinreißen lassen, den Jungen für seine Arbeit im Unterricht zu loben, doch eine Aussprache oder Erklärung für die Nacht in den Ferien hatte noch immer nicht stattgefunden.

Rosenberg, so hatte er gehört, steckte nun an mindestens drei Tagen der Woche mit dem Gryffindor-Trio nicht mehr ausschließlich in der Bibliothek, sondern bei Hagrid zusammen.

„Quirinus konnte sich dem Jungen etwas annähern und hat herausgefunden, dass seine Mutter aktuell aus beruflichen Gründen selten zu Hause ist. Das belastet ihn zusätzlich.“

„Hat der Junge Heimweh? Oder sonst niemanden, dem er schreiben kann? Er wirkt hier zumindest nicht einsam.“, fragte Severus beherrscht. Minerva hexte stumm einen Papiervogel auf ihn, den er geradeso abwehren konnte.

„Wofür war das denn jetzt?“, fauchte er sie wütend an.

„Tu nicht so, als seist du unschuldig. Wer musste den nach über zehn Jahren auf einmal einen Erstklässler zum Mini-Assistenten machen, um ihm dann wegen einer Kinderdummheit, die du genauso verübt haben könntest, fallen zu lassen, als wenn er einen Mord begangen hätte.“, fauchte sie zurück und hielt den Zauberstab noch immer fest umschlossen.

„Aber da du dich ja offenbar weigerst, dem Jungen auch nur zuzuhören oder einfach einen verdammten Brief zu lesen, kannst du das eigentliche Problem nicht wissen. Quirinus hatte ihn heute auf seinen Vater angesprochen und der Junge hat endlich erklärt, weshalb er ihn nicht kennt und weshalb dein Haus ihn noch immer Bastard nennt. Seine Mutter ist vergewaltigt und mit ihm schwanger geworden und dummerweise hat Draco Malfoy das Gespräch belauscht.“

Damit war die Katze aus dem Sack. Severus fühlte, wie ihm Röte in die Wangen stieg und seine fahle Haut gleichzeitig an jeder anderen Stelle an Farbe verlor.

Er hob die Hand und bat Minerva zu schweigen, was sie zu seiner Überraschung hin auch tat, während die andere Hand seine Schläfen massierte. Wenn Draco Malfoy das Gespräch wirklich belauscht hatte, wusste natürlich bereits die ganze Schule Bescheid.

Und mit einem Mal fügten sich die Puzzleteile zusammen. Was war er doch für ein blinder Idiot gewesen. Wieder einmal hatte ihn sein entschlossener Ehrgeiz davon abgehalten, das Wesentliche zu erkennen. Wieder einmal waren es sein Ego und sein Temperament, die mit ihm durchgegangen waren.

Doch zum ersten Mal ging es um einen Schüler, bei dem ihm seine Makel etwas ausmachten. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie unverantwortlich er sich verhalten hatte und es noch immer tat.

Im Moment konnte Severus nicht ausschließen, dass der Junge in ihm eine Art Vaterfigur gesehen hatte und es nun in Quirinus tat, weil er ihm in den vergangenen Wochen nicht einmal hatte zuhören wollen.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte.“, sagte er krächzend und stürmte zur Tür, die just in dem Moment aufflog und Platz für einen nach angekokelten Haaren riechenden Hagrid machte, dessen Erscheinungsbild noch wilder als üblich war.

Hagrid war neuerdings ebenfalls zu einer Baustelle mutiert, ließ außer dem Schüler-Quartett niemanden mehr in die Nähe seiner Hütte und beschränkte ihren persönlichen, aber kurz gewordenen Austausch auf eine Tasse Tee in der großen Halle.

Bisher hatte sich Severus nicht daran gestört, zu sehr hatten ihn auch dessen eindringliche Überzeugungsversuche, doch auf Rosenberg zuzugehen, gereizt. Eine Aussprache mit Hagrid musste jetzt allerdings warten.

++++++++

Severus folgte seinem Bauchgefühl, ignorierte das Brennen seines schlechten Gewissens, das ihm mittlerweile Schmerzen bereitete, und lief den Astronomieturm beinahe schon hinauf.

Es wurde dunkel, ein lauer und eigentlich schöner Frühlingsabend in Nordschottland neigte sich dem Ende zu. Über dem verbotenen Wald flogen einige Thestrale und sangen leise, während der Flugverkehr zum Eulenturm im rot gefärbten Himmel langsam abnahm.

Die Brise, die ihm auf dem höchsten Turm des Schlosses um die Nase wehte, war würzig, kühl und dennoch auf seltsame Weise warm. Sie roch nach Leben, nach Hoffnung vielleicht.

Lautlos war Severus auf den Turm gestiegen, lautlos hatte er sich auf die Plattform begeben.

Am Gitter zur Westöffnung saß Rosenberg. Klein und schmächtig ließ er die Beine baumeln und lehnte den Kopf an das sicherlich kalte Metall.

Seine hängenden und zitternden Schultern verrieten den aufgewühlten Zustand des Jungen, andernfalls hätte der Augenblick einer der friedvollsten Bilder sein können, die er seit Jahren mit eigenen Augen hatte einfangen dürfen.

Hinter dem Jungen kniend, legte er eine klamme Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Ich bin es.“, flüsterte er und achtete darauf, nicht scharfzüngig wie üblich zu klingen.

Rosenberg starrte mit nassen Augen gerade aus, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen, die Kiefer aufeinander gepresst.

„Es tut mir leid.“, versuchte es Severus weiter. „Ich war ungerecht zu dir.“

Noch immer regte sich der Junge nicht. Nicht einmal, als Severus begann, kleine Kreise auf der Schulter zu zeichnen. Rosenberg war erstarrt, taub und wenn Severus es nicht besser wüsste, hätte man auf die Schnelle annehmen können, dass ihm ein Dementor die Seele ausgesaugt hätte.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?“, fragte er leise und bereute die Frage sogleich. „Ich kann auch jemanden rufen. Professor Sprout zum Beispiel. Oder Hagrid, er ist gerade hier im Schloss.“

Das leise Schluchzen ebbte für einen Augenblick ab, doch noch immer entwich kein Laut seinen Lippen. Severus spürte, dass seine Geduld ihn langsam verließ. Seit wann waren elfjährige Hufflepuffs so halsstarrig?

Er hatte bewusst das belauschte Gespräch von heute außer Acht gelassen. Oder sollte das sein Fehler gewesen sein? Rasch verwarf er den Gedanken. Nein, seine Anwesenheit war das Problem. Natürlich. Seufzend erhob er sich wieder.

„Du findest mich in meinem Büro, Benjamin.“ Damit wandte er sich ab. Kaum dass sein Fuß die erste Stufe berührte, drehte sich Rosenberg um.

„Bleiben Sie, bitte. Aber sagen Sie nichts.“, krächzte er leise und fuhr sich durch die etwas länger gewordenen Haare. Severus kehrte um.

Gemeinsam blieben Sie sitzen, bis das letzte Rot am Himmel verblasste und von der Dunkelheit geschluckt wurde. Wortlos zauberte er einen Wärmezauber auf sie und beschwor kleine Flammen, die in der Luft flackerten.

„Wissen Sie, was das Schlimmste ist?“, fragte Rosenberg irgendwann.

„Ich mag keine rhetorischen Fragen, aber bitte, nur zu.“, antwortete er und versuchte, seinen Biss zu unterdrücken.

„Als ich erfahren habe, dass ich ein Zauberer bin und mir Professor McGonagall von dieser Welt erzählt hat, habe ich geglaubt, dass es egal ist, wie genau ich entstanden bin. Ich dachte, mit der Magie und allem wäre es egal. Nicht, dass wir deswegen ausgestoßen wären, Mum und ich. Im Gegenteil. Sie spricht viel darüber, klärt auf, bietet den ganzen Schreiern Paroli. Sie ist wirklich gut darin. Aber in der Schule und manchmal auf der Straße war es die Hölle.“

Severus dachte einen Augenblick über das Gesagte nach, ehe er sich räusperte. „Nur weil wir Magie besitzen und zaubern können, heißt das nicht, dass unsere Welt frei von schlechten Dingen ist und wir unfehlbar sind. Das solltest du mittlerweile bemerkt haben.“

Rosenberg zuckte mit den Achseln. „Klar. Der ganze Reinblut-Quatsch und dass Muggel-Eltern praktisch nichts zu sagen haben. Von Voldemort und allen, die ihm noch immer anhängen, mal abgesehen.“

„Würdest du ihn bitte nicht beim Namen nennen?“, presste Severus zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Harry nennt ihn beim Namen.“

Potter sei ja auch ein Idiot, genau wie sein Vater, wollte Severus ansetzen, doch das würde die Spannung zwischen den beiden sicherlich nicht bessern. „Potter ist eine Ausnahme.“, antwortete er stattdessen ruhig und bewusst.

„Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls verstehe ich nicht, weshalb ich minderwertig sein soll, weil an meiner Mutter ein Verbrechen ausgeübt wurde. Auch Zauberer können deswegen nach Askaban geschickt werden, wussten Sie das?“, sprach Rosenberg weiter, diesmal energischer.

„Das wusste ich nicht.“, sagte Severus wahrheitsgemäß und fragte sich, wie viele seiner alten Freunde alleine deswegen schon auf der Insel verrotten müssten.

„Scheint für jemanden wie Draco keinen Unterschied zu machen. Mein ganzes Haus erdrückt mich in Umarmungen und für Ihr Haus bin ich noch mehr Dreck als vorher. Ich sei abscheulicher als ein Schlammblut, hat Draco gesagt und alle haben gejohlt. Und dass mein Vater wohl ein ehrloser Zauberer gewesen sein müsste, der nicht Mann genug war, sich mit einer ordentlichen Frau abzugeben.“

„Wann hat er das gesagt?“ „In der großen Halle. Als die meisten weg waren. Reichte trotzdem aus, damit jedes Haus jetzt Bescheid weiß.“

„Was verletzt dich am meisten?“, fragte Severus interessiert.

Rosenbergs verquollene Husky-Augen blickten ihn an und die buschigen schwarzen Augenbrauen zogen sich so sehr zusammen, dass auf der Stirn kleine Furchen entstanden.

„Dass ich nicht weiß, ob es gerecht ist, ihn als Vergewaltiger darzustellen. Mum sagt, dass er währenddessen geweint hat und die anderen ihn immer weiter angebrüllt haben. Dass er nicht so wirkte, als hätte er es gewollt.“ Seine Stimme brach weg.

„Es tut weh, nicht zu wissen, woher man kommt.“, setzte er wieder an. „Dass ich keine Möglichkeit habe, etwas über ihn zu erfahren, zu wissen, ob er nicht genauso Opfer war. Nicht zu wissen, was er macht, worin wir uns vielleicht ähnlich sind. Nicht zu wissen, ob er tot ist. Mum ist der Wahnsinn, sie tut, was sie kann, aber sie kann nicht Mum und Dad gleichzeitig sein. Niemand aus Mums Familie ist magisch, vielleicht war er ja wirklich ein Zauberer. Vielleicht könnte er mir helfen oder mir mehr von dieser Welt erzählen. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wenn man einfach nichts weiß und alles entweder erlernen oder durch Zufall herausfinden muss.“

Severus stutzte. Es war ihm selten zu Ohren gekommen, dass Frauen ihre Peiniger beschützten und wenn, dann häufig aus einem verqueren Stockholm-Syndrom heraus. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er Rosenberg sagen sollte, geschweige denn wie.

Also blieb nur die Flucht nach vorne. „Das habe ich nicht.“, log er kurz. „Aber soweit ich es beurteilen kann, schlägst du dich hervorragend, trotz deines Talents, dich in die unmöglichsten Situationen zu bringen.“

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über beide dünnen Lippen.

„Das hat Mum in ihrem letzten Brief auch gesagt. Ich hätte ehrlich zu Ihnen sein sollen. Sie war voll auf Ihrer Seite.“ Tränen schwammen erneut in seinen Augen und er starrte wieder angestrengt in die Dunkelheit vor ihnen.

„Deine Mum ist viel unterwegs, habe ich gehört?“, fragte Severus und hoffte, den Jungen durch Reden vom Weinen abzulenken. Er konnte und würde nie damit umgehen können. Rosenberg lächelte schwach.

„Sie hat studiert, als es… als ich passiert bin. Ihre Eltern wollten, dass sie abtreibt, aber sie hat sich gewehrt und ist abgehauen… Mum ist bildschön und superschlau, sie hat angefangen, als Model zu arbeiten und dann ein Unternehmen aufzubauen. Seitdem wir genug Geld haben, kümmert sie sich aber immer mehr um Leute, die nicht so viel Glück hatten wie wir. So sagt sie immer.“

Gerührt von der ihm unbekannten Liebe zur eigenen Mutter, musste Severus lächeln. Er hätte nie in solchen Tönen von seiner eigenen Mutter sprechen können, weder als kleines Kind noch als Jugendlicher. Rosenberg klang wie Geschichte mit Happy End, jedenfalls drückten es die Muggel so aus.

„Das heißt, ihr seht euch selten, auch außerhalb von Hogwarts?“, wollte er wissen, zufrieden, dass Rosenberg immer ruhiger wurde.

„Nein.“, entgegnete der Junge. „Ich war nur einmal auf einer Schule, als sie für eine Zeit lang dauerhaft in London arbeitete... Sagt immer, dass sie mich nicht abschieben will. Die Kinder da waren in etwas so wie Malfoy – nichts für ungut, ich weiß, dass Sie ihn mögen – aber er ist die Pest… Die meiste Zeit war ich also bei ihr und ihrem Team, in das sie zwei Lehrer, Frank und Alice, für mich aufgenommen hatte.“

Ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter, aber Rosenbergs Aussagen verrieten ihm nun, weshalb er für einen Elfjährigen so ungewöhnlich selbstständig, reif und gut ausgebildet war. Rosenberg hatte seit seiner Geburt vermutlich mehr Zeit mit Erwachsenen als mit Kindern verbracht.

„Dann haben die beiden einen sehr guten Job gemacht.“, sagte er und bemühte sich, neutral zu klingen.

„Das hat Quirrell auch gesagt.“, ergänzte Rosenberg.

„Hat er das, tatsächlich?“ Neugier lag in seinem Flüstern. Es war zu praktisch, dass der Name auch noch fiel.

„Können Sie ein Geheimnis für sich bewahren, Sir?“

„Sehe ich aus wie eine Tratschtante?“, fragte Severus mit einem Augenzwinkern und Rosenberg gluckste.

„Der war gut. Es geht um Quirrell... also, ich will nicht über meine Lehrer lästern, aber er macht mir Angst.“ Schlagartig lief Severus’ Verstand zu Hochtouren auf und er verdrängte seine kurz aufgeflammte Gefühlsduselei binnen Sekunden.

„Angst? Inwiefern?“, hakte er scharf nach und nur der noch immer nicht ganz stabile Zustand des Jungen hielt ihn davon ab, aufzuspringen und ihn augenblicklich zu Albus zu zerren.

„Naja, er behält mich ständig zurück und fragt mich über meine Freunde aus... und über Sie. Woran Sie mit mir in den Einzelstunden gearbeitet haben, was sie so über ihr Haus und die anderen erzählen und was Sie von Harry denken. Dabei sieht er mich immer mit einem irren Blick an und jedes Mal bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut. Wenn ich dann schnell gehe, fängt er mich später ab. Er sagt, wo ich doch keinen Vater habe, müsse ich mich doch irgendwem anvertrauen und er sei immer da und… und... und nachdem Sie nicht einmal die Briefe gelesen haben… Ich habe irgendwann einfach geredet, damit er mich in Ruhe lässt.“

Insgeheim jubilierte Severus über die Idiotie seines Kollegen. Albus würde durch die Decke gehen. Doch sein schlechtes Gewissen ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe. Was hätte er der Welt Kummer ersparen können, allen voran Rosenberg.

„Das ist nicht richtig von ihm.“, urteilte er mühsam beherrscht. „Wenn du möchtest, können wir zum Schulleiter gehen. Er wird Professor Quirrell bitten, dich wie alle anderen Schüler auch zu behandeln.“

„Und wenn der mich dann durchrasseln lässt?“, fragte Rosenberg mit angsterfülltem Blick. Das Heulen eines Wolfes auf dem Wald ließ sie beide zusammenzucken.

„Es gibt mehrere Lehrer, die die Prüfung in seinem Fach abnehmen dürfen und solange du so hart arbeitest wie bisher, brauchst du dich nicht davor zu fürchten.“, ermutigte er ihn.

„Dann können wir gerne gehen, Professor Snape. Danke. Auch für die Entschuldigung. Angenommen.“, sagte Rosenberg mutiger und streckte eine Hand aus, die Severus erleichtert ergriff.

„Ich danke dir.“, flüsterte er schnell und hoffte, dass der Junge nicht bemerken würde, wie unsicher er sich dabei fühlte. „Bevor wir gehen, würde ich dich allerdings bitten, hierüber und über den Professor Stillschweigen zu wahren. Das ist nun eine Sache unter uns beziehungsweise zwischen dem Schulleiter und uns.“

Rosenberg nickte ernst.

„Danke.“, sagte Severus. „Und wenn dir noch weiter auffällige Dinge widerfahren, könntest du dir vorstellen, direkt zu Professor Sprout oder mir zu kommen?“

„Natürlich. Sie sind echt in Ordnung, Sir, auch wenn Sie immer so tun, als wenn Sie alles und jeden hassen würden.“, flüsterte Rosenberg hastig zurück und sprang schnell auf, sodass er nicht mehr sah, wie sich die hohlen Wangen seines Professors röteten.


	11. Das ungleiche Quintett und der Drache

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Passend zum Frühling besserte sich die Stimmung unter den Schülern und zu Severus’ großer Befriedigung hatte die neueste Enthüllung über Rosenbergs Vater nicht den verheerenden Effekt, wie Draco es sich sicherlich erhofft hatte.

Im Gegenteil; nachdem Pomona ihren Hufflepuffs eine Predigt über angemessenes Mitgefühl gehalten und er sein Haus abermals wegen des Fokussierens auf dieProbleme anderer Häuser zusammengestaucht hatte, schien es, als sei es völlig egal, ob Rosenberg nun durch eine Vergewaltigung auf der Welt war oder nicht.

In den wieder aufgenommenen Einzelstunden mit Rosenberg erfuhr er außerdem, dass Quirinus den Jungen nun völlig links liegen und Hagrid auch ihn nun nicht mehr in die Nähe seiner Hütte ließ.

Irgendetwas brodelte unter der Oberfläche, doch Albus sah sich zu keinem weiteren Eingreifen genötigt. „Ich vertraue Hagrid mein Leben an und Quirrell hat seine Botschaft mehr als deutlich verstanden.“, hatte er wiederholt gesagt und mit einer Endgültigkeit, die ihm ganz zu Eigen war, jedes Gespräch beendet.

++++++++

Severus seufzte. Dann eben im Alleingang. Hagrid war seine erste Anlaufstelle.

„Komm’ doch bitte Morgen vorbei, Severus. Dann habe ich Zeit. Muss heute was länger im Wald bleiben.“, versprach ihm der Halbriese ausweichend beim Abendessen, wobei Severus die nervösen Blicke in Richtung Gryffindor-Tafel nicht entgingen.

Lass es nicht schon wieder etwas mit Potter sein, flehte er innerlich, beließ es aber bei einem stummen Nicken. Er würde so oder so dahinter kommen.

Kurz nach Beginn der Nachtruhe, als er sich gerade von seinem Büro in seine Privaträume begeben wollte, stürmte Pomona durch die Tür. Sie sah fürchterlich aufgelöst aus, die Wangen in einem noch ungesunderen Rot als üblicherweise.

„Severus! Gut, dass du noch wach bist. Du musst heute Nacht für mich Wache halten.“, platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„Was ist los?“, entgegnete er argwöhnisch.

„Benjamin war bei mir. Harry Potter und seine Freunde müssen sich über einen Drachen unterhalten haben, den sie heute Abend vom Gelände schmuggeln wollen. Wenn das stimmt, sind die Kinder in Gefahr und du bist weiß Merlin der mächtigere Zauberer als ich.“, sprudelte es förmlich aus ihr.

Die Freude darüber, dass Rosenberg sein Wort abermals gehalten hatte, wurde von dem Gesagtem gnadenlos unterdrückt.

„WAS?!“, schrie er entsetzt und Pomona wich einige Schritte zurück. „Ich durchkämme das Schlossgelände. Ein Drache im Schloss müsste die Schutzzauber im Gebäude aktivieren. Kannst du, nur zur Sicherheit, bitte auch Minerva informieren?“, setzte er hastig hinzu und Pomona nickte unbehaglich.

„Wenn du sie erwischst, sag ihnen bitte nicht, dass Benjamin geredet hat. Er fühlt sich schrecklich deshalb und seines Hauses unwürdig, meinte aber, dass er es sich nicht schon wieder mit dir verspielen möchte.“, gestand sie.

„Ist er in seinem Schlafsaal?“ Pomona nickte und Severus willigte ein. Immerhin ein Rabauke weniger, den er finden musste.

++++++++

Der Waldrand war still und friedlich, das Bootshaus verwaist. Auch am Tor, das den Weg Richtung Hogsmeade wies, war weit und breit keine Menschenseele zu sehen.

Severus kroch zu seinem Widerwillen sogar durch den Tunnel zur Heulenden Hütte. Womöglich hatte Potters vorwitzige Art den Geheimgang längst aufgespürt, ganz wie sein Vater vor ihm.

Übelkeit überkam ihn und nur mühsam konnte er gegen die immer weiter aufkommende Ohnmacht ankämpfen. Drachen, selbst als Küken, waren mächtige und gefährliche Geschöpfe, die nicht selten bereits nach dem Schlüpfen Feuer spucken oder mit auch nur halb ausgebildeten Giftfängen enormen Schaden anrichteten.

Während er parallel dazu verzweifelt versuchte, seine eigenen Erinnerungen an den Tunnel, Potters Vater und diese verdammte Hütte zu unterdrückten, fiel ihm ausgerechnet noch Poppy ein und wie sich beim Mittagessen über die seltsame Wunde an der Hand Weasley Nr. 6 gewundert hatte.

Natürlich war ein Drache im Spiel und natürlich war Hagrid involviert. Alles ergab einen Sinn.

Sein Atem stockte. Hagrid würde doch keinen Drachen in seiner Hütte ausgebrütet und die drei Strolche in die Sache mit hineingezogen haben…

Endlich hatte der Tunnel sein Ende erreicht, doch zu seinem weiteren Entsetzen war die Hütte so verwaist, verwüstet und dreckig wie eh und je, seit sie zu fünft 1978 die Schule als Feinde verlassen hatten.

Ein plötzliches Rauschen über ihm weckte sein Interesse. Zu einem der Fenster hinstürzend, konnte er gerade noch einige Besen am Himmel erkennen, die sich, vom Mondlicht angestrahlt, auf den Astronomieturm zubewegten.

„Verdammt.“, stieß er hervor und überwand sich in blanker Panik um Potter dazu, seinen Patronus zu beschwören. „Gehe zu Minerva. Sag’ ihr, dass sie zum Astronomieturm muss. Sofort. Beeil’ dich.“, befahl er der Hirschkuh und kroch im schnellsten Tempo den Weg zurück.

Im Schloss, am Fuße des Turmes traf er seine vor Zorn rauchende Kollegin und mit ihr - „Malfoy! Potter! Granger! Longbottom! Was fällt euch ein?“, setzte er an, bis es ihm die Sprache verschlug. Hinter Minerva, im Schatten einer Ritterstatue versteckte, kauerte niemand Geringeres als Rosenberg.

„Und was machst du hier?“, fauchte er den Jungen an. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. „Sir, bitte...“, setzte Potter an, doch Severus gebot ihm mit einer ausladenden Geste zu Schweigen.

„Schon gut, Severus.“, beschwichtigte ihn Minerva gerade noch so und nur ihr vielsagender Blick verriet, dass es einen Grund für das plötzliche Einlenken geben musste. „Ich habe ihnen allen 50 Punkte abgezogen und Strafarbeiten angeordnet. Bist du damit einverstanden?“, fragte sie ihn, auch wenn die Entscheidung bereits gefällt war.

Severus nickte. Sein Blick ruhte auf einem äußerst patzig dreinschauenden Draco. „Ich sollte nicht bestraft werden. Der Bastard auch nicht. Die da hatten einen Drachen, ich schwöre, Onk-“

„Schweig still.“, herrschte Severus den schleimigen Blondschopf an. „Ich bin gespannt, was dein Vater denkt, wenn er erfährt, dass du dich nachts mit Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs umhertreibst?“

Das blasse spitze Gesicht verlor das letzte bisschen Farbe und die kalten grauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Das können Sie nicht machen, Sir! Bitte, bitte, bitte.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass mir ein herumstreunender Erstklässler sagen kann, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe.“, sagte Severus kalt. „An deiner Stelle würde ich mich darauf vorbereiten, schon sehr bald Post bekommen.“

Malfoy musste ja nicht wissen, dass Lucius von der besonderen Konstellation der Streuner nichts erfahren würde, von ihm zumindest nicht.

„Sie alle kehren unverzüglich in die Betten zurück.“, herrschte Minerva das wahrlich ungleiche Quintett an. „Sie erfahren ebenfalls per Post von ihrer Strafe.“

Schlurfend und mit hängenden Schultern schlichen die fünf Bengel davon. Noch immer rauchend vor Zorn, klopfte Severus sich den verbliebenen Dreck von seinem Umhang, als Minerva ihren Zauberstab zückte.

„Bevor du dich noch selbst verprügelst.“, kommentierte sie spitz und schwang ihn in zwei eleganten Kreisen durch die Luft.

„Was hatte es mit Rosenberg auf sich?“, fragte er nach einem steifen, halbherzigen Nicken zurück. Nach alle den Jahren sollte sie wissen, dass ein blauer Fleck im Vergleich zu seiner Schulzeit nichts war, aber auch gar nichts, setzte er in Gedanken nach.

„Pomona kam zu mir und wollte dann nochmal im Schlafsaal nach dem Jungen sehen, der mir keine Minute später in die Arme gelaufen ist. Armes Ding, völlig aufgelöst. Denkt, er hat seine Freunde verraten und dass es seine Schuld ist, weil er Mr Malfoy in der Bibliothek nicht vom Lauschen ablenken konnte. Als wir zum Turm gerannt sind, hat er mir noch erzählt, dass er als Kompromiss Potter und Co. warnen wollte, ehe ich sie erwischen würde. Ich habe Rosenberg fünf Minuten auf dem Turm gegeben, sie zum Einlenken zu bringen, aber Potter hat sich lautstark quergestellt, auch nur Pomona zu involvieren… Ich wollte gerade raufgehen, als Filch mit deinem Zögling angeschlurft kam.“

„Er ist nicht mein Zögling.“, zischte Severus wütend.

„Aber in deinem Haus.“, fauchte sie zurück.

Augenrollend kehrte er auf der Stelle um und stürmte in Richtung Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum, nur um die Statue der beiden Freunde und die Gänge dorthin völlig verwaist vorzufinden.

Natürlich, fiel ihm ein, wenn Rosenberg wirklich solche Angst hatte, ihn noch einmal zu hintergehen, würde der Junge in seiner Entschlossenheit nicht geradewegs in sein Bett zurückkehren, sondern die Sache direkt klären wollen.

Kurz vor seinen Räumen schaute Severus noch schnell im Jungenschlafsaal der Erstklässler vorbei, um einen schmollenden Draco Malfoy für seine Initiative, wenngleich schlecht umgesetzt, zu loben und ihn anschließend mit dem Angebot einer sehr guten Note in der nächsten Doppelstunde mit sichtlich besserer Laune in den Schlaf zu entlassen. Wie sehr ihm dieses Theater auf die Nerven gehen konnte!

Tief durchatmend legte er neue Alarmzauber auf die Schlafräume und den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Natürlich wartete Rosenberg vor seinem Büro. Unwirsch packte er den deutlich gewachsenen und schlaksigen Jungen am Oberarm und stieß ihn durch die Tür.

„Ich will nichts hören.“, sagte er kalt. „Meine beiden Kolleginnen haben mir bereits ausreichend von deinen geradezu ritterlichen Motiven in beide Richtungen berichtet. Wenn der große Harry Potter sich auf einen Drachen einlassen muss, ist es natürlich wichtiger, selbst die Regeln zu brechen und sich womöglich noch in Gefahr zu begeben.“

Seine Stimme triefte vor Spott, klang ölig und leise. Severus war sich sicher, dass Rosenberg es leichter fände, wie alle Kinder, wenn er einfach losschreien würde, doch der Effekt einer kalten Enttäuschung und Bloßstellung war und blieb auf ewig unerreicht.

„Er ist mein Freund, wie die anderen auch.“, flüsterte Rosenberg heiser. „Und die Ablenkung hat ihm gutgetan, trotz aller Gefahren.“

Einen Moment lang glaubte Severus, zu implodieren. Mit geballten Fäusten stützte er sich auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen ab.

„Gefahren, die seinen besten Freund in den Krankenflügel brachten, die Hagrid den Job kosten könnten, die dich als unfreiwillig Beteiligten hätten gefährden können? Toller Freund, den du da aufgerissen hast. Sein Vater wäre sicherlich überstolz auf den Sohnemann, der bereits in seinem ersten Jahr andere in die eignen Dummheiten reinreitet. Ich hoffe, die Ablenkung vom harten Leben eines Erstklässlers ist den Ärger wert gewesen.“

Potter würde ihn ins Grab bringen, wenn nicht wegen des Dunklen Lords und deren Geschichte, dann durch seine Dummheit und Arroganz.

„Es geht doch gar nicht um Schulkram. Seine Narbe brennt dauerhaft. Er kann sich kaum noch konzentrieren und schläft sowieso schon nicht gut. Ich hatte versucht, ihn zu überzeugen, Ihnen oder Professor Sprout Bescheid zu geben, noch vor heute Nacht, aber er hat nicht hören wollen.“ Rosenberg war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und blickte ihn trotzig an.

„Und weshalb wollte er nicht hören? Glaubt er, nur weil er einen Mordversuch überlebte, sei er besser als wir Professoren, die wir allesamt fertig ausgebildet sind?“, fragte Severus zynisch. Potter glich einem ganzer Haufen Kieselsteine in seinem Schuh.

„Er hat einen Schatten in einem Klassenzimmer gesehen, aus dem Professor Quirrell zuvor herausgestolpert kam. Er glaubt, dass irgendetwas unter den Professoren im Busch ist und wollte deswegen alleine handeln.“ Ein Blick in die unnatürlich hellen Augen verriet Severus, dass der Junge völlig ruhig wirkte und die Wahrheit sagte. Zumindest log er nicht.

Konnte Potter von Albus’ und seinem Verdacht zu Quirinus wissen? Wenn ja, woher und wer war ebenfalls im Bilde?

„Hör zu, Rosenberg, es ist spät und dein kleiner Ausflug rettet dich nicht davor, morgen pünktlich in der großen Halle zu erscheinen. Du wirst über heute Nacht Stillschweigen wahren, insbesondere über Potters Waghalsigkeit. Dem Jungen wird weiß Merlin zu viel durchgehen gelassen und ich möchte den Tag nicht erleben, an dem er andere zu ähnlichen Idiotien verleitet. Geh jetzt, ehe dein Haus nochmals fünfzig Punkte verliert.“

Stumm nickend wandte sich Rosenberg ab, als Severus ihn nochmals zurückrief und sich ein Herz fasste. „Übrigens, Rosenberg: Ich bin positiv überrascht, dass und wie du dich an Professor Sprout gewendet hast. Wir setzen deine Stunden am Montag zur alten Zeit fort. Gute Nacht.“

++++++++

„Kannst du mir verraten, was sich Hagrid dabei gedacht hat?“, tobte Severus eine Woche später in Albus‘ Büro und schritt mit wehendem schwarzem Umhang auf und ab.

Albus, der nicht einmal von seinem Alchemiewerk aufsah und es seit dem Zwischenfall auch nicht für nötig hielt, aus seinem Büro herauszukommen oder jemanden hineinzulassen, zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

„Ich würde sagen, dass wir unseren Erstklässlern mehr zutrauen können, Severus. Insbesondere diesen Kindern. Wie geht es Draco Malfoy?“

„Er wird Lucius‘ Reaktion überleben. Ich habe den Jungen bestmöglich geschützt, ohne dass der Bengel gänzlich ungestraft davonkommt. Mir missfällt seine arrogante und plumpe Art.“, antwortete er knapp und biss sich auf die Zunge.

Sicherlich war Albus‘ Kommentar eine seiner neuen geistigen Ausflüchte, denen er sich seit einem guten Jahr hingab. Vielleicht könnte man in ein paar Jahren die Schüler sogar gänzlich unbeaufsichtigt auf Hogwarts lassen. Was könnte Minderjährigen in einer Welt voller Flüche, Hexerei und gefährlichen Kreaturen schon groß passieren? Oder Harry Potter würde sich selbst erledigen und dem Dunklen Lord die Motivation rauben, überhaupt noch im Dunkeln vor sich hinzuvegetieren.

Doch es war gänzlich sinnlos, mit ihm darüber zu streiten. „Was ist mit der Strafarbeit?“, fragte er stattdessen.

„Hagrid begleitet die Rabauken in den verbotenen Wald. Ein weiteres Einhorn wurde verletzt. Auf die Kinder in diesen Zeiten aufzupassen, wird auch ihm eine Lehre sein.“, lächelte Albus milde, was Severus dazu veranlasste, in einem Stoß loszufluchen und sich mehrere empörte Blicke von den Porträts an den Wänden des Büros einzufangen.

„Quirinus?“

„Holt heute den Troll zum Schutz des Steins ab und weiß von nichts. Das ist übrigens auch der Grund, weshalb ich dich eigentlich sehen wollte. Dein Rätsel müsste nach ihm installiert werden.“

„Das wird auch Zeit, denke ich. Du bist einverstanden, dass ich als Letzter im Bunde niemandem außer dir die Lösung gebe?“

„Aber natürlich, mein Lieber. Wir sehen uns um zweiundzwanzig Uhr.“, sang Albus unbekümmert. Severus nickte noch immer entgeistert und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Punktemäßig lag Gryffindor seit gestern Nacht auf dem letzten Platz, wie die großen Stundengläser hinter dem Podium verrieten und das gesamte Schloss schien vor Zorn zu kochen.

Potter, Granger und Longbottom kreisten wie Monde um die restlichen ihrer Hausgenossen herum, die sie offensichtlich in einer Art kollektiver Bestrafung durch Ausschluss nicht weiter betrachteten.

Lediglich Weasley Nr. 6, der von ähnlich loyalem Schlag wie Rosenberg sein musste, klebte an ihren Fersen als sei nie etwas geschehen.

Der Heuler, den Augusta Longbottom ihrem Enkel gesendet hatte, hatte selbst die abgebrühtesten Siebtklässler seines Hauses zusammenfahren lassen, das trotz des Punktabzugs durch Malfoy angesichts der allgemeinen Stimmung bester Laune war.

Die Hufflepuffs, für gewöhnlich trotz allem Fleiß Jahr für Jahr auf dem letzten Platz, hatten Rosenbergs Regelverstoß sportlich genommen und den Gerüchten zufolge ließ Pomona ihnen jeden Abend eine Auswahl der besten Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf zukommen. Das Team war wichtiger als der reine Erfolg.

Am Ravenclaw-Tisch war man wie gewohnt zu sehr mit dem eigenen Geist beschäftigt, als dass die Hysterie auch nur mehr als eine Minute ihrer kostbaren Zeit beanspruchen könnte. Viel eher grollte man, weil Slytherin noch immer auf dem ersten Platz lag.

Der Tag kam und ging und ehe er sich versah, stand Albus in seinem Labor, auf dessen schwarzen Tisch verschiedene kleinere und größere Flaschen standen.

Interessiert ließ Albus das Stück Pergament in seine langen, knorrigen Finger fliegen und strich sich amüsiert über den bauchnabellangen grauen Bart, der in einem beinahe biederen Kontrast zu den azurblauen Roben stand, die sich um die Mitte herum etwas spannten.

„Logik und Poesie. Herrlich, Severus, herrlich.“, brummte er zufrieden und zauberte alle Utensilien in eine kleine Box, die aus dem Nichts erschien. Dann streckte er seinen Arm aus.

„Komm näher, mein Junge. Im Normalfall wäre es nicht nötig, aber Hogwarts war noch nie ein normaler Ort.“, lächelte er und die hellblauen Augen blinkten nur so hinter der Halbmondbrille. Severus stutzte. Albus konnte doch nicht etwa –

Mit einem Ruck drehte sich die ganze Welt um ihn und ehe er sich versah, starrten die beiden geradewegs wieder in den Spiegel Nerhegeb.

„Ja, ich kann auf dem Schlossgelände apparieren. Einer der Vorteile, die man als Schulleiter genießt.“, grinste Albus noch vergnügter.

Der Raum hatte die Form eines Kirchen-Altars und bestand aus nacktem Stein und wenigen Statuen, die allesamt in voller Rüstung gekleidet waren. Im Gegensatz zu den Muggel-Kirchen, wie er sie noch aus Kindertagen dunkel in Erinnerung hatten, führten die Treppen hinunter zur Plattform, nicht hinauf.

Elegant hob Albus das Meer aus azurblauem Stoff an und schritt eben jene ausgetretenen Stufen hoch. „Komm mit mir.“, forderte er ihn auf.

Die kleine Holztür mit dem schmiedeeisernen Riegel schwang auf, ehe einer der beiden auch nur den Zauberstab gerückt oder die bekannte Bewegung mit der rechten Hand gemacht hatte.

Überrascht starrte Severus in das knabenhafte Gesicht von –

„Quirinus, alter Freund. Ich dachte, du wärst längst fertig.“, begrüßte Albus den jüngeren Zauberer, den Severus in der Tat den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend nicht gesehen hatte.

Misstrauisch zog er die Brauen zusammen, als ihm auffiel, dass Albus zwar sanft geklungen hatte, doch unter normalen oder freundlichen Bedingungen noch niemals jemanden als _alten_ Freund bezeichnet hatte. Geschweige denn begrüßt.

„Direktor, S-S-Severus, mit Ihnen hatte i-i-ich ja gar nicht gerechnet!“, rief Quirinus nahezu überschwänglich und klatschte in die Hände.

„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie überhaupt wen erwartet hatten.“, entgegnete Albus freundlich zwinkernd.

„D-d-d-as h-h-habe ich auch nicht.“, entgegnete dieser hastig und Severus glaubte, das schmale Gesicht im Kerzenschein erbleichen zu sehen.

„Ich wollte mir nur die Räumlichkeit a-a-a-a-anschauen, i-i-i-n der S-S-Severus seine Aufgabe platziert. Er f-f-fehlt noch, wenn ich nicht falsch i-i-informiert bin?“

Irrte er sich oder klang Quirinus‘ Stottern gekünstelt, weniger stark als üblich? Severus‘ Hand griff automatisch in die Tiefen seines Umhangs, wo sein Zauberstab sicher verborgen war und dennoch binnen einer Sekunde den ersten Fluch abfeuern könnte.

„Das werden Severus und ich jetzt auch tun. Allerdings dürfen für die Anwendung des Zaubers nicht mehr als zwei Personen anwesend sein. Wenn ich also bitten dürfte, Quirinus. Sie sehen ohnehin müde aus, vielleicht tut Ihnen eine Stunde mehr Schlaf nicht schlecht.“

Einmal mehr war Severus von Albus‘ Unmissverständlichkeit und stiller Macht beeindruckt. Auch Quirinus schien die Ausweglosigkeit ebenfalls zu erkennen und machte sich unter unverständlichem Gemurmel davon, nicht ohne den Troll im Vorraum dadurch noch einmal zum Grunzen zu bringen.

„Machen wir uns ans Werk, Severus.“, flüsterte Albus leise und gemeinsam beschworen sie das an die Vordertür gebundene Blaufeuer, welches Eindringlingen die Flucht nach hinten verwehren würde.


	12. Das Monster aus dem Wald

Rastlos von den Anstrengungen, die es ihn gekostet hatte, mittels alter Runenbeschwörungen die Flammen zum Altarraum an den richtigen Trank zu binden, stand Severus in seinem Labor über einen großen Kessel gebeugt, in welchem ein Heiltrank für oberflächliche Verletzungen in der letzten Minute siedete.

Das letzte Quidditch-Spiel der Saison stand bevor und traditionsgemäß bedeutete der Kampf um den Pokal mehr als nur ein paar Wunden, die es zu verarzten galt. Immerhin hatte Albus vor fünf Jahren eingesehen, das Finale nach den Klausuren stattfinden zu lassen, damit die üblichen mehrtägigen Krankenflügel-Aufenthalte wenigstens ihre Prüfungen schon abgelegt hatten.

Severus hatte noch nicht die letzte Flasche des Tranks verkorkt, als laute polternde Schritte und Stimmenwirrwarr sämtliche Alarme auf den Gängen der Kerker auslösten.

Mit einem lauten _WUMM_ fiel auch schon seine Labortür aus den Angeln und Hagrid konnte sich gerade so noch unter einem Schockzauber wegducken.

„Bist du irre geworden? Mein Haus schläft! Du weckst sie alle auf!“, herrschte Severus ihn an.

„Notfall, Professor! Sie müssen helfen!“, stieß Hagrid mit tränennassem Gesicht hervor und erst dann erkannte Severus die beiden halb bewusstlosen Bündel in seinen gewaltigen Armen, die sich als Rosenberg und Potter erwiesen. Sein Blut gefror in den Adern.

„Rein hier! Leg sie auf den Tisch! Schnell!“, befahl er und die wimmernden, völlig dreckverkrusteten Jungen sackten ohne einen Deut Körperspannung auf der nackten, kalten Steinplatte zusammen.

„Onkel Severus!“, jaulte Draco, hinter Hagrids Rücken versteckt, auf.

„Da war ein Monster. Es ist auf Potter und Rosenberg los und es hat das Einhorn ausgesau-“

„Und du Feigling bist davongerannt! Was, wenn da noch mehr gewesen wären, heh? Was, wenn wir dich verloren hätten?!“, donnerte Hagrid und Draco brach endgültig in Tränen aus.

Severus, der auf die Schnelle weder bei Potter noch bei Rosenberg eine lebensgefährliche Verletzung entdecken konnte, unterdrückte ein Augenrollen mit aller Gewalt und nahm den weinenden Blondschopf auf den Arm.

„Bist du verletzt, Draco?“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und der Junge schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. Ein Glück, dachte Severus, denn für das übliche Malfoy-Drama fehlte ihm gerade die Kraft.

„Gut.“, redete er leise weiter auf den Jungen ein. „Es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert. Deinen Klassenkameraden geht es von ein paar kleineren Verletzungen gut. Gehe jetzt bitte zu deinem Haus zurück und schlafe dich aus. Du musst morgen nicht zum Unterricht.“

Dracos Geschluchzte ebbte schlagartig ab. Gerade noch so erkannte Severus, dass der Bengel sich einige seiner halbechten Tränen im Gesicht verrieb, ehe er die kalten Augen wieder öffnete und feixte.

„Sir, ich dachte, Sie sollten wissen, dass Hagrid uns aufgeteilt hat im Wald. Wir hätten alle sterben können. Sagen Sie meinem Vater Bescheid oder soll ich?“

Nicht zu Unrecht blieben Granger und Longbottom, die bislang noch gar nichts gesagt hatten, der Mund offen stehen.

„Ich sehe deinen Vater morgen, Draco. Um den Rest machst du dir bitte keine Gedanken. Gehe jetzt und ruhe dich aus.“, sagte er mit sanftem Druck in der Stimme, der nun bei Hagrid dunkelrote Schattierungen auf den Wangen hervorrief.

Die Tür war noch keine Sekunde ins Schloss gefallen, als der Halbriese auch schon losgrollte: „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Snape. Ich weiß, Lucius ist ein alter Freund von dir und er sitzt im Schulrat. Aber du hast nicht das Recht, über solche Dinge mit ihm zu sprechen.“

„Ich habe als Hauslehrer jedes Recht dazu, Hagrid. Bringe jetzt bitte Granger und Longbottom zum Gryffindor Turm, ehe ihnen auch noch etwas zustößt. Ich kümmere mich derweil um Potter und Rosenberg... Und wenn du etwas an meiner Art auszusetzen hast, wie ich mit in Gefahr gebrachten Schülern meines Hauses umgehe, wäre das Büro des Schulleiters von dort keine Weltreise entfernt.“, entgegnete er gefährlich ruhig.

Hagrids Augen weiteten sich vor Zorn, doch immerhin packte er die besagten Schüler stumm an der Schulter und verschwand. Severus würde wann anders das Gespräch mit ihm suchen müssen.

Potter und Rosenberg lagen noch immer flach atmend auf dem Tisch. Die blitzförmige Narbe auf Potters Stirn war flammend rot und sah wie aufgebrochen aus, auch wenn nirgends ein Blutrinnsal oder dergleichen zu sehen war.

Draco hatte etwas von einem Monster fantasiert, womöglich waren sie aber bloß an eine der nicht lebensbedrohlichen, aber unangenehmen Kreaturen wie Baumschlangen geraten, deren Biss Entzündungen und Verletzungen massiv verstärkte, ohne dass sie selbst giftig wären.

Schnell suchte Severus an Potters Knöcheln nach Bisswunden und vermied es tunlichst, sich über die ausgetretenen Turnschuhe und viel zu großen Socken aufzuregen. Plötzlich zuckte das dünne Bein.

„Benjamin... Hals...“, stöhnte er auf. Severus stutzte. Fantasierte der Bursche nun auch noch?

Ein Röcheln ließ ihn dann sogleich hochschnellen und schnell betrachtete er Rosenberg genauer, dem er in all der Aufregung um Malfoy und Potter höchstselbst am wenigsten Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

Blut lief aus seiner krummen Nase; die Husky-Augen waren nicht weniger blutunterlaufen und wirkten zudem ein wenig hervorgequollen.

Was Severus endgültig die Sprache verschlug, war nicht der verletzte Blick des Jungen, sondern männerhandgroße Würgemale an seinem schmalen Hals, die sich selbst durch das mittlerweile recht lang gewordene schwarze Haar nicht verdecken ließen.

Dem Abdruck nach zu urteilen, musste es in der Tat eine Kreatur gewesen sein, denn kein Mensch hatte derart kleine Handflächen und solch lange, beinahe spinnenartige Finger.

Hinzu kam, dass kein Mensch, kein guter Zauberer und auch nur wenige Kreaturen Harry Potter und seine Begleitung angreifen würden, außer natürlich –

„Unmöglich!“, stieß er hervor und hastete zu seinem Arzneischrank.

Der Dunkle Lord konnte sich unmöglich im Verbotenen Wald aufhalten. Albus hätte nicht zugelassen, dass ein Schüler auch nur noch in dessen Nähe gekommen wäre, allen voran Potter. Doch leider passte die entzündete Fluchnarbe nur zu gut ins Bild.

Panik fuhr ihm in die Glieder, als er Albus‘ sonderbares Verhalten mit dem gerade Gesehenen verknüpfte und den im Rückblick nahezu verantwortungslosen Versuch, den Stein der Weisen in einer Schule zu schützen, das gesamte Kollegium darüber zu informieren und eine Art Hindernisparcours als Schutzwall aufzubauen.

Wollte er Potter testen? Es wäre sinnvoller gewesen, den Jungen stattdessen von Beginn an bei den Weasleys oder anderen Ordensmitgliedern aufwachsen zu lassen.

Wollte er die Überreste des Dunklen Lords bewusst anlocken, um ihn endgültig zu schlagen, ehe Potter ein Leben ins Gefahr verbringen musste? Beides schien möglich, vermutlich sogar noch viel mehr. Albus‘ Gehirn war schlichtweg brillant, seine Macht schier grenzenlos.

Ein schmerzerfülltes Japsen riss ihn aus seinem Gedankenstrang. Schnell schnappte er sich einige Abschwell- und Schmerztränke und lief zurück. Sofern seine Vermutungen auch nur im Ansatz stimmten, konnte Potters Schmerz in der Narbe nicht herkömmlich eingedämmt werden.

Im Eiltempo setzte er die Schmerztränke an den Lippen beider Jungen an und zog seinen Zauberstab. Als er ihn auf Potters Stirn richtete und sich dessen grüne Augen in purer Angst weiteten, realisierte er, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, welcher Gegenzauber genau helfen könnte.

Folglich sprach er nur eine schnelle Formel für lokale Betäubungen und rief mit seiner freien Hand das Einhornmehl herbei, das Rosenberg vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zerstampft hatte.

Eine reinere Zutat hatte er nicht mehr vorrätig und Dumbledore jetzt zu rufen brachte sein Bauchgefühl zum Schreien. Sachte verteilte er das Mehl über die noch glühend heiße Narbe und ignorierte den brennenden Schmerz an seiner Fingerkuppe.

„Besser?“, fragte er Potter leise, der, noch immer starr vor Angst, bloß nickte.

„In Ordnung, wenn ich mich jetzt um Rosenberg kümmere?“ Wieder ein Nicken.

Rosenberg, von dessen Würgemalen sich mittlerweile blaue und violette Stränge in alle Richtungen erstreckten, liefen stumme Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

„Ruhig, alles wird gut.“, flüsterte er und hoffte, dass keiner der beiden die eigene Anspannung hören würde. Den Abschwelltrank auf dem Hals verteilend, sprach er eine komplizierte Formel, um ein weiteres Ausbreiten des Fluches oder Mals zu verhindern. Statt jedoch einfach zu verschwinden, färbte sich das Mal auf einmal dunkelrot.

„Hast du Schmerzen?“, fragte er in Erwartung des Schlimmsten.

„Nein, alles gut. Was auch immer Sie da gemacht haben, hat geholfen.“, krächzte Rosenberg schwach.

„Wenigstens sieht das einer von uns so.“, rutschte es Severus vor Erleichterung heraus. Rosenberg richtete sich auf.

„Was haben Sie gesagt, Sir?“ Seine Stimme klang eine Oktave höher.

„Du bist gewürgt worden, richtig?“ Ein Nicken.

„Nun ja, was auch immer dich gewürgt hat, hat eine Art Mal oder Zeichnung auf dir hinterlassen. Ich konnte ihr Ausbreiten verhindern, aber sie hat sich dunkelrot gefärbt.“, gestand Severus und verstand die Welt nicht mehr, als Rosenberg ihn anstrahlte.

„Sie haben mein Leben gerettet! Sie sind der Beste!“, jubilierte er und Potter stöhnte auf. Wer auch sonst.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr beide mir erklärt, was heute Abend vorgefallen ist?“, knurrte er wütend in die Richtung des Jungen, der lebte und keinen Respekt kannte.

Prompt wechselten sich Potter und Rosenberg ab wie zwei Muggelkinder, die ein auswendig gelerntes Gedicht vortrugen.

Von Malfoys Großspurigkeit über die Suche nach dem verletzten Einhorn, von Malfoys Streich an Longbottom, dem Teamwechsel und dann der Kreatur, die sich am mittlerweile toten Einhorn labte.

Von Potters Narbenschmerzen, Malfoys Flucht und dem Näherkommen des Wesens, das Potter zunächst anpeilte, nur um dann im letzten Moment auf Rosenberg loszugehen.

Von der Rettung durch Firenze, dem Zentaur, und dessen Warnung über die Himmelskonstellationen.

Severus lauschte mit aufgestellten Nackenhaaren. Nichts davon war beruhigend und er konnte Malfoys Instinkt, wegzulaufen, nur zu gut verstehen.

„Hat dieses Wesen etwas gesagt? Konntet ihr das Gesicht sehen?“, drängte er sie und überging dabei wissentlich die Tatsache, dass beide in ihrem Zustand jetzt besser nicht einer Art Verhör unterzogen werden sollten.

„Haben Sie nicht zugehört?“, motzte Potter sogleich. „Ich habe nur noch schwarz gesehen vor Schmerzen.“

Severus wollte gerade zu einer unfreundlichen Antwort ansetzen, als Rosenberg seine Stimme erhob.

„Weiß, völlig weiß, so als ob das Ding gar nicht leben würde. Es hatte keine Nase und die Augen waren Rot. Die Hände wie Spinnen. Und dann hat es gesprochen.“

„Ich würde es nicht sprechen nennen.“, warf Potter ein. „Ich habe noch nie eine so hohe, kalte Stimme gehört.“

„Ich auch nicht.“, pflichtete ihm Rosenberg bei.

Severus konnte die Stimme in seinem Kopf nur zu gut hören und das leblose, schlangenartige Gesicht vor seinen Augen sehen. Was hatten sie alle, Minerva, Albus, Hagrid und er, den Kindern bloß angetan?

„Was hat es gesagt?“, bohrte er nach.

„Dass es so froh sei, mich zu sehen. Und… und… und dass es mich nur gehen lässt, wenn ich meinem Vater ausrichte, dass er sterben wird wegen dem, was er ihm angetan hat. Und zwar bald.“

„Hast du es ihm versprochen?“, rief Severus aus und hoffte, dass das Mal kein Schwur, dunkler Pakt oder sonstige Verbindung war. Der Dunkle Lord, der diese Kreatur zweifelsohne gewesen sein musste, daran hatte er nun keine Zweifel mehr, mochte geschwächt sein, doch er schien noch immer beängstigend fähig.

„Nein, Firenze kam. Aber es hatte mich schon gewürgt.“, erwiderte Rosenberg schnell. Severus nickte und sah sie beide an, Rosenbergs angstvolles und panisches Gesicht und Potters trotzige Natur.

„Ich bringe euch beide zu euren Räumlichkeiten. Könnt ihr gehen?“

Ihre Beine mochten wacklig sein, aber sie standen. Severus bot ihnen beiden je einen Arm an, den Rosenberg dankbar und Potter nur widerspenstig ergriff. Er verabschiedete den Jungen, der lebte, bewusst zuerst und ging dann mit Rosenberg zu dessen Haus.

„Bist du wirklich in Ordnung?“, fragte er leise.

„Das Ding war Vol- Sie wissen schon, wer, richtig?“, fragte der Junge zurück, Gewissheit bereits mitschwingend.

„Ich kümmere mich darum.“, wich Severus aus, meinte es aber tatsächlich so.

Potter zu schützen war die eine Notwendigkeit, die eine Sache, die er tun musste, aber er würde den Jungen wegen des verdammten unbekannten Vaters nicht in ähnliche Gefahren schlittern lassen.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte unzählige Hexen und Zauberer auf seiner schwarzen Liste gehabt und die Tatsache, dass der Vater trotz der zwielichtigen Informationen, die er erfahren hatte, irgendwo einen guten Kern gehabt haben musste, sprach dafür, dass es Verbindungen zu dem Monster gab, die das Kind nun bedrohten.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ging er vor einem Kind in die Hocke und lächelte es von unten an.

„Du, Potter und die anderen konzentriert euch erst einmal auf eure Prüfungen. Das hier ist eine Sache für die Hauslehrer und den Schulleiter, womöglich sogar für das Ministerium. Bleibt bitte zusammen und keine weiteren Ausflüge mehr, außer in die Bibliothek. Die zugänglichen Abteilungen, versteht sich.“

„Mir käme gerade nichts anderes mehr in den Sinn. Danke fürs Heilen, Sir.“, lächelte Rosenberg müde. „Ich spreche wie immer nicht darüber?“

„Das will ich hoffen. Zehn Punkte für Hufflepuff.“, antwortete Severus knapp und konnte es nicht erwarten, in sein Bett zu fallen.

++++++++

Die darauffolgenden Tage hätten keine eindeutigeren Vorboten für das scheinbar Unausweichliche sein können. Quirinus sah wie ein Geist aus und war so schreckhaft geworden, dass er nicht einmal mehr eine der Mahlzeiten am Tage in der Großen Halle zu sich nehmen konnte.

Potter, Weasley Nr. 6, Granger und Rosenberg tauchten immer wieder heimlich tuschelnd in vermeintlich verlassenen Korridoren auf, schienen aber von Mal zu Mal mehr uneins zu wirken.

Schließlich klinkte sich Rosenberg aus und musste in der Folge von Bones und Abbot, seinen scheinbar besten Freundinnen in Hufflepuff, regelrecht von den Büchern und aus der Bibliothek gezerrt werden, um entweder pünktlich zum Unterricht oder ins Bett zu gelangen.

Hagrid, noch immer nicht über seine Teilschuld an der missglückten Strafarbeit hinweggekommen, begrüßte jeden Besucher seiner Hütte fortan mit der gespannten Armbrust vor dem Gesicht, was im Falle von Severus‘ letztem Tee beinahe wirklich ins Auge gegangen wäre.

Zu seinem persönlichen Leid hatte Lucius Malfoy seine Flohnetzverbindung ganze zwei Stunden lang belegt, um über Albus zu fluchen und wie ein überdrehter Teenager darüber zu spekulieren, ob der Dunkle Lord denn tatsächlich wieder im Lande und überhaupt am Leben sei. Er wusste so gut wie Severus, dass im Falle einer Rückkehr unklar war, ob man sie mit offenen Armen empfangen würde.

Sein Spross indes wich ihm außerhalb des Unterrichts und den Abendstunden kaum noch von der Seite, bis sich Severus schließlich genötigt sah, nur noch desillusioniert durch die Kerker zu laufen.

Albus verließ das Haus nun täglich, ohne auch nur Minerva eine Erklärung zu geben, die zusehends die Geduld verlor.

Um das Chaos zu komplettieren, hatten die Prüfungen begonnen und damit auch das jährliche Wetteifern der Schüler um die besten Täuschungsversuche, die dagegen schon beinahe wie ein Sonntagsspaziergang wirkten.

++++++++

Am vorletzten Abend der Woche schritt Severus gerade eine der Treppen vom dritten zum zweiten Stock hinab, als diese in alter Manier die Richtung änderte. Entnervt von dem Umweg, der ihm nun bevorstand, setzte er seinen Weg in einem solchen Tempo fort, dass er den ankommenden Rosenberg übersah und zu Boden rannte.

„Pass doch auf, wo du hinrennst!“, polterte er los und stellte erstaunt fest, dass der schlaksige Grünschnabel für seine elf Jahre die Gesichtszüge einer beeindruckend wütenden Fratze aus zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, strichartigen Lippen und malmendem Kiefer ziehen konnte.

„Vielleicht hängen Sie sich demnächst eine Glocke um, damit man Sie hört! Oder schleichen Sie bewusst durchs Schloss?“, fauchte Rosenberg zurück, vollkommen vergessend, wem er da eigentlich gegenüberstand.

„Sag‘ das nochmal.“, forderte Severus den Jungen auf und schickte ein paar seiner gefürchteten Todesblicke hinterher.

„Es wäre schön, wenn es bei einem Wesen bleiben könnte, dass im oder ums Schloss herumschleicht, Professor. Ich zöge es vor, mich auf meine Prüfungen zu konzentrieren, als auf einem Gang zu Tode erschrocken und überrannt zu werden.“, sagte Rosenberg in gestochen scharfem Englisch.

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass ein Aufsicht führender Professor weniger Gefahren mit sich bringt, als ein Einhornblut trinkendes Monster. Und wo wir gerade von Gefahren sprechen, auch wenn Hufflepuff beim Hauspokal nichts mehr zu verlieren hat, ist dein Tonfall gute fünfzehn Punkte Abzug wert, meinst du nicht?“

Mit offenem Mund starrte Rosenberg, die Bücher wieder auf dem Arm und Roben geglättet, zurück in die schwarzen Augen. Sein Blick, kalt und undurchdringlich wie Packeis, war trotz seiner offenkundigen Wut beherrscht und unter Kontrolle. Nicht einmal die Pupillen hatten sich geweitet.

„Was verheimlichst du mir?“, fragte Severus plötzlich, der sich nach dem ersten Unmut keinen Reim auf das aggressive Verhalten des Jungen machen konnte.

„Ich habe keine Geheimnisse, Sir.“, erwiderte dieser nur kühl.

Severus konnte nicht erkennen, dass Rosenberg ihn direkt anlog, doch zufriedenstellend war dessen Antwort keineswegs. Sein Bauchgefühl rebellierte auf Hochtouren.

„Bisschen einsilbig und direkt für eine Lüge, meinst du nicht?“, versuchte er sein Glück.

„Wo nichts ist, kann nichts gesagt werden.“

„Wo nichts ist, würde man im Vorhinein nicht mit einer klatscherähnlichen Laune durch die Gänge laufen.“

Rosenberg schwankte kurz hin und her, während seine Augen den Boden mit einmal äußerst interessant fanden. Mit sinkender Körperspannung öffnete er schließlich den Mund.

„Ich kann noch nicht darüber reden und es betrifft mich nur bedingt, Professor. Wenn es für Sie in Ordnung ist, komme ich am kommenden Montag zu Ihnen ins Büro.“ Seine Stimme war ein Flüstern, heiser und unsicher.

Severus verzog den Mund zu einem Grinsen. Rosenberg war verdammt gerissen, das musste man ihm lassen. Statt ihn wie zu Beginn des Schuljahres anzulügen, tanzte er einfach um den heißen Brei herum und hielt sich raus.

Beinahe schon in bester Slytherin-Manier, zumal sein Blick und plötzliches Auf- und Abklingen seiner Beherrschung den Verdacht mehr als nahelegten, dass der Junge einen natürlichen Draht zu Okklumentik haben konnte. Er hatte ihn ja bereits schon einmal getäuscht, ihn, der blind wusste, wann man ihn anlog.

„Schön.“, sagte Severus schließlich trocken. „Schön. Dann treffen wir uns am kommenden Montag. Bis dahin will ich dich an unser letztes Gespräch nach eurer Strafarbeit erinnern. Verhalte dich passiv und defensiv. Viel Erfolg.“ Damit verschwand er, ohne Rosenberg eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.


	13. Der brennende Altarraum

Der letzte Freitag der Prüfungsphase glich einem Wolf im Schafspelz. Sattgrün erstrahlten die Wiesen der Ländereien, der verbotene Wald rauschte sanft in der Sommerbrise und der Riesenkranke schlug mit seinen Tentakeln faul zarte Wellenbewegungen in die Oberfläche des Sees.

Die Schüler vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Last-Minute-Lernen in der sonnengefluteten Bibliothek, der mit kalten Getränken lockenden Großen Halle oder den zahlreichen Schattenplätzen unter alten Lindenbäumen auf dem Gelände; oder sie taten einfach gar nichts mehr und freuten sich, dass das Schuljahr quasi gelaufen war.

Selbst die Sonne schien nur milde und hüllte die Stunden in ein angenehm helles Licht, das nur gelegentlich von kleinen Schäfchenwolken durchbrochen wurde.

Mit fieberhafter Aufregung wurden Wetten um das am Sonntag darauf stattfindende Quidditch-Spiel gemacht, bei denen die Weasley-Zwillinge nicht einsehen wollten, dass ihr Hornbrille tragender Bruder weder ein attraktiver noch mit dem Schulkodex konformer Wetteinsatz war.

Natürlich, genau an einem solchen Tag, beehrte Albus das Schloss und seine Angestellten wieder mit seiner Anwesenheit und wirkte angesichts der jüngsten Vorkommnisse nicht im Geringsten besorgt.

Minerva, Pomona und Poppy, um ein Vielfaches erboster als Severus selbst, waren bereits in dem runden Büro des Schulleiters versammelt, als Hagrid und er gemeinsam dazustießen.

„Du!“, bohrte ihm Poppy sogleich einen ihrer spitzen Finger in die Brust. „Wie kannst du den Kindern nicht ausreden, dass dieses Wesen dort Du-weißt-schon-wer gewesen sein soll?“

Ehe Severus verstand, weshalb die Medi-Hexe so im Detail über die Strafarbeit und Stunden danach informiert war, ertönte Albus‘ alte, weiche Stimme hinter dem imposanten Holztisch.

„Poppy, es ist alles in Ordnung. Severus hatte die Rasselbande bestens im Griff. Lucius Malfoy hat es mir vorhin im Ministerium selbst noch gesagt und soweit ich weiß, musste keines der Kinder deine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen.“

Das musste der mit Abstand dümmste Satz gewesen sein, der Albus jemals über die Lippen gekommen war, dachte Severus und bereitete sich mental auf die unausweichliche Eskalation vor.

„Lucius – Albus, hast du den Verstand verloren?“, fragte Pomona zur allgemeinen Überraschung und stemmte die Arme in ihre Hüften.

„Unverantwortlich!“, pflichtete ihr Minerva bei und schüttelte erbost den Kopf.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir! Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein. Die Kinder sind in Gefahr und nur weil Professor Snape Ahnung von seinem Fach hat...“, polterte Hagrid und hielt seine Tränen gerade noch so zurück.

„Hagrid! Alles wird gut werden. Die Bedrohung ist überschaubar und wir sind gewappnet. Das Wesen wurde von den Zentauren vertrieben, die mir allesamt versprochen haben, zu helfen. Seitdem ist ja auch nichts mehr passiert. Aber, um euch zu beruhigen, in zwei Tagen werde ich selbst in den Wald gehen und nach den möglichen Überresten Lord Voldemorts suchen.“

Er ignorierte das Schaudern der Runde beim Klang des Namens und hob die Hand. „Zuvor muss ich leider erneut nach London. Eulen finden mich zurzeit überall. Bis zu meiner Rückkehr hat Severus die Kontrolle über alles, was den normalen Schulalltag nicht betrifft.“, schloss er mit schneidender Stimme.

Minerva gab ein wütendes Fauchen von sich und musterte Severus, der vor dem missbilligend dreinblickenden Porträt von Phineas Niggelus stand, mit einem Blick, welcher zynischer nicht hätte sein können.

„Wenn das so ist.“, begann sie mit bebenden Nasenflügeln. „Dann sollte Severus vielleicht wissen, dass Potter, Granger und Weasley der Meinung sind, dass jemand den Stein der Weisen stehlen möchte. Ich habe ihnen diesen Verdacht natürlich als Blödsinn verkauft und gesagt, dass du, Albus, zurzeit verreist bist, weil sie dich damit konfrontieren wollen. Immerhin war deine Abwesenheit nicht gelogen, wie ich sehe.“

Verachtungsvoller als sie konnte niemand die Lippen schürzen, das musste Severus ihr lassen. Dennoch hatte sie einen Punkt. Potter und Co. waren viel zu gut über die Vorkommnisse informiert und dass sie nun vom Stein wussten, machte die Sache keinesfalls besser.

„Möchte ich wissen, woher die Strolche wissen, wen wir verstecken?“, fragte er offen in die Runde und bemerkte sehr wohl Hagrid scharlachrote Wangen.

„Spielt das noch eine Rolle? Du kannst Harry Potter ja dafür nachsitzen lassen, falls das Monster ihn nicht bis dahin abgeschlachtet hat.“, entgegnete Poppy wütend.

„Severus, veranlasse bitte, dass wir heute Nacht doppelte Patrouillen auf den Gängen haben. Und dass für alle Schüler um zehn Uhr Zapfenstreich ist.“, überging Dumbledore die Diskussion mit einer schlichten Sachlichkeit und beendete durch sein Aufstehen die große Runde.

Als sie allein waren, warf Severus die Tür ins Schloss und drehte sich gereizt zu Albus um. „Es ist mir egal, ob du wegmusst oder nicht. Soll ich heute Nacht zum Spiegel gehen und Wache halten?“, fragte er unvermittelt und traute seinen Augen kaum, als Albus lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, mein Junge. Der Stein ist in besten Händen.“

Severus tat, als wenn er die Antwort nicht gehört hätte. Auch wenn es äußerlich so aussah, als ließe ihn die Gelassenheit von Albus kalt, innerlich brodelte er vor Unmut und Misstrauen.

„Was für ein Spiel spielst du?“, bohrte er deswegen weiter, nur um dieses Mal mit einem Zwinkern abgestraft zu werden.

„Hab Vertrauen, Severus. Alles wird gut.“

„Was ist mit Rosenberg, was ist mit Potter? Du hättest die beiden sehen sollen! Die Narbe, das Würgmal, die Botschaft… Albus, hier sind zwei Jungen in Lebensgef – “

„Severus, ich vertraue dir. Es wäre schön, wenn du mir diesen Umstand ebenso erweisen würdest.“

Das Büro kühlte um einige Grad ab und die Enttäuschung, die in Albus‘ Stimme mitschwang, wog schwerer als alle Samtvorhänge in den Schlafsälen der Schüler.

Abermals fühlte sich Severus vor einen unsichtbaren Karren gespannt, auf sich allein gestellt und unsicher, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen.

++++++++

Dreiundzwanzig Uhr. Die Totenstille im Schloss wurde lediglich von der großen Uhr am Haupttor durchbrochen. Was ansonsten Severus Traumvorstellung einer Nacht auf Hogwarts entsprach, zehrte nun an seinen Nerven.

Das gesamte Kollegium war auf den Beinen, Quirinus in Begleitung von Filius und Minerva auf dem siebten Stock, weit weg von Fluffy und nahe genug an Potter, um eine plausible Erklärung für eine dreifache Patrouille zu haben.

Hagrid hatte sich direkt nach dem Treffen rar gemacht, um den Wald und die Ländereien abzusichern, doch insgeheim glaubte Severus, dass der Halbriese ihm und allen anderen vorenthalten hatte, dass er sein Herz wieder einmal zu sehr auf der Zunge getragen hatte und seinen Fehler nun wieder gut machen wollte.

Immerhin; die Ländereien regten sich nicht, als Severus zu den Fenstern auf dem zweiten Stock hinaussah und zu seiner Erleichterung ebenfalls feststellte, dass die Statue zu den Hufflepuffs erstarrt blieb.

Ein plötzliches Rauschen ließ ihn jedoch zusammenfahren, aller Übung zum Trotz. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er ein solches Geräusch vernommen, sirrend und leise, ankündigend aber harmlos klingend.

Es konnte kein normaler Fluch sein, viel eher eine Ablenkung. Blitzartig hielt er seinen Zauberstab vor sich und bemerkte die Lichtkugel erst viel zu spät, die von hinten auf ihn zuschoss.

Gleißend helles Licht umfing ihn, zwang ihn in die Knie. In dessen Zentrum erschien ein silbrig-weißer schimmernder Fawkes. Fawkes, der aussah wie ein –

„Severus! Große Halle! Schnell!“ Albus‘ panische Stimme drang in jede Faser seines Körpers und hallte noch durch den Korridor, als der sprechende Patronus mit einem Mal verblasste.

Severus lief wie noch nie in seinem Leben und war in der Halle noch nicht zum Stehen gekommen, als Albus ihm auch schon um den Hals fiel.

„Ihr hattet so recht! Du hattest so recht!“, flüsterte er und Tränen liefen seine Wangen herunter, versanken in den Tiefen des langen Barts.

Kopfschüttelnd setzte Severus zur Antwort an, wollte sagen, dass diese Nacht nicht der richtige Moment für Aussprachen war, doch Albus legte ihm nur die Hand auf den Mund. „Nicolas hat mich zur Vernunft gebracht. Ich war ein Narr. Minerva und Filius reagierten auf meinen Patronus nicht, Pomona reagierte nicht. Wo ist Quirinus?“

Severus erbleichte. „Ich hatte ihn mit Minerva und Filius im siebten Stock stationiert.“, keuchte er entsetzt.

„Direkt zum Stein.“, entschied Albus und hob seine Hand. „Lord Voldemort wird bei vollen Kräften sein wollen, um den Jungen anzugreifen, wenn er die Wahl hat.“

Abermals ergriff Severus den Arm des alten Zauberers und binnen eines Augenblicks waren sie mit einem lauten Knall verschwunden.

++++++++

Rauch und Flammen waren das Erste, das sie empfing, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürten. Ein Kopfblasenzauber später beruhigten sich Severus‘ Nerven langsam, nur um direkt wieder zu brennen, als er erkannte, dass sie zwischen der Tür zu seinem Rätsel und der Feuerwand gefangen waren.

Plötzlich durchfuhr ein schrecklicher, beißender Schmerz seinen linken Unterarm, sodass Albus ihn stützen musste, um nicht zu Boden zu gehen. Halbblind vor dem seit Langem verdrängten Gefühl zwang sich Severus mit all seiner Kraft, zu funktionieren. Schlimmeres, weitaus Schlimmeres hatte er schon durchgestanden, schoss ihm durch den Kopf.

Das Dämonenfeuer, das ihnen den Weg zum Altar versperrte, leckte sich an den Wänden hoch und seine grausigen Schlangenköpfe verstärkten das Fauchen und Zischen der Flammen um ein Vielfaches.

Dann, aus dem Nichts, ertönte die hohe kalte Stimme, von der die beiden Jungen berichtet hatten. Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords. „Lass mich mit den beiden sprechen, Narr!“, befahl sie hinter dem Vorhang aus Feuer. Gänsehaut machte sich breit.

Den Zauberstab erhoben, spürte Severus mit einem Mal Albus‘ Hand auf seinem Arm. Schweigend schüttelte der alte Zauberer den Kopf.

„Ich gehe den Weg zurück. Harry ist mindestens zu dritt unterwegs. Teile das Feuer, sobald er abgelenkt ist. Viel Glück.“, flüsterte Albus schnell und war schon durch die Tür verschwunden.

Panik und Wut fraßen sich durch Severus‘ Eingeweide. Hatte Albus sich eben nicht noch seine Fehler eingestanden? Galt es nicht, die beiden Schüler jetzt vor dem Dunklen Lord zu retten?

Plötzlich erhob sich die Stimme wieder. „Hier seid ihr also, meine Goldjungen.“, säuselte der für ihn noch immer unsichtbare Dunkle Lord.

„Lassen Sie Harry in Ruhe! Verschonen Sie ihn! Bitte! Nehmen Sie mich!“, donnerte eine kräftige Jungenstimme, die vor Aufregung schrill und dennoch entschlossen klang. Rosenberg war hinter dem Flammenmeer.

Als Antwort hallte nur ein kaltes, höhnisches Lachen von den Wänden wider und abermals flammte das Tattoo auf Severus‘ linken Unterarm neu auf.

„Oh mein lieber Junge, du stehst gleich nach Potter auf meiner Liste. Aber schön zu sehen, dass du deinem Verräter von einem Vater so ähnlich bist. Es müssen diese schönen smaragdgrünen Augen sein.“, säuselte der Dunkle Lord nun.

Severus gefror das Blut in den Adern. Er musste sich in dem Lärm verhört haben, anders konnte es nicht sein. Unter keinen Umständen… Er hatte gerade nicht… nein, das war ausgeschlossen.

Der Dunkle Lord verstand es, Panik und Unsicherheit und Zwietracht zu säen, beruhigte er sich. Der Dunkle Lord verstand es wie kein anderer, den Geist zu quälen, Worte als Waffen zu nutzen, in grausamer Vorbereitung auf das, was folgen würde.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte die Macht, Leuten über reine Illusionen Kraft und Verstand zu rauben, diesen zu verändern und zu kompromittieren.

Die Augen geschlossen und am ganzen Leibe zitternd, fiel Severus siedend heiß ein, dass seine mantraartige Selbstberuhigung die beiden Jungen nicht retten würde. Mit enormer Anstrengung richtete er alle mentalen Schilde auf und peitschte mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft.

Das Flammenmeer teilte sich in der Mitte und bot den Weg frei zu den Treppen, auf dessen Stufen Benjamin Rosenberg vor Harry Potter stand, die Hände schützend ausgebreitet.

„Mein Vater spielt überhaupt keine Rolle! Sie lassen Harry, ihn und mich in Ruhe!“, brüllte Rosenberg zurück und wurde sogleich von den Füßen gerissen.

Gellend schreiend und sämtliche Gelenke, Beine und Finger krampfartig in alle Richtungen streckend, krampfte er auf der Steintreppe und kullerte die Stufen hinunter, bis Quirinus, an dessen Hinterkopf sich das echsenartige Gesicht von Lord Voldemort im Spiegel Nerhegeb spiegelte, den zuckenden Körper achtlos mit seinem Fuß zum Stoppen brachte. Rosenberg blieb reglos liegen.

Langsam richtete Quirinus seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Severus und starrte mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen an, das ihm im Licht- und Schattenspiel des noch immer tosenden Dämonenfeuers die Nackenhaare noch mehr zu Berge stehen ließ.

„Du hast mich unterschätzt, Verräter.“, zischte er und ein weiteres Schnippen seines Zauberstabs fesselte Potter, der sich ebenfalls erschrocken zu Severus herumgedreht hatte, mit unsichtbaren Schnüren.

„Du wirst die beiden Jungen freilassen!“, entgegnete Severus ruhig und vermied es, den Dunklen Lord über das Spiegelbild anzusehen.

„Du wirst die beiden Jungen freilassen!“, äffte ihn jedoch prompt die entmenschlichte Fratze nach und über den Spiegel trafen die roten Augen das schwarze Paar dann doch.

„Schade, dass der Junge bewusstlos ist, sonst könnte ich ihm jetzt zeigen, wie großzügig Lord Voldemort ist und dass er ihn nur an dritter Stelle ermorden wird. Einem Elfjährigen mag ich eine Bettelei um das Leben eines Freundes verzeihen und ihm bewusstlos den Tod gewähren, aber von einem schmierigen Halunken wie dir hätte ich es von vorne herein besser wissen sollen! Verräter!“

Quirinus ging plötzlich wie von Geisterhand geführt einige Schritte auf Potter zu.

„Doch zuerst und damit ich es vollends genießen kann, gibst du, Harry Potter, mir den Stein. Ich weiß, dass du ihn hast. Her damit!“, zischte der Dunkle Lord angriffslustig.

Severus schickte instinktiv einen Schutzschild vor Potter, ehe Quirinus ihm zu nahe kam und konnte gerade so noch den Schockzauber abwehren, den sein doppelgesichtiger Kollege nach ihm sandte, ehe dessen Zauberstabspitze sogleich direkt auf Potters Stirn zeigte.

„Eine Bewegung mit deinem Zauberstab, Verräter, und ich erweise meinem Diener die Ehre, Harry Potter an meiner Stelle zu töten. So oder so, der Stein gehört mir.“, zischte der Dunkle Lord.

Auch wenn er nur ein Teil von Quirinus‘ Körper war, strahlte seine verquere Existenz eine Macht und Kraft aus, die den gesamten Raum erfüllte.

„Du bekommst den Stein nicht! Niemals!“, brüllte Potter plötzlich dazwischen und kämpfte gegen die Fesseln an.

„Ich bekomme den Stein so sicher wie deine Eltern durch meine Hand gestorben sind und so sicher, wie ihr alle gleich durch meine Hand sterben werdet! Freust du dich schon, Mummy wieder zu sehen?“, höhnte der Dunkle Lord unüberhörbar gehässig.

„Ich will sie nicht sehen, wenn du dafür den Stein bekommst!“, schrie Potter aus vollem Leibe.

„Stur wie die Mutter. Dann stirb nun auch wie sie, Harry Potter.“

Der Dunkle Lord hatte seinen Satz noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da machte Quirinus den Schutzschild mit einem mühelosen Schlenker zunichte und stürzte sich kreischend auf den Jungen.

Das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords lachte Severus mit einer noch nie dagewesenen Mordlust an. Severus setzte den verschmolzenen Körpern nach, doch ehe er Quirinus bei den Schultern packen und wegzerren konnte, stolperte dieser bereits schreiend vor Schmerzen zurück und prallte stattdessen gegen ihn.

„Du sollst den Jungen töten, Narr!“, kreischte der Dunkle Lord, nur noch Zentimeter von Severus’ Gesicht entfernt. Er konnte schon den süßlichen Gestank von Moder und Verwesung riechen, den unbarmherzigen Geruch von Tod.

Sein linker Arm brannte wie zehn Cruciatus-Flüche auf einmal und beim Anblick der rachsüchtigen roten Augen übermannte ihn eine Welle von Schock und Versagen. Reißzähne blitzen, aber ehe sie sich in seinem Hals festbeißen konnten, stieß Quirinus gellende Schreie aus und fiel, von Krämpfen geschüttelt, urplötzlich zur Seite weg.

„Trottel! Töte den Jungen!“ Der Dunkle Lord war unter den manischen Schreien des Turbanträgers kaum mehr zu hören. Severus erhaschte einen Blick auf Potter, der soweit unversehrt schien und wie in Trance auf seine Hände starrte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz beim Anblick des sich windenden Quirinus nickte ihm Severus kurz zu.

„Incarcerus!“, schrie er dann in Richtung seines Kollegen und dieselben Seile, die Potter zuvor gefesselt hatten, schlangen sich nun um den Mann mit den zwei Gesichtern, dessen Haut zahlreiche kinderhandgroße Brandwunden aufwies.

In dem Moment, als sich Quirinus trotz der Fesseln erneut auf Potter stürzen wollte, drückte ihm der Junge seine Hände an den Hals und die Schmerzensschreie ertönten von Neuem.

Als das Kreischen an der Schwelle zum Erträglichen einen neuen Höhepunkt erreichte, brach Quirinus mit einem Mal zusammen und auch Potter stürzte reglos zu Boden. Selbst Dämonenfeuer starb und anstelle seiner formte sich nun dichter schwarzer Rauch zu einer Säule mit einem schlangenartigen Kopf, die kreisend durch die Luft schwebte.

„Wir haben uns nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen. Das nächste Mal verlierst du mehr als dein Leben, Severus Snape.“

Mit einem letzten Wutschrei stob der Schatten des Dunklen Lords davon und eine ohrenbetäubende Stille überkam den Raum.


	14. Wendepunkte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich die Wahrheit. :)

Asche und Staub hatten sich noch nicht gelegt, als Severus schon zu Potter hinüberkroch und seinen Puls fühlte. Der Junge hatte erneut überlebt und die Erleichterung darüber hinterließ eine Art Vakuum, das ihm die Tränen in seine Augen trieb. Wie gut, dass beide Jungen bewusstlos waren, dachte Severus erschöpft.

Rosenberg. Beim Gedanken an den zweiten leblos wirkenden Körper kehrte sich das freudige Hochgefühl augenblicklich in Übelkeit um. Sofort beschwor er zwei Tragen herbei, auf die er behutsam den schwachen Körper Potters und den sichtlich verletzten Rosenberg legte, dessen Bein ungesund angewinkelt war und dessen Gesicht und Arme mit Schnittwunden und Schwellungen übersät waren.

Vertieft in Heilungszauber, spürte er die alte, aber kraftvolle Hand nicht, die seine Schulter berührte. Instinktiv drehte er sich weg.

„Was ist passiert, Severus?“, flüsterte Albus und die hellblauen Augen standen in einem ungesunden Kontrast zu dem kreidebleichen Gesicht.

„Er hatte sich in Quirinus‘ Körper eingenistet. Der Turban… das war er, die ganze Zeit…“, stammelte Severus und schob seinen Arbeitgeber grob beiseite, um sich einigen tieferen Schnitten von Rosenberg zu widmen.

„Die Jungen?“, fragte Albus leise.

„Ich… Idiot… zu lange… gefoltert… Potter selbst gerettet… versagte…“ Severus wusste nicht, weshalb er plötzlich nicht mehr sprechen konnte und die Welt sich um ihn drehte, immer schneller, in beide Richtungen zugleich.

Eine Art schwerer Stein drückte ihm die Luft aus der Lunge, er konnte nicht mehr atmen und vor seinem Geiste tauchten die mandelförmigen grünen Augen auf, die ihn wütender, verletzter und enttäuschter denn je anstarrten.

Verzweifelt schnappte er nach Luft, ruderte wie ein Ertrinkender mit den Armen, dachte nur daran, dass es nicht sein Verdienst war, dass beide Jungen noch lebten. Dann, mit einem Mal, wurde seine Welt schwarz.

++++++++

Gemurmel war das Erste, das er wahrnahm und seinem Untergrund nach zu urteilen, konnte Severus nicht in der Hölle sein. Kühl und weich war das, worauf er lag, und bis sein Gehirn völlig erwacht war, fühlte er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren so etwas wie Wohlbefinden; als bestünde die Welt aus Zuckerwatte.

Es war sein wieder einsetzender Geruchssinn, der ihm die aggressiven Noten von Desinfektionsmittel und Heiltränken in die Nase trieb und schlagartig riss ihn die Erinnerung an das Zusammentreffen mit dem Dunklen Lord auf seiner Trance.

Mit einem Satz versucht er sich aufzurichten, doch ehe seine Augen sich an das grelle Tageslicht im Krankenflügel gewöhnt hatten, drückten ihn zwei starke Hände schon in die Matratze zurück.

„Wag‘ es ja nicht, aufzustehen!“, herrschte ihn eine Frauenstimme an, die nach einer diabolischen Mischung aus Poppy und Minerva zugleich klang. Stöhnend hielt sich Severus die Hände vors Gesicht und öffnete die langsam die Augen.

Als er sich traute, umherzublicken, erkannte er das sorgenvolle Gesicht von Albus und Pomona, die sein Bett im separaten Lehrerkrankenzimmer flankierten.

„Da bist du wieder.“, lächelte Albus sanft und drückte seine Hand, während hinter der Halbmondbrille Tränen schimmerten. Beschämt drehte Severus den Kopf weg, in der tiefen Überzeugung, dass die Tränen nicht seiner selbst galten, sondern seiner Aufgabe, die er eben nur bei Bewusstsein ausüben konnte.

„Wie lange?“, krächzte er und griff mit zittrigen Fingern nach dem Glas Wasser, das vermutlich Poppy auf seinen Nachttisch gestellt hatte.

„Beinahe drei Tage.“, sagte Pomona. „Severus, ich kann dir nicht sagen,-“

„Was für Idioten ihr seid!“, bellte Minerva, die gerade mit Poppy auf den Fersen durch die Tür gerannt kam. „Wie kannst du Severus alleine mit Du-weißt-schon-wem lassen, Albus und du, Severus, wie konntest du dem zustimmen?!“ Rote Flecken machten sich auf ihrem hageren und strengen Gesicht breit.

„Schon gut, Minerva.“, beschwichtigte sie Pomona.

„Nichts ist gut! Wenigstens einer der drei ist wach geworden, aber das wirst du wohl nicht als „gut“ bezeichnen, oder?“, echauffierte sich die alte Hexe weiter.

Severus stützte sich mühsam auf den Ellenbogen ab. Sein Körper, auch wenn er keine direkten Verletzungen spürte, fühlte sich um Jahrzehnte gealtert an.

„Einer von uns dreien?“, stöhnte er auf. „Die Kinder sind noch nicht auf den Beinen?“

„Nein, Severus. Mit Ausnahme von Mr Weasley und Miss Granger, die die beiden begleitet hatten. Mr Weasley hatte sich in Minervas Schachspiel geopfert, Miss Granger ist nach deinem Rätsel zurück zu ihm gegangen.“, erklärte Albus halb traurig, halb stolz.

„Das kann nicht sein!“, protestierte Severus. „Das Rätsel war so gestaltet, dass nur eine Person den Trank nehmen konnte, um durch die Flammen zu gehen.“

Albus schenkte ihm sein breitestes Lächeln und blinzelte freudig mit den Augen. „Das ist das kleinste Rätsel, Severus. Wenn du dich wieder gut fühlst, …“

„Beiseite!“, herrschte Severus jedoch schon Pomona an, die ihm einen empörten Blick zuwarf, als er sich schwankend erhob und den hässlich biederen Pyjama in seine vertrauten schwarzen Roben verwandelte.

„Du sollst dich ausruhen!“, tobte Poppy von der Tür aus.

„Ich habe zwei Tage lang geschlafen.“, raunzte er im Vorbeigehen zurück und marschierte zu dem Krankenbett, in dem Potter und Rosenberg gemeinsam lagen, eng aneinander geschmiegt.

„Ihre Werte bleiben am stabilsten, wenn sie zusammen sind.“, erklärte Poppy, die ihm gefolgt war, ohne von seiner Ruppigkeit auch nur im Geringsten beeindruckt zu sein. Nach allem, was ihm schon zugestoßen war, hatte sie Schlimmeres von ihm gehört.

Potter rührte sich keinen Millimeter, während Rosenberg, eingerollt zu einer Kugel, immer und immer wieder zuckte. Folgen des Cruciatus-Fluches, vermutete er und hastete den Weg in sein Labor hinunter.

Der Fluch hatte nur kurz gewirkt, redete er sich fieberhaft ein, als er über einem Kessel stand und seinen stärksten krampflindernden Sud aus alten Zeiten aufsetzte. Dem Jungen konnte kein dauerhafter Schaden entstanden sein. Es durfte einfach nicht so sein. Schnell fügte er die Kniesel-Schnurrhaare hinzu.

Einmal mehr war er um Fawkes‘ Anwesenheit im Schloss dankbar und dass der Vogel sich von Zeit zu Zeit hinreißen ließ, ihm einige seiner Tränen zu hinterlassen, immer zu Halloween und zur Wintersonnenwende.

Als er die Stecke zum Krankenflügel zurücksprintete, wurde er abermals von dem beklemmenden Gefühl in seiner Brust übermannt. So viel hatte er gehört, was er nicht verstand, worauf er sich keinen Reim machen konnte.

Selbst die letzte Warnung des Dunklen Lords ergab keinen Sinn. Magie floss durch jede seiner Adern, sodass die Tür zum Krankenflügel von selbst aufschwang.

Albus saß wie ein Großvater in einem verwandelten Knautschsessel und beobachtete aufmerksam, wie ein sehr lebendiger Potter Junior im Bett neben Rosenberg kniete.

„Potter! Was geht hier vor sich?“, bellte Severus und stand in Windeseile neben dem Jungen, der abermals überlebt hatte.

„Er will etwas sagen!“, bellte Potter zurück. Und tatsächlich, die schmalen Lippen des anderen Jungen versuchten, Laute zu formen. Severus beugte sich nah an Rosenberg heran.

„Pa… Pa… Pa…“ Die Laute waren so unverständlich wie eindeutig und er spürte, wie er erstarrte. Erst als Rosenberg von einem erneuten Krampf geschüttelte wurde, fiel ihm die Phiole in seiner Hand wieder ein und er setzte sie an Rosenbergs Lippen, Potters misstrauischen Blick völlig außer Acht lassend.

Severus hatte die Phiole noch nicht wiederverschlossen, da entspannte sich Rosenbergs Körper auch schon sichtlich und er glitt in einen scheinbar tiefen, ruhigen Schlaf.

Der Dunkle Lord war an dem Jungen beinahe so interessiert wie an Potter erst als er die beiden in einem Bett liegen sah, verstand Severus, dass er, um den einen zu schützen, ebenso über den anderen wachen musste.

Stumm griff er nach der Hand Rosenbergs, die sich trotz der Wärme des Bettes kalt anfühlte.

„Es tut mir leid.“, flüsterte Potter plötzlich und presste seine Hände gegen die Augen. Verdutzt blickte Severus auf ihn herab. Ein Wunder, dass dem Jungen diese Worte geläufig waren.

„Ich fürchte, du musst dich erklären.“, erwiderte er kalt und ignorierte Albus‘ Zungenschnalzen.

„Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass Sie den Stein wollten, dass Sie den Troll hineingelassen hatten, dass Sie meinen Besen verflucht hatten… und nach der Strafarbeit, als sie uns so problemlos heilen konnten, dachte ich, dass Sie das nur konnten, weil sie wussten, was Voldemort gemacht hatte. Ich dachte, Sie wollten den Stein für ihn stehlen, damit er zurückkommt und mich tötet. Sie hassen mich, es war alles so logisch. Und jetzt sind Quirrell und Flamel meinetwegen tot.“, schluchzte Potter hemmungslos und Severus wusste nicht, ob ihn das Geständnis des Jungen oder dessen Geweine mehr überforderte.

Dumbledore musste sich all die Tage zuvor bei Flamel aufgehalten haben, seinem engsten Freund, soweit er wusste. Die beiden mussten sein Ableben durch die Zerstörung des Steines besprochen haben und er, Severus, hatte noch gedacht, dass Albus die Sicherheit von Harry Potter nicht so ernst genommen hatte wie ursprünglich verkauft.

Schnell schluckte er das kleine schlechte Gewissen hinunter, das in ihm hochkriechen wollte. Nach allem, was Severus und Albus gemeinsam erlebt hatten; nach allem, wie sie sich dieses Jahr um die Sicherheit des Steins und Potters gekümmert hatten, hätte Albus offener mit ihm sein können. Immerhin behielt er Geheimnisse an sich wie seine schwarzen Roben.

Potters Geweine neben ihm hatte sich in dem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens zu einem lauten Klagelied ausgeweitet. Ahnungslos, wie man sich in einer solchen Situation richtig zu verhalten hatte, pattete er mit seiner freien Hand das Vogelnest von einem Haarschopf, welches eindeutig auf James Potter höchstpersönlich zurückging.

„Schon gut.“, brummte er unwirsch. „Ich mag dich nicht, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich den Dunklen Lord zurückwünsche oder dich tot sehen möchte. Und was die beiden Verstorben angeht; Professor Quirrell hatte sein Schicksal selbst gewählt und Nicolas Flamel ist wahrlich alt genug gewesen, um eine solche Entscheidung für sich zu treffen.“

Das musste als Wahrheit genügen. Potter sah ihn mit geröteten Augen und tiefen Schatten darunter an. Ohne seine Brille drang das helle Grün mit den langen Wimpern noch tiefer zu seiner Seele ein.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir das auch gesagt, und dass der Schutz meiner Mutter dafür gesorgt hat, dass er mich nicht berühren konnte. Er… ähm… er hat auch erzählt, dass mein Vater und Sie sich gehasst haben und dass Sie mich beschützt haben als Ausgleich dafür, dass mein Vater Ihnen das Leben gerettet hatte, einmal.“, flüsterte er und in seinen Augen lag ein unerklärliches Flehen, das Severus einen weiteren Hieb versetzte.

Natürlich, Potter hatte bei seiner Tante sicherlich keine Geschichten über seine Eltern gehört und wenn, dann wären es wohl nie welche aus Hogwarts gewesen. Warnend drehte sich Severus um und blitzte Albus mit seinen schwarzen Augen an, der mit einem Mal furchtbar interessiert die Verpackung von Berti Botts Bohnen musterte.

„Dein Vater hat mein Leben gerettet wie das seiner Freunde und schließlich auch sein eigenes.“, antwortete er kühl und knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln.

Das würde ein Nachspiel haben, schwor er sich. Natürlich musste Albus einen versuchten Mord an seiner Person in eine Heldentat von Potter Senior umdeuten, als wenn der Wunderknabe niemals erfahren dürfte, dass sein für seine Familie gestorbener Vater zu Schulzeiten bei Weitem kein Heiliger gewesen war.

„Dann hat er Sie alle eben gerettet.“, konterte der Junge mit dem ihm so verhassten potter’schen Trotz, prinzipiell Recht zu haben. „Sind wir jetzt quitt und Sie verhalten sich jetzt normal? Beziehungsweise so normal mies wie allen anderen Gryffindors gegenüber?“

Severus musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammennehmen, um den Jungen nicht am Ohr zu packen oder anzuschreien und am besten Albus gleich mit. Wie gut, dass seine Hand noch mit Rosenbergs verwoben war.

Das Gesicht zu einer weißen Fratze verzerrt, setzte er gerade zu einer adäquaten Antwort an, als Potter, noch immer im Bett kniend, ihm mit verschränkten Armen zuvorkam.

„Ehe Sie gleich einen Wutanfall bekommen; ich glaube nicht, dass Sie Ihrem Sohn so ein gutes Vorbild sind. Er war übrigens die ganze Zeit von Ihrer Unschuld überzeugt… Gott, Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie sehr uns die Diskussionen genervt haben am Ende… und er ist nur mitgekommen, weil er mich mag. Obwohl er Ihr Sohn ist und obwohl wir manchmal anderer Meinung sind. Er hatte Recht, die ganze Zeit.“

Die grünen Augen wandten sich abrupt dem schlafenden Rosenberg zu, dessen Profil mit den markanten Wangenknochen, der krummen Nase, den dünnen Lippen und dem seidigen schwarzen Haar tatsächlich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Severus hatte.

Allerdings wüsste er von Rosenberg und davon abgesehen waren dem Jungen ein Glanz und eine Reinheit zu eigen, die ihm wiederum völlig abging. Kalte Wut packte ihn.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich nicht wüsste, wenn ich einen Sohn hätte?“, stieß er hervor und bebte vor Zorn. Selbst die Frau aus seinen kühnsten Träumen war zu jedem Zeitpunkt ihres Lebens in dieser Hinsicht unerreichbar gewesen, für ihn zumindest.

Danach hatte er nie wieder den Wunsch verspürt, irgendwem nahe zu sein und praktischerweise machte auch nie eine andere Frau auch nur Anstalten, ihn für mehr als eine Sekunde abschätzig zu mustern.

„Sie haben Benjamin das ganze Jahr über besonders behandelt. Keiner weiß, weshalb. Nicht einmal die Slytherins. Vermutlich nicht einmal Sie. Benjamin ist ein Genie in Zaubertränke. Er ist das schönere Abbild von Ihnen. Und; Quirrellmort hat es selbst gesagt.“, blaffte Potter ihn an und Severus verlor die Geduld.

„Albus!“, rief er über seien Schulter hinweg. „Beende diesen Unsinn, sofort! Und du, Potter, gewöhnst dir augenblicklich einen anderen Ton an!“

Gemächlich spazierte Albus zu den dreien hinüber. „Ach, meine Jungs!“, seufzte er und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen. „Eurem Temperament und eurer Entschlossenheit nach zu urteilen, könntet ihr alle aus einer Familie stammen. Von eurer Loyalität einmal abgesehen.“

Im Versuch, Severus zu beruhigen, legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, die dieser wiederum nur gereizt abschüttelte. Er hasste es, berührt zu werden, hasste das vorgegaukelte Gefühl von Nähe, die leichter zerbrach als Glas und weitaus tiefere Wunden als die schärfesten Splitter hinterließ. Es war immer so, würde immer so sein. Egal wann, egal wo.

Jetzt hatte Albus selbst mit seinem Spiel dafür gesorgt, dass sie alle in dieser Situation steckten und Severus würde nicht zulassen, dass Albus‘ jetzt wie ein Phönix aus der Asche steigen und die Situation retten würde, indem Severus am Ende wieder einmal wie ein ahnungsloser Trottel dastand, noch dazu vor Potter.

„Ich bin die Anspielungen leid, Albus.“, sagte er tonlos und vergaß die beiden Schüler für den Moment. „Was weiß ich nicht?“

Verzweiflung loderte in ihm auf, ohne dass selbst Albus sie hören oder spüren konnte. Tief in seinem Inneren, hinter allen Fassaden und Schutzwällen, die er seit seiner Jugend aufgebaut hatte, spürte er, dass ein Elefant im Raum stand, der unmittelbar mit den Aussagen von Potter, Rosenberg und dem Dunklen Lord zusammenhing.

Albus deutete auf das leere Bett neben den Jungen. „Benjamin ist bei Harry bestens versorgt, Severus. Leg dich bitte hin und ich erkläre dir alles.“

Ein tiefer Blick verriet Severus, dass der alte Mann es diesmal so meinte. Dennoch ließ er nur zögernd die Hand des Jungen los, der noch immer schlief. Unwissenheit verursachte Angst und mit Angst konnte er nicht umgehen.

Es waren Potters Augen, die ihn daran erinnerten, was andere bereit waren zu tun, welche Ängste andere überwunden hatten, nur um für die Überzeugung und das Gefühl in ihrem Inneren zu leben oder auch zu sterben.

Die Betten für die Schüler waren um Welten unbequemer als das in dem separaten Raum für Lehrer, stellte er ironischerweise als Erstes fest, ehe ihm Albus eleganter Zauberstab auffiel, der sich in komplizierten Drehungen seiner Stirn immer weiter näherte. Dann verschwand er in einer Wahrnehmung, die nicht seine war.

++++++++

_„Alles.“, hörte er seine eigene Stimme selbst kraftlos und ergeben sagen, bis er sich zwang, seine Augen zu öffnen. Sie waren in einer Erinnerung, genauer gesagt in der Erinnerung. Severus schauderte und betrachtete die ihm bekannte Szenerie von außen._

_Sein einundzwanzigjähriges Selbst war auf Knien vor einem nur unwesentlich jünger aussehenden Albus, der kalt und voller Verachtung auf ihn herabblickte. Um sie herum tobte der Sturm weiter und blies verdorrte Blätter und kleinere Äste durch die Luft, doch hier, auf dem Felsen, waren sie geschützt und sicher._

_Sein jüngeres Ich sah Albus direkt in die Augen, eine Träne rann leise die Wange hinab. Schließlich lächelte der alte, machtvolle Mann und neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. Er ging einige Schritte vor und reichte ihm die Hand._

_Severus wollte sein früheres Ich dafür ohrfeigen, diese nur so zögerlich angenommen zu haben, doch Albus schien das nicht zu verunsichern. Als sich beide gegenüberstanden, legte Albus beide Hände auf Severus‘ Schultern und ignorierte sein Zusammenzucken._

_„Ich bin froh, dass du deinen Weg neu bestimmt hast, Severus. Wir sehen uns zum nächsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Tom wird erfreut sein, ein Ohr in der Schule zu haben. Viel Erfolg.“_

_Damit wandte sich der Alte zum Gehen und Severus fragte sich, weshalb auch er sich nicht umkehrte und wie in seiner Erinnerung geradewegs nach Spinner’s End disapparierte._

_„Warten Sie!“, hörte er sich rufen und der Klang des „Sie“ war nach Jahren des Arrangierens und der unbeschreiblichen Beziehung zueinander fremd für seine Ohren. Albus drehte sich um und Severus erkannte, dass das Gesicht seines Selbst erneut tränenüberströmt war._

_„Es gibt einen zweiten Grund.“, stieß es hervor und raufte sich die Haare._

_„Aber, aber, Severus. Was könnte schlimmer sein als die beste und einzige wahre Freundin ein Schlammblut zu nennen; ihr dann zu sagen, dass man für sie eine Ausnahme machen würde und schließlich unüberlegt einer jungen Familie das Todesurteil auszustellen, nur um einen Monat später zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei um ihre Familie handelt?“_

_Albus klang noch kälter als zuvor, stellte Severus fest und hätte trotz aller Aversion von Körperkontakt sein jüngeres Ich am liebsten umarmt. Im Nachhinein klangen seine Verbrechen noch grausamer, als er sie jeden Tag aufs Neue durchlebte und ihm stockte der Atem bei der Erkenntnis, dass er sich nicht an den zweiten Grund erinnern konnte._

_„Letzten Monat, nachdem ich zu ihm bin,“, begann das frühere Ich, „hat er mich nach seiner Panik- und Wutattacke belohnen wollen und mich mit Lucius, Rodolphus, Walden und Amycus losgeschickt. Wir waren in Muggel-London, in einer Seitenstraße, als eine Hintertür zu einem Studio aufging und ein junges Mädchen hinauskam. Sie war maximal so alt wie ich und so… vollkommen. Schöner als alle Veela zusammen. Ihr Haar glänzte im Straßenlicht wie die Mähne eines Einhorns und ihr Gang war federnd und tänzelnd wie der einer Fee.“_

_Übelkeit machte sich in ihm breit und Severus schrie, auch wenn ihn niemand in der Erinnerung hören würde. Er konnte ahnen, was folgen würde, doch Albus‘ Zauber erstickte auch seinen Schrei in der Gegenwart und zwang ihn, weiter hinzusehen und zuzuhören._

_„Ich muss sie für einen Moment zu lange angestarrt haben, denn die anderen begannen grausam zu lachen. Lucius stieß mir mit seinem Gehstock in die Seite. Das Mädchen drehte sich um, erkannte uns in unseren Mänteln und Masken und begann, wegzulaufen._

_Keine Sekunde später waren Rodolphus und Walden an ihre Seite appariert und schleppten sie zurück zu uns. Lucius betrachtete sie gierig, hielt ihr Kinn in die Höhe, musterte diese Husky-blauen Augen._

_Sie schrie, wehrte sich und Amycus brachte sie mit dem ersten Cruciatus zu Boden und trat sie danach so lange, bis sie kraftlos zitternd auf dem Boden lang._

_Mir wurde schlecht, ich war wie gelähmt. Nach allem, was ich bislang gesehen hatte bei… bei ihm… war es das erste Mal, dass ich draußen mit dabei war. Lassen Sie es eine Art des Aufstiegs sein oder so._

_Ich wollte in dem Moment weglaufen, wusste aber, dass das weder sie noch ich überleben würden. Ich konnte sie einfach nicht zurücklassen, sie war wie eine Lichtquelle, ohne dass ich es in den Moment erklären konnte, aber sie war der erste helle Fleck seit vor den ZAGs vor all den Jahren.“_

_Das frühere Ich unterbrach seinen Redeschwall und schluchzte hemmungslos._

_„Fahre fort. Und lasse kein weiteres Detail aus.“, befahl Albus unverändert kalt. Severus konnte nicht mehr, wollte nicht mehr, aber er verstand, weshalb Albus damals drauf bestanden hatte, ihn diesen Abend nochmals Revue passieren zu lassen._

_Ebenfalls dämmerte ihm, weshalb er es jetzt wieder tat, doch erneut scheiterte sein Versuch, vorzeitig aus der Erinnerung auszubrechen. Das hier war weder ein Denkarium noch eine seiner unzähligen Übungsstunden in Okklumentik und Legilimentik, die er mit Albus absolviert hatte. Es war die Hölle._

_„Ich war wie erstarrt und reagierte nicht auf Amycus‘ Schulterklopfen und das Geraunte ‚Hast du ein Schwein, Mann.‘ von Walden, der ihr die Kleidung vom Leib riss; achtlos, gewaltvoll. Lucius musste ihn an der Kapuze zurückziehen, damit er sich nicht auf sie stürzte._

_Sie hatte aufgehört zu schreien… zu weinen. Blankes Entsetzen stand in ihrem Gesicht. Sie musste wissen, was ihr drohte, denn sie versuchte, ihre Blöße zu bedecken._

_Daraufhin traf sie ein weiterer Cruciatus, der ihre Beine gespreizt zurückließ. Sie war so rein, so edel, so perfekt, dass mir schwindelig wurde. Nichts von dem fühlte sich wie eine Belohnung am, im Gegenteil, Erinnerungen an zu Hause krochen hoch. Ich wollte nie wie mein Vater sein.“_

_Er stockte erneut, doch Albus warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu._

_„Lucius stellte sich vor mich und lächelte mich eigenartig an. ‚Natürlich hast du Halbblut nicht mit einer solchen Belohnung gerechnet. Sie ist zwar nur ein Muggel, aber äußerst hübsch anzusehen.‘, sagte er belustigt, denn ich konnte meinen eigenen Horror kaum verbergen._

_‚Er ist nervös, unser jüngster Freund.‘, rief er in die Runde und die anderen gackerten wie irre. Grob drückte mir Lucius seinen Zauberstab in die Brust und murmelte eine Beschwörung, die ich nicht verstand, deren Wirkung ich aber sofort spürte. Als ich mich weigerte vorzutreten, jagte mir Amycus einen Imperius auf den Hals, den ich geradeso abschütteln konnte._

_‚Undankbares Halbblut!‘, schrie mich Walden an, zuckte dann aber mit den Achseln. ‚Dann nehmen wir sie uns vor.‘ Er hatte seinen Gürtel schon geöffnet._

_Mit einem Schlag wurde mir klar, dass ich sie nur durch das retten konnte, von dem ich sie so gerne bewahren wollte.“_

_„Gar nicht so unähnlich zu deinem anderen Grund.“, bemerkte Albus spitz und Severus erschauderte gleichermaßen mit seinem schon heiser geweinten jungen Ich. Das war schlimmer, als er sich je hätte träumen lassen._

_„Ich kniete nieder, entblößte mich soweit notwendig und legte mich über sie. Sie war stumm, zitterte wie verrückt. ‚Ich bin so sanft wie möglich.‘, flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr und hoffte, sie etwas zu beruhigen._

_Lucius ging das nicht schnell genug und er schlug mit seinem Stock nach uns. Zum Glück hatte sein Zauber dafür gesorgt, dass wenigstens einer von uns nicht ganz… trocken war, doch als ich versuchte, so sachte wie möglich in sie einzudringen, warf jemand einen neuen Imperius auf mich und bis ich meine Konzentration auf dessen Abschüttelung verlegt hatte, hatte ich mich bereits mit aller Kraft in sie hineingepresst._

_Es vergeht kaum ein Tag, an dem ich ihren Schrei nicht höre. Ich schüttelte den Imperius schließlich ab und begann mich zu bewegen, auch wenn sie wimmerte und wieder zu weinen begonnen hatte. Unter dem Vorwand, den Winkel zu ändern, beugte ich mich weit über sie, bis mein Mund wieder an ihrem Ohr war._

_‚Spiel mit.‘, sagte ich ihr. ‚Dann hört es am ehesten auf, das verspreche ich. Es tut mir so leid. Bitte glaub mir.‘ Immer wieder sagte ich das, wann immer es laut genug war, damit die anderen mich nicht hörten._

_Irgendwann trafen sich unsere Blicke und sie begann endlich, mitzuspielen. Ich habe so viel in ihr kaputt gemacht, so viel zerstört. Ihre Augen waren so leer. Als es vorbei war, zerrten mich die anderen von ihr runter und ich konnte sehen, dass sie blutete.“_

_Der junge Severus keuchte auf, rang um Luft._

_„Weiter.“, presste Albus zwischen den Kiefern hervor, den Zauberstab nun gegen ihn gerichtet._

_„Ich glaube, sie wollten weitermachen. Ich habe Lucius angeschrien, dass dies meine Belohnung sei und sie mir allein gehöre. Dann jagte ich Walden und Amycus einen Fluch auf den Hals, bis Lucius mir befahl, sie zu beseitigen und mit den anderen loszog, um ihnen auch etwas ‚Spaß‘ zu besorgen, wie er es ausdrückte._

_Als sie aus der Gasse verschwunden waren, bin ich neben sie gestürzt, aber sie schüttelte panisch den Kopf, presste die Beine zusammen. Ihre Angst war beinahe so stark wie die Magie, die uns umgibt._

_Ich habe versucht, sie zu beruhigen, ihr zu sagen, dass sie keine Angst mehr haben muss, dass ich sie gerne heilen würde und dass uns nicht viel Zeit blieb. Sie wurde ruhig, irgendwann, und ich konnte die gröbsten Wunden heilen._

_‚Ich versetze dich gleich in einen Schockzustand, aus dem du später erwachst. Bis dahin werden dich andere, bessere Menschen von unserer Art gefunden und nach Hause gebracht haben. Du musst unbedingt so tun, als wenn du dich an nichts erinnern könntest, sonst nehmen sie dir dein Gedächtnis weg. Das ist wichtig, hörst du? Und du darfst niemals mit irgendwem darüber reden, dass wir, dass ich dir das angetan haben. Sag, es war eine Bande Jugendlicher oder so. Versprich mir das. Bitte.‘_

_Dann fiel mir ein, dass sich das überhaupt nicht nach besseren Menschen anhörte und ich erklärte ihr bloß, dass wir eine Art geheime Parallelgesellschaft wären, so etwas wie eine Sekte. Sie wollte mir etwas sagen, doch ich hörte Lucius kommen, der mich abholen wollte. Also schockte ich sie doppelt und schickte das Dunkle Mal an den Himmel.“_

_Stille, die in seinen Ohren wehtat, folgte auf dieses Geständnis. Offenbar wusste nicht einmal Albus, was er dazu sagen sollte. Sein Blick war unverändert angewidert und kalt, doch seine Gesichtszüge hatten sich etwas entspannt._

_Severus hielt den Atem an, obwohl er wusste, dass er diese Erinnerung überleben würde._

_„Warum?“, fragte Albus unvermittelt. „Warum wollten Sie dieser Frau helfen und sie nicht durch die Auroren von dieser Erinnerung befreien lassen?“_

_Der junge Severus überlegte eine Weile. „Es war ein Instinkt. Stärker als alle, die ich jemals zuvor gespürt hatte.“, sagte er schließlich._

_„Ich konnte nicht anders. Irgendetwas sagte mir in dem Moment, dass sie, dass Lily die ganze Zeit recht behalten hatte, nur war ich zu… zu dumm… zu stolz… zu verletzt, um es zu sehen. Ich dachte mir, wenn die Auroren mit den Befugnissen, die Crouch ihnen gegeben hatte, ihr Gedächtnis ganz löschen, dann habe ich ihr nicht nur ihre Unversehrtheit, sondern ihr ganzes normales Leben genommen. Ich hätte sie getötet, während sie weiterlebte. Das konnte ich nicht. Es… Es ging nicht.“_

_Albus blieb eine Weile stumm, dann ging er auf den jungen Severus zu und streckte ihm erneut die Hand aus. Diesmal nahm er sie weniger zögerlich an._

_„Der Kern Ihres Zauberstabs ist aus Einhornhaar, richtig?“_

_Erstaunt blickte Severus zu ihm hoch. „Ja. Woher…?“_

_„Es genügt, dass ich es weiß.“, unterbrach ihn Albus und lächelte plötzlich. „Viel wichtiger ist die Erkenntnis, dass nicht nur in Ihrem Zauberstab ein guter Kern steckt. Ich vertraue auf Ihre Leistungen. Jetzt gehen Sie und bereiten Sie sich vor. Sie können nicht gut genug in Okklumentik sein, nach diesem Abend. Sagen Sie Tom Riddle, dass ich Sie bis Schuljahresbeginn gerne einmal die Woche zur Probe im Schloss hätte. Das wird ihn milde stimmen.“_

_„Nehmen Sie mir bitte diese Erinnerung. Es würde so vieles so viel einfacher machen. Ich kann diesen Schrei nicht länger ertragen.“, flehte der junge Severus, verzweifelter denn je._

_Albus ging einmal um ihn herum, musterte ihn kritisch. „Nun, ich denke, deine Reue über den Verrat an einem unschuldigen Kind, Lily Potter und seinem Vater gleichermaßen reicht aus, damit du nie wieder vergisst, weshalb es nicht die Dunkelheit ist, die uns Erfüllung bringt; egal wie sehr sie uns umgibt, ummantelt und umgarnt.“, entschied er schließlich ein wenig kryptisch. Ein Blitz tauchte aus dem Nichts auf und der junge Severus schwankte kurz._

_Mit einem weiteren Schwenk des Holunderstabes verschwand die Stille auf dem Felsen und beide Zauberer lösten sich mit dem heulenden Sturm ins Nichts auf._


	15. Neuanfang

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er nach der Erinnerung außer Gefecht gewesen war, doch langsam drang sein Bewusstsein wieder in der Gegenwart vor. Noch immer lag er auf dem harten Bett, die Hände fest ins Laken gekrallt und hörte um sich herum einige Stimmen, von denen er eine mit Bestimmtheit nicht zuordnen konnte.

Endlich die Wahrheit. Ein Kind weinte. Es spielte aber auch keine Rolle. Sein schwacher Versuch, die Frau zu schützen, hatte ihn völlig vergessen lassen, einen Verhütungszauber zu beschwören, sodass nun, knappe zwölf Jahre später, ihr gemeinsamer Sohn in die magische Welt eingetreten war und seine Vergangenheit ihn abermals eingeholt hatte.

Nun musste er mit seiner Reue leben, so wie er die über die Potters jeden Tag mit sich trug. Und das Damoklesschwert, das er über beide Familien gebracht hat. Solange der Dunkle Lord, in welcher Form auch immer, existierte, konnten weder die beiden Jungen noch die Frau sicher sein.

Severus spürte mehr denn je, dass er sein Wissen und seine Fähigkeiten in Schutz umwandeln musste, ehe die Verknüpfung zur magischen Welt Rosenbergs Mutter Jahre später dann doch das Leben kosten würde.

Niemand anderes durfte von der Vaterschaft erfahren, im Zweifel müssten bestimmte Tränke aushelfen, sollte Rosenberg ihm im Laufe der Jahre zu ähnlich werden.

Dennoch; hier im Krankenflügel war die Katze aus dem Sack und sollte er jemals wieder in seine Zuflucht namens Kerker gelangen, musste er durch die kommenden Augenblicke durch.

Mit einem Ruck zwang er sich um Aufsitzen und öffnete die Augen. Im Bett neben an schluchzte ein aufgelöster Potter Junior in den Armen von –

„Miss Rosenberg…“, entfuhr es Severus und der schimmernde lange Haarschopf drehte sich zu ihm um. Die vergangenen Jahre hatte der Schönheit von Rosenbergs Mutter keinen Abbruch getan, im Gegenteil.

Ihre Augen funkelten noch durchdringender als die ihres Sohnes und ihre Porzellanhaut strotzte vor Gesundheit und Jugend, als wenn zwischen ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen und heute keine zwölf Jahre vergangen wären.

Ihr Körper wirkte noch vollkommener als in der wiedererlangten und dadurch praktisch neuen Erinnerung und in ihrem Lächeln lag etwas, das Severus nicht kannte. Mitleid war es nicht, das konnte er immerhin und zu seiner großen Erleichterung ausschießen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun, geschweige denn sagen sollte und sah einfach nur zu dem dreifach belegten Bett hinüber, von dem auf einmal ein sehr ausgeschlafener Rosenberg hinabsprang und ihm um den Hals fiel.

Die Umarmung fühlte sich wie tausend Stiche an. Nicht, dass er sie verdient hätte, aber die Nähe, die Verwundbarkeit machten ihn noch panischer.

„Schon gut, Junge.“, grummelte er und pattete auch Rosenberg das schwarze Haupt. Rosenberg wich zurück und strahlte ihn an. Severus verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Das ist besser als alles, was ich mir hätte vorstellen können.“, sagte er mit tiefster Überzeugung, doch ehe Severus ihm erklären konnte, dass nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts an seiner Person heldenhaft oder ehrwürdig war, hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter. Es war genau jener dunkle Klang, den er vorhin nicht zuzuordnen wusste.

„Benjamin, lass ihn erst einmal zu sich kommen. Du hast gehört, was euer Schulleiter gesagt hat.“, ermahnte sie ihn sanft und streckte ihre Hand nach Rosenberg aus, der wieder zu ihr hinüberging, während Potter weiterhin in ihren Armen weinte.

Albus. Hastig blickte sich Severus um, doch wie zu erwarten war von ihm keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

„Harry?“, fragte die Mutter seines Sohnes nun den wimmernden Potter und Severus ohrfeigte sich mental, ihren Vornamen aus dem Brief nicht behalten zu haben.

„Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn du mich loslässt? Ich würde gerne mit Benjamins Vater unter vier Augen sprechen.“ Ihre Worte klangen sanftmütig und sollte sie vorhaben, ihn fernab der Kinder wegen seines Verbrechens zurecht anzuklagen, so hätte er es nicht heraushören können.

„Aber… aber…“, stammelte Potter und Severus‘ Geduld wurde schon wieder gefährlich strapaziert.

„Hör mir gut zu, Harry.“, sagte sie ernst und umfasste das Gesicht des Jungen sanft mit ihren langen, schlanken Händen.

„Ich kann nichts daran ändern, was euer Schulleiter gesagt hat, aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass du uns in den Ferien so oft wie möglich besuchen kannst und nicht dauerhaft bei deinen Verwandten bleiben musst. Das bleibt so bestehen, unabhängig davon, was wir Erwachsene besprechen. Benjamin gibt dir gleich unsere Adresse.“

„Ja, komm. Ich habe Schreibzeug im Gemeinschaftsraum.“, sagte ein völlig aufgekratzter Rosenberg. „Danach suchen wir die anderen.“

„Ihr bleibt hier!“, kam es gleichzeitig von Rosenbergs Mutter und Severus, was die Jungen trotzig dreinschauen ließ und Rosenbergs Mutter zu einem amüsierten Grinsen veranlasste.

Immerhin keine Hätschelei und immerwährendes Nachgeben wie bei Narzissa und Draco, dachte Severus halb erleichtert, halb nicht weniger amüsiert.

Andererseits, Rosenbergs Verhalten hatte das ganze Jahr über auf eine ordentliche, strukturierte und liebevolle Erziehung hingedeutet, wenngleich er sich unter keinem der drei Aspekte ein genaueres Bild machen konnte. Noch nicht.

„Dann geht jetzt auch zu eurem Erwachsenen-Gespräch.“, maulte Rosenberg, verstummte aber angesichts des strengen Blickes seiner Mutter sofort.

„Pass gut auf Harry auf. Und keine Rumtreibereien.“, befahl sie ihm unmissverständlich und gab beiden Jungen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Eine seltsam intime Geste für Severus, die ihn prompt zur Flucht aus dem Saal veranlasste; die Mutter seines Sohnes dicht auf den Fersen.

++++++++

Noch immer völlig leer im Kopf, gingen sie beide stumm die Gänge entlang, die sich glücklicherweise dank des herrlichen Wetters als völlig verwaist erwiesen. Als sich eine der Treppen ruckartig bewegte und Rosenbergs Mutter das Gleichgewicht verlor, gewann Severus‘ Instinkt die Überhand. In Windeseile hielt er sie nicht nur fest, sondern zog sie auch ein Stückchen näher an sie ran.

„Die zweitoberste Stufe ist eine Attrappe. Überspringen Sie sie, wenn Sie nicht feststecken wollten.“, sagte er leise. Sie nickte dankbar und folgte ihm weiter durch das Labyrinth aus Treppen und Gängen, bis sie beide schließlich etwas außer Atem auf dem Astronomieturm ankommen.

„Schert euch fort!“, raunzte er eine Gruppe Fünftklässler an, die die Plattform mit dem fantastischen Ausblick über das gesamte Schlossgelände und den verbotenen Wald als Picknickstelle zweckentfremdet hatten.

„Professor Sinistra hat gesagt, dass wir hier oben arbeiten dürfen!“, protestierte James Morgan, den Severus alleine schon wegen des Vornamens nicht ausstehen konnte; von seiner naseweisen Attitüde einmal ganz zu schweigen.

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass sie damit nicht ein Picknick gemeint hat und wenn Ravenclaw die Gryffindors nicht vom letzten Platz ablösen möchte, rate ich euch, zu gehen. Jetzt!“, entgegnete er mit der ihm eigenen bedrohlichen Ruhe in seiner Stimme, die die Schüler sogleich zum fluchtartigen Verlassen der Plattform brachte. Unwirsch verschloss er die Tür mit mehreren Zaubern und legte einen schnellen _Muffliato_ über sie.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte.“, brummte er verlegen und ihm fiel ein, dass seine brüske Art, ob zur Fassade dienend oder auf seine tatsächliche Abneigung widerspenstiger Schüler zurückführend, bei einer Frau ihres Formats womöglich keinen guten Eindruck hinterließ.

„Schon gut.“, sagte sie neutral. „Es steht mir nicht zu, Ihren Umgang mit Schülern zu be- oder verurteilen, wenn Sie das meinten.“

Dennoch, in ihren Augen war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Funke Missbilligung aufgeblitzt, meinte er zu glauben, sagte aber nichts und nickte stattdessen nur. Es gab genug andere unschöne Dinge, über die sie sprechen mussten, wenngleich ihm die passenden Worte fehlten.

Stumm betrachteten beide für eine Weile die Landschaft, sahen Hagrid, wie er fröhlich singend in den Wald wankte und Fawkes, der seine Kreise über den schwarzen See zog.

„Ich möchte gerne ehrlich und direkt sein.“, brach Severus schließlich das Schweigen, das ihn allmählich so sehr quälte wie die Erinnerung an ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen.

„Ich bin Nähe zu anderen nicht gewohnt und meide sie, wo ich kann. Deswegen, und vermutlich auch wegen der… besonderen Umstände, habe ich offen gestanden keine Ahnung, was ich Ihnen sagen soll.“

Er kam sich belämmert vor, wie ein Gryffindor, der das Herz auf der Zunge trug, doch Rosenbergs Mutter lächelte bloß und reckte das Gesicht der Sonne entgegen. Der Anblick hätte unter anderen Voraussetzungen nicht schöner sein können.

„Vielleicht verraten Sie mir zu Beginn Ihren Namen, damit wir uns das Siezen sparen können. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hat man vor über hundert Jahren bereits aufgehört, sich unter Eltern auf solche Weise anzusprechen. Mein Name ist Helen.“

Sie streckte ihm die Hand aus und er genoss den festen und dennoch zarten Druck, den er beim Entgegennehmen verspürte.

„Severus. Severus Snape.“, sagte er leise, während sie weiter lächelte.

„Ein schöner Name.“, stellte sie fest, was ihn unfreiwillig zum Schnauben brachte.

„Ich meine es ernst.“, bekräftigte sie ihre Feststellung mit einer unbeirrten Offenheit in der Stimme, bevor sie die sonst so glatte Stirn in Falten legte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Schule so viele Gefahren für die Kinder beherbergt.“, wechselte sie plötzlich das Thema. „Natürlich war mir klar, als ich die Schulbücher durchgeblättert habe, dass nichts vergleichbar sein würde mit Schulen für nichtmagische Kinder, aber dass ein Lehrer von einem bösen Geist ergriffen ist und Strafarbeiten in einem Wald stattfinden, der den Kindern aufgrund seiner Gefahren verboten ist, beunruhigt mich offen gestanden.“

Severus schluckte. Keinem rational denkenden Menschen, egal ob Zauberer oder nicht, würde ein Gegenargument dazu einfallen.

„Es ist ein weit verbreiteter Irrglaube,“, setzte er also an und erinnerte sich dabei an das Gespräch, das er mit seinem damals noch unbekannten Sohn am selben Ort geführt hatte, „dass unsere Welt, nur weil wir Magie nutzen können, fehlerfrei und perfekt ist. Genauso wie nicht jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe ihre Magie nur für gute, für moralisch und ethisch vertretbare Zwecke einsetzt. Im Gegenteil, Magie kann der stärkste Katalysator für Gutes wie für Schlechtes sein, für Verführung, für Macht…“

Er brach ab, als er erkannte, dass seine bewusst gewählte Offenheit ihn unweigerlich zu der Nacht geführt hatte. Helen schien ebenfalls an diese Nacht zu denken, jedenfalls verkrampfte sich ihr Körper für einen Moment. Dann lächelte sie plötzlich wieder und Severus war verwirrter denn je.

„Umso dankbarer bin ich, dass du die ganze Zeit hier warst.“, erwiderte sie zu seiner endgültigen Verblüffung. „Und dass du in der Nacht derjenige warst, der sich eine Belohnung verdient hatte.“

Severus fuhr zusammen und seine Hände krallten sich um das Geländer, bis die Knöcheln durch seine aschfahle Haut schimmerten. Seine Belohnung dafür, den Tod über die einzige Person gebracht zu haben, die ihn als einzige bedingungslos so gemocht hatte, wie er war.

„Tut mir leid.“, setzte Helen schnell nach, nachdem sie sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht bemerkt hatte. „Wie unsensibel von mir. Ich habe vergessen, dass das für dich alles noch so neu ist.“

Den Tränen nahe starrte er sie an, durchbohrte ihren offenen, klaren Blick mit seinen schwarzen Augen, bis er nichts mehr von der schönen und friedvollen Landschaft um sie herum wahrnahm. Hatten die beiden Schockzauber in ihrem Kopf einen dauerhaften Schaden angerichtet? Konnte sie nicht ahnen, dass das, wofür er belohnt worden war, schlimmer sein musste als die Belohnung selbst?

Vorsichtig legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter und er drehte seinen Kopf von ihr weg. Ihre sanfte Art, das Ausbleiben jedes Vorwurfs und ihre Entschuldigung für eine angebliche Unsensibilität waren schlimmer als eine offene Auseinandersetzung. Immer weniger wusste er, wie er reagieren, sich überhaupt verhalten sollte.

„Schon wieder mein Fehler.“, sagte sie erneut und klang nun aufrichtig beschämt. „Wenn du Nähe meidest, bist du Berührungen wohl auch nicht gewöhnt. Tut mir leid.“

„Nein.“, presste er hervor, ehe ihm womöglich der Geduldsfaden mit sich selbst riss und sein Temperament wieder einmal um sich schlug, nur um wahrscheinlich wieder jemanden zu treffen, der ihm offensichtlich nicht schaden wollte.

„Es wird Zeit, denke ich. Lass deine Hand bitte da, für einen Moment. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.“

Helen wartete geduldig mehrere Augenblicke; solange, bis Severus spürte, dass seine Anspannung nachließ und er ihr wieder in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Danke.“, keuchte er und endlich brachen seine Dämme.

„Ich wollte das nicht… habe es nie gewollt… so viel nicht gewollt… Ich wusste nicht einmal, was die anderen im Sinn hatten…. Es tut mir so leid, dass du das erlebt hast und dass du auch noch schwanger wurdest, von jemandem wie mir… Ich hätte dich schützen sollen… Es tut mir leid, auch dass er… dass Benjamin so verletzt wurde. Ich hätte mehr-“

„Nachdem, was Harry, Benjamin und der Schulleiter mir gesagt haben, hättest du mindestens einen der beiden Jungen in direkte Lebensgefahr gebracht, wenn du den Geist oder den Professor angegriffen hättest.“, unterbrach Helen mit einer gütigen Bestimmtheit in der Stimme, die er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

„Du hast getan, was du konntest. Das ganze Jahr über. Du hast ihn geschützt, warst für ihn da, hast ihn sogar erzogen... Es ist kein Zufall, dass er dir von unserer Geschichte erzählt hat… Und falls du dir Vorwürfe machst, ihn so lange abgestraft zu haben: Glaubst du, ich habe jede Entscheidung, jede Strafe direkt im perfekten Maß treffen können, seitdem er auf der Welt ist? Es gibt keine Zauberformel, um ein Kind großzuziehen und am Ende des Tages sind wir alle Menschen, mit Magie und ohne.“

Wo auch immer diese Frau herkam, in diesem Moment spürte Severus, wie sie wieder zu der Lichtquelle wurde, die er in der dunklen Seitenstraße schon geglaubt hatte zu fühlen. Eine einzelne Träne rann über sein versteinertes Gesicht.

„Es waren deine Augen, viel mehr noch als deine Worte oder offensichtlichen Versuche, sanft zu sein, die mir gesagt haben, dass du die Situation bereut hast, in die du uns gebracht hattest. Dass du nichts dergleichen wolltest. Ich habe diese Augen eben wiedergesehen.“, fuhr sie unbeirrt fort.

„Ich bin nicht glücklich oder dankbar, dass du mich vergewaltigt hast und was auch immer du gemacht hast, damit deine Freunde dir das als Belohnung schenken durften, aber ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein, Benjamin zu haben; allen Widrigkeiten, allen Konflikten mit meiner Familie und der Arbeit zum Trotz. Mein Leben war ab dem Moment ein anderes als ich es geplant und mir erträumt hatte, aber ich würde es zu keinem Zeitpunkt eintauschen wollen.“

Sie drückte seine Schulter und als ihre Finger kleine Kreise zogen, stellte Severus zu seinem Entsetzen stellte Severus fest, dass sein ganzes Gesicht tränennass war. Hastig wischte er sie mit dem Handrücken weg und hob den Kopf ein wenig.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“, wiederholte er heillos überfordert.

„Soll ich dir sagen, was der Schulleiter uns gesagt hat? Es ging schließlich um dich.“, bot sie ihm an.

„Großartig.“, grummelte er und rechnete fest damit, dass Albus wieder eine Geschichtsverdrehung à la Lebensrettung durch James Potter zum Besten gegeben hatte. Kraftlos nickte er mit dem Kopf, bereitete sich auf das Schlimmste vor.

„Er sagte, dass du wegen persönlichen Konflikten irgendwann an die falschen Leute geraten bist und dich diesem Monstergeist angeschlossen hast, der jetzt von dem anderen Professor lebte. Und dass dich Wendepunkte dazu gebracht haben, die Seiten während eures Krieges zu wechseln und als Spion dein Leben zu riskieren. Dass du manche Dinge dafür vergessen musstest und die Erinnerungen an… uns… in dem Augenblick im Krankenzimmer wiederbekommen würdest. Und er hat die beiden Jungs schwören lassen, dass sie das niemandem erzählen dürfen. Das habe ich wiederum nicht verstanden.“

Helen hatte die Stirn erneut gerunzelt, als wenn sie nach einem Detail suchte, dass sie verpasst hatte und welches nun ein fehlendes Puzzleteil darstellte. Severus räusperte sich.

„Ich wäre kein guter Spion, wenn ich dir alles wie eine Geschichte erzählen würde. Zumal du dich nicht gegen Magie verteidigen kannst.“ Ein bitteres Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Er konnte ihr nicht von Albus‘ Vermutungen über die Zukunft erzählen, unmöglich.

„Du wärst auch kein guter Spion, wenn du wichtige Informationen nicht mit denen teilen würdest, die aktiv bedroht und sogar angegriffen worden sind.“, entgegnete sie. Severus drehte sich ab und lief kreuz und quer über die Plattform, in jede Richtung außer Helens schauend.

Ihr Verstand wirkte gestochen scharf und nach den ersten Eindrücken hatte es vermutlich wenig Sinn, ihr alles über die Zukunft zu verschweigen. Vor allem nicht mit Albus und seinem Sohn, die beide nicht als die schweigsamsten Menschen gezählt werden konnten.

Schließlich blieb er stehen und starrte in den verbotenen Wald hinein. Ein Stück weit konnte er mit ihr offen sein, wie immer natürlich auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen Licht und Schatten, auf dem er seit seinen Wendepunkten balancierte.

„Ich bin kein Held, Helen, egal wie Albus meine Geschichte dargestellt hat. War nie einer, werde nie einer sein... Keiner meiner Gründe ist ritterlicher Natur und es tut mir leid, dass Ro- Benjamin und du durch mich mit reingezogen wurdet. Es ist wichtig, dass niemand davon weiß, weil unsere Zukunft, die unserer wie eurer Welt, davon abhängt, ob der sogenannte „Monstergeist“ wieder zu dem Menschen wird, der er vor der ersten Begegnung mit Potter war und ob der Junge wiederum in der Lage sein wird, ihn endgültig zu bannen.“

Sollte der Dunkle Lord jemals wieder auferstehen und Severus wieder zu seinen Füßen knien, könnte er Teile dieser Aussage sicher verwenden, ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren.

Helen lehnte sich weit über dasselbe Geländer, an dem Severus mit ihrem Sohn bereits gesessen hatte. Unter ihnen genossen die Schüler aller Häuser den vorletzten Tag des Schuljahres mit einer Unbeschwertheit, die ihn innerlich Gift und Galle spucken lassen wollte.

„Helen, sieh mich bitte an.“ Er stand direkt neben ihr und sah den missmutigen Blick in ihren Augen.

„Potter und unser Sohn werden nach den Vorkommnissen gleichermaßen gejagt werden, das hat sein Geist mir bereits ins Gesicht gesagt. Niemand darf davon wissen, das würde die Gefahren für euch nur erhöhen. Ich kann nicht aufhören, meine Rolle zu spielen, weil ich sie und dich so am besten schützen kann.“

„Und du glaubst, dass dieser Schutz eine One-Man-Show ist?“ Helen sah ihn nicht an, sondern starrte mit verschränkten Armen in die Ferne. Zum ersten Mal klang sie zornig, ohne dass sie ihre Stimme auch nur um einen Hauch erheben musste.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Severus verwirrt. Helens Entschlossenheit und Starrköpfigkeit trieben ihn so sehr auf die Palme wie sie ihn faszinierten, wie sie ihm selbst nicht unbekannt waren.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass Benjamin und ich jetzt, wo wir endlich wissen, wer unser drittes Familienmitglied ist, uns damit zufriedengeben, dass du glaubst, im Alleingang für unseren Schutz und den eines Vollwaisen zu sorgen?“

Noch immer verstand er nichts. Zu seiner Überraschung verlor Helen auch jetzt noch nicht die Geduld oder wurde laut. Im Gegenteil, vorsichtig ging sie auf ihn zu, ergriff seine Hand und legte sie in ihre. Severus spürte, wie sein Körper von einer Gänsehaut erobert wurde.

„Ich hoffe, ich mache jetzt nicht alles kaputt, aber-“

„Was solltest du kaputt machen? Ich bin es, der-“

„Hör mir zu, Severus. Du hattest bis vor einer guten Stunde keine Ahnung, dass du einen Sohn hast, geschweige denn wie es dazu kam. Was ich dir sagen will ist, dass Benjamin und ich eine enge Familie sind und uns als Einheit begreifen. Wir gehen Herausforderungen gemeinsam an, unabhängig davon, wer am Ende welche Aufgaben übernimmt… Du bist Benjamins Vater und du hast dich um ihn gekümmert, bevor du es überhaupt wusstest. Ich möchte wenigstens, dass du weißt, dass du nicht alleine und von außen für unsere Sicherheit garantieren musst. Wir können das gemeinsam angehen. Es würde mich freuen, meinen Teil dazu zu geben. Als Familie, wenn du es so nennen willst.“

Mehrere Male öffnete und schloss Severus den Mund, ohne dass ihm ein Laut entweichen wollte. Es war ihm schier unbegreiflich, wie jemand generell auf die Idee kommen konnte, jemanden wie ihn zum Teil der Familie zu machen. Überhaupt hatte er nichts Gutes zu einer Familie beitragen. Es gab nichts, was er von Haus aus gelernt hatte außer Angst, Wut, Verwahrlosung und Machtmissbrauch.

Gleichzeitig brannte sein Innerstes vor Vergehen, endlich ein echtes zu Hause zu finden, welches er nicht notgedrungen als solches anerkennen musste, sondern dessen Türen sich bereitwillig für ihn öffneten.

Helen wäre eine wunderbare Gryffindor gewesen, oder ein Hufflepuff. Das Licht, das von den beiden Häusern ausstrahlte, spiegelte sich in ihrer engelsgleichen Erscheinung wider.

Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen. Er war es ihr schuldig, ehrlich zu sein und es war seine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Dunkle Lord niemals von diesen Augenblicken erfuhr. Jetzt war nicht der Moment, sich hinter seiner Vergangenheit und unklaren Zukunft zu verstecken.

„Niemand darf wissen, dass Benjamin mein Sohn ist. Um meine Position zu wahren, müsste ich ihn auf deren Seite bringen. Ich müsste ihn in den dunklen Künsten ausbilden, nicht in der Verteidigung gegen sie. Wenn nicht, könnte ich kein deutlicheres Zeichen senden, dass ich den Dunklen Lord betrogen habe. Damit ist jeder, der mit mir assoziiert ist, so tot wie ich und Albus Dumbledore verliert sein Ohr im feindlichen Lager. Harry Potter wäre in Lebensgefahr, genauso wie ihr. Wenn Harry Potter stirbt, gibt es keine Chance auf Frieden, für beide Welten. Das darf nicht passieren.“

Flehend sah er sie an und hoffte, dass wenigstens ein Bruchteil dessen angekommen war, was er gesagt hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Helen aus vollem Hals auf.

„Ich habe viele Briefe von Benjamin erhalten und mir ein Exemplar über die jüngere Geschichte dieser Welt selbst gekauft. Hast du jemals überlegt, die andere Seite genau damit zu ködern?“

Helen Rosenberg war unerbittlich, so viel stand fest. Wenn Benjamin auch nur von ihr und von Severus selbst einen Bruchteil der Beharrlichkeit geerbt hatte, würden sie beide und das gesamte Kollegium noch alle Hände voll zu tun haben. Er spürte, wie Helen nun auch seine andere Hand in ihre legte.

„Wie andere auch, dieser Malfoy zum Beispiel, könntest du im Falle seiner Rückkehr ebenfalls behaupten, du hättest gedacht, dass er erledigt wäre und dass du diese Dummheit natürlich zutiefst bereuen würdest. Gleichzeitig hättest du aber nie von den alten Überzeugungen abgelassen und deswegen Kontakt gehalten, während du gleichzeitig über die Nähe zu Albus immer darüber informiert wärst, welche ‚schrecklichen‘ Änderungen der alte Mann in eure Welt bringen wollte.“

Sie hielt einen Moment lang inne, legte die Stirn wieder in diese wunderschönen Denkfalten. „Dass du mich damals nicht getötet hast, wäre natürlich auf deine Jugend und Unreife zurückzuführen, ein weiterer Fehler von dir, der dir leidtäte. Allerdings würdest du durch die Akzeptanz deines Sohnes und seiner nichtmagischen Mutter die vollste Sympathie und noch stärkeres Vertrauen von Albus genießen, was dem Monstergeist jetzt natürlich von großem Vorteil wäre. Von der Freundschaft zwischen deinem Sohn und Harry Potter ganz zu schweigen. Du könntest ihn natürlich wegen Albus nie direkt angreifen oder ausliefern oder deinen Sohn auf die andere Seite ziehen, aber du könntest unbemerkt Einfluss nehmen und im Schatten agieren… Wäre das keine Option?“

Helen sah ihn eindringlich an. „Severus, wenn du deinen Sohn kennen lernen möchtest oder mich, dann möchte ich nicht, dass dem irgendetwas im Wege steht. Dir sind fast zwölf Jahre vorenthalten worden und du solltest dir das Recht geben, zu wissen, wem du ein Leben geschenkt hast. Du hast ein Recht, eine Familie zu haben und dich wohl zu fühlen.“

Die Zeit stand still und die Glocken im Hauptturm schlugen so langsam wie nie. Währenddessen schien Severus‘ Gehirn auf Hochtouren zu laufen und wirkte gleichzeitig wie leergefegt.

„Entschuldige meinen Monolog.“, nuschelte Helen und errötete. „Ich kann mich nicht beherrschen, wenn-“

„-mich etwas wirklich bewegt. Geht mir auch so.“, vervollständigte er den Satz und lächelte schwach.

„Das war bemerkenswert raffiniert und gerissen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, weshalb du glaubst, dass ich irgendetwas zu eurer Familie beitragen könnte. Ich bin nicht gut in… solchen Sachen.“, fügte er hinzu und war sich sicher, dass seine Wangen denselben Rotton bekommen hatten wie Helens.

In ihren Augen tanzte etwas Lebendiges; etwas, das er abermals nicht deuten konnte. Sie lächelte ihn an und ihr Strahlen offenbarte die schneeweißen und ebenmäßigen Zähne, die in einem wundervollen Kontrast zu den rosigen Lippen standen.

„Erstens: Du hast Fehler gemacht und die Konsequenzen daraus gezogen statt entweder zu resignieren oder abzuhauen. Zweitens: Du hast dich auf eine Weise um deinen Sohn gekümmert, die niemand von dir verlangt hat. Drittens: Du hast mindestens zwei Kinder versucht zu schützen, obwohl sie beide Rabauken sind und machen, was sie für richtig halten. Das alleine genügt mir völlig. Ich muss die Details nicht wissen, nicht wenn du nicht bereit bist und wenn es keine Notwendigkeit gibt. Wenn ich so etwas wie eine Erwartung äußern darf, besonders mit Blick auf deine besondere Position, dann Folgendes: Du musst mir nicht immer die gesamte Wahrheit sagen, aber ich möchte nicht angelogen werden.“

Fawkes hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit hinter ihnen niedergelassen und durchbrach die Stille mit seinem Gesang. Severus und Helen drehten sich ziemlich überrascht im gleichen Augenblick um und konnten so noch einen Blick auf die untergehende Sonne am See erhaschen.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was du in mir siehst. Das werde ich wohl herausfinden müssen.“, sagte er leise und ein Lächeln deutete sich in seinen Mundwinkeln an, ehe es sogleich wieder verschwand.

„Benjamin hat mir erzählt, dass du recht bekannt bist. Ich würde gerne, dass wenigsten in der Muggel-Welt niemand erfährt, dass es mich gibt. Das würde den Radius an Personen, die gefährlich oder gefährdet werden könnten, unkontrollierbar machen.“

Helen nickte langsam. „Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten.“

„Darf ich euch in den Ferien besuchen?“, fragte er schüchtern und ein Gewicht, das er bislang nicht gespürt hatte, fiel von ihm ab, als er ihr Lachen sah.

„Ich hatte schon gedacht, dass du nie fragen würdest… Wann immer du möchtest.“

In der Abendsonne leuchteten ihre Haare in allen hellen Blondtönen der Welt und fielen wie ein Seidenvorhang um ihr schmales, offenes Gesicht.

„Lass uns zu unserem Sohn gehen. Ich muss nachher wieder abreisen.“, sagte sie und ließ seine Hand auf dem Rückweg kein einziges Mal los.


	16. Rückkehr nach Hause

Es hätte ihn nicht verwundern sollen, aber tags drauf spekulierte natürlich die gesamte Schule darüber, was sich im dritten Stock und im Krankenflügel zugetragen hatte und Vieles davon war zu seinem Unmut erstaunlich nah an der Wahrheit dran.

Nachdem sich Helen von ihm verabschiedet und ihre Adresse hinterlassen hatte; nachdem Potter einigermaßen beruhigt war und nachdem Albus ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich warm und aufrichtig stolz angelächelt hatte, war er nur noch völlig erledigt in sein Bett gefallen und hatte sich keine Gedanken mehr gemacht, ob sich jemand um sein Haus gekümmert hatte oder welche Ausreden für seine Abwesenheit gefunden worden waren.

Trotz der vorsichtig aufkeimenden Hoffnung und Freude auf eine eigene, echte Familie fühlte sich die Neuigkeit noch immer zu surreal und gefährlich an, um wahr zu sein.

Glücklicherweise gab es für solche Momente die Große Halle, die ihm schlagartig klar machte, dass nichts davon auch nur im Ansatz ein Traum gewesen war. Mindestens fünf Sechstel des Slytherin-Haustisches war leer, von den Gryffindors fing er sich nur ungläubige Blicke ein, die Ravenclaws musterten ihn wie ein Versuchsobjekt und die Hufflepuffs hatten tatsächlich den Nerv, ihm zuzulächeln.

Nicht, dass Severus ohne seinen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck jemals seine Privaträume verlassen oder gar die Große Halle betreten hatte, aber dir Furche zwischen seinen Augenbrauen vertiefte sich in diesem Moment um ein Vielfaches.

Kurz vor dem Tisch der Lehrer machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte mit wehendem Umhang zurück in die Kerker.

„Was geht hier vor sich?“, bellte er, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses platzte und die Hauselfen schnell mit den diversen Frühstücktabletts disapparierten.

Trotziges Schweigen, Zungenschnalzen und Grimassen waren die Antwort. Severus seufzte.

„Zehn… zwanzig… dreißig… vierzig… fünfzig… siebzig… hundert…“, zählte er grollend und musterte seine Vertrauensschüler besonders eindringlich.

„Stimmt es?“, platzte es aus Flint als Erstes in einem Tonfall heraus, der problemlos als Anblaffen gewertet werden konnte.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Ihren Ton und mangelnden Respekt.“, antwortete er wesentlich gelassener und kräuselte beinahe schon amüsiert die Lippen. Helens Idee, die sie gestern noch auf die Schnelle mit Albus besprochen hatten, schien bereits jetzt mehr als aufgegangen zu sein.

„Sind die Gerüchte, dass Sie der Vater von Benjamin Rosenberg sind, wahr? Wir haben gestern Professor Dumbledore und die anderen Häuser darüber sprechen hören, Sir. Sind Sie wirklich der Vater eines Hufflepuffs und Freundes von Harry Potter?“

Spöttisch bleckte er die Zähne zu einem Grinsen und entschied sich im letzten Moment, den Burschen für seine höhnische Betonung der Höflichkeitsformeln nicht weiter zu schelten.

„Wenn mein Vater das erfährt!“, polterte Draco, doch angesichts von Severus’ gefährlich glitzernden Augen, die keiner des Hauses jemals im Unterricht zu sehen bekam, schenkte ihm niemand Beachtung. Die Erstklässler wichen sogar instinktiv einen Schritt zurück.

„Wenn es wahr ist, handelt es sich nicht um ein Gerücht, oder? Und Sie alle haben darüber hinaus ein funktionsfähiges Paar Augen in Ihrem Schädel sitzen, hoffe ich. “, fragte er und taxierte die Siebtklässler und Todesser-Kinder noch heimtückischer.

„Um eines klar zu stellen:“, wisperte er nun kaum hörbar und genoss die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit und Anspannung. „Jeder von Ihnen kennt die Umstände, weshalb es überhaupt zu Rosenbergs Existenz gekommen ist“ – allgemeines Gelächter füllte den Raum für eine Sekunde – „und ich möchte hoffen, dass niemand von Ihnen Nachhilfe braucht, um zu verstehen, dass dies nicht als Akt von Muggelliebe oder Zuwendung angesehen wird.“

Sein Blick verweilte auf Crabbe und Goyle, die vermutlich nicht einmal wussten, was Nachhilfe war.

„Zu meinem Bedauern muss ich jedoch gestehen, dass mein Sohn, Muggel-erzogen und in Hufflepuff gelandet wie er sein mag, mehr Grips besitzt als manche von Ihnen, die in diesem Jahr ihre UTZ-Prüfungen abgelegt haben. Das ist kein Kompliment für Slytherin und solange unter Ihnen solche Dummköpfe wandeln, ist alles, was ich tun kann, Rosenberg nah an uns zu halten, ehe andere Professoren noch aufmerksamer auf ihn werden. Besonders solche mit langen, grauen Bärten.“

Es war das erste Mal, dass ihm seine unglückliche und halsbrecherische Doppelrolle wirklich Spaß bereitete. Im Schimmer des schwarzen Sees, der den Gemeinschaftsraum dank der Sonne in ein grünliches Licht hüllte, wirkten die Gesichter von Draco und Co. noch komischer und dümmlicher als sonst.

„Haben wir uns verstanden?“

Halbherziges Murren folgte dem gemeinen Gelächter, das bei der Erwähnung von Albus erneut aufgeflammt war.

„Ich verstehe.“, sagte er schneidend. „Sie werden in fünf Minuten alle in der Großen Halle erwartet und frühstücken dort zu Ende. Ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, wie enttäuschend Ihr Misstrauen mir gegenüber ist. Eine weitere Überraschung, die Ihnen hoffentlich hilft, das Gehirn – wie es sich für unser Haus gehört – vor dem Handeln einzuschalten, werden Sie ebenfalls in der Halle vorfinden. Glauben Sie mir, dass Sie Ihren Eltern nichts von Ihrem voreiligen Trotzverhalten erzählen möchten. Heute Abend erscheinen Sie selbstverständlich vollzählig, geschlossen und pünktlich zur Abschlussfeier. Guten Tag.“

Schwungvoll stürmte er wieder in die Große Halle hinein und betrachtete die zweite Welle des Aufruhrs, die er soeben verursacht hatte. Das Stundenglas mit den grünen Smaragden war völlig leer und hatte beinahe fünfhundert Punkte in einem Sekundenbruchteil verloren.

Slytherin lag somit auf dem letzten Platz und zum ersten Mal seit sieben Jahren würde ein anderes Haus den Pokal verliehen bekommen. Es konnte ihn nach den letzten Tagen und Momenten nicht weniger kümmern.

„Severus!“, riefen ihn Minerva, Pomona, Poppy und Hagrid zugleich.

„Was? Darf man seinem eigenen Haus keine Punkte mehr abziehen?“, fragte er unwirsch und tat sich zwei Scheiben Toast auf.

„Abgesehen davon…“, stotterte eine überrumpelte Minerva.

„Wir wollten dich nur vor den Heulern warnen. Sieben sind schon in deiner Abwesenheit explodiert.“, quiekte Filius, der sich eingeklinkt hatte.

„Heuler?“, fragte er desinteressiert.

„Von Eltern, die ihre Kinder nicht von einem Vergewaltiger unterrichtet haben wollen. Von Slytherin-Eltern, die nicht akzeptieren wollen, dass sich der Hauslehrer mit einem Muggel gepaart hat. Sowas halt.“, zählte Rolanda auf und Severus merkte, dass der gesamte Lehrertisch sich ihm zugewandt hatte.

„Sehe ich so aus, als wenn ich damit nicht umgehen könnte?“, fragte er halb belustigt, halb genervt wegen der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit.

„Dein Sohn steckt das Ganze übrigens gut weg.“, kommentierte Pomona stolz und tatsächlich saß Benjamin völlig entspannt an seinem Haustisch und war von Schülerscharen umringt. Ihre Blickte trafen sich kurz und er winkte ihm zu.

Severus neigte kaum merklich den Kopf, unsicher, ob Potter und er verstanden hatten, dass sich an seinem Verhalten in der Öffentlichkeit nichts, aber gar nichts ändern würde.

Als ein neuer Schwarm Eulen aufkreuzte, jede davon mit einem roten Umschlag am Bein ausgestattet, fackelte er nicht lange und steckte sie allesamt in Brand, ehe sie explodieren konnten.

„Falls euch langweilig ist; ich kann noch bis morgen früh Nachsitzen verteilen.“, donnerte er in die Halle hinunter, als plötzlich alle Augen auf den brennenden Stapel statt die Frühstücksteller gerichtet waren.

„Steht dir gut, die Vaterschaft.“, bemerkte Minerva und deutete mit einem Wink auf das leere Smaragdglas an der Wand. Die alte Hexe lächelte ihn breit an und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Mein Haus dachte, sich wie ein Haufen wild gewordener Löwen aufführen zu müssen. Ich dachte, das zu unterbinden, ehe die Kopie noch besser als das Original wird.“, sagte Severus genüsslich und zwinkerte zurück.

„Geschieht ihnen recht.“, dröhnte Hagrid und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. Wenigstens einer war normal geblieben.

++++++++

Selten war eine Abschiedsfeier so spannungsgeladen wie in diesem Jahr. Potter, Weasley Nr. 6 und Granger warfen ihm halb schuldbewusste, halb misstrauische Blicke zu, während der andere Junge mit den Augen seiner Mutter es trotz der letzten Pflaster im Gesicht fertig brachte, Severus nach einem betont fiesen Blick unbekümmert zuzuzwinkern.

Die zehn Punkte, die Gryffindor und Hufflepuff prompt verloren, trugen sicherlich nicht zur Entspannung bei, aber selbst Albus, der sich den ganzen Tag über um Eulenpost und die Einwände aus dem Ministerium gekümmert hatte, sah sich nicht genötigt, einzuschreiten.

Am Ende der Feier gewann Gryffindor zu Severus‘ Missfallen den Hauspokal, als der alte Zauberer Punkte für die Harakiri-Aktionen im dritten Stock wie seine Zitronendrops verteilt hatte, während er bei den sechzig Punkten für Benjamin nicht stolzer hätte sein können.

Nachdem sich die Schüler zum letzten Mal für dieses Jahr auf den Weg in die Gemeinschaftsräume gemacht hatten, sah er, wie sein Sohn absichtlich lange herumtrödelte. Den Blick seiner Kolleginnen schon spürend, erhob er sich und stieg die Treppen hinab.

„Alles in Ordnung, Benjamin? Wir hatten noch keine Gelegenheit, uns alleine zu unterhalten.“, fragte er und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Hufflepuff-Tisch, während sein Haus schmollend, aber ruhig in die Kerker ging. Die Lektion hatte offensichtlich gefruchtet.

„Wie unterhalten wir uns denn weiter, Sir?“, fragte Benjamin unsicher und strich sich die unverändert längeren Haare aus dem Gesicht. Seine Mutter hatte ihm mit einem Frisörtermin gedroht, allerdings Severus wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass der glänzende Schopf seit dieser Unterhaltung absichtlich um noch einen weiteren Zentimeter gewachsen war.

„Wie würdest du mich denn gerne nennen?“, fragte Severus, weil es ihm selbst an einem Wunsch oder Vorschlag fehlte.

„Hmmm…“, überlegte Benjamin und zog die Stirn kraus, wie er es von sich selbst gewohnt war. „Darf ich „Du“ und „Severus“ sagen, wenn kein Unterricht ist und wir alleine sind?“

Severus lächelte und nickte, ihr Umfeld weiterhin mit strengen Blicken beobachtend, das sich mit jedem seiner kreisenden Blicke weiter lichtete.

„Severus.“, strahlte Benjamin ihn an. „Wann kommst du uns besuchen?“

„Das muss ich mit deiner Mama noch vereinbaren. Ich muss einige Termine wahrnehmen und sie vermutlich auch.“, antwortete er langsam.

„Du kannst mich auch besuchen, wenn sie nicht da ist.“ Benjamin klang enttäuscht.

Severus warf ihm einen gespielt strengen Blick los. „Reichen dir die zehn Monate hier nicht?“

Benjamin grinste ihn frech an und schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Dann werde ich einmal sehen, was sich machen lässt. Ich rate dir allerdings davon ab, Gryffindors mit grünen Augen, roten Haaren oder großen Vorderzähnen gleichzeitig einzuladen. Von diesen Herrschaften brauche ich wirklich eine Pause.“

Benjamin brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, bis sich Severus wieder erhob. „Wir sehen uns zu Hause, mein Sohn.“, flüsterte er leise.

Was auch immer zu Hause genau bedeuten würde.


End file.
